An old tale
by Mieri
Summary: AU!, vampire fic. Kise moves in a house that belongs to his family, there he mets a vampire, Aomine, and they start to coexist, Aomine is a teaser and loves to pull and push all the buttons from Kise, because he likes the blond. This is a tale told by a father to their sons, the story of how he met his first love.
1. Chapter 1

**EDIT: This chapter is beta'ed by Blank Angel. Thank you so much for be my beta! : D**

**Now, if you find any mistale or typpo it's my fault, enjoy the chapter!**

Well, here is anotehr fic i'm starting, Aokise of course.

My other fic will be updated this weekend, i guess, not sure, my beta is proofreading it, so be patient.

this one is unbeta, sorry for all my mistakes and typos, i'm trying to improve.

stop of rambling, here i let you teh first chapter.

* * *

"…" contain speech actually taking place  
'…' contain the thoughts.  
The sounds in this chapter have been Italicized eg. THUD

This is a story I used to tell my sons, it's the tale of how fate has bonded me to their father. How me and my life changed forever, and even in this long forever he stood by my side through the good and bad times alike! He didn't leave for even a moment ...but that just the past now.

Now here I'll tell you the story of my life, his story, our story. So please listen carefully.

It was a cloudy day, and it was gonna rain soon, so we hurriedly tried to get every box inside the house I was now going to live in. It was an enormous mansion that had always belonged to my family, handed down from generation to generation. It was said that this mansion was haunted because it was old and rundown; a lot of stories were told about it, all related to vampires and supernatural creatures. Stupid, right?

My gramps used to tell me a lot about them, when he was still alive. He was the only relative I had until he passed away and I decided to live in the house he loved so much and couldn't live in anymore. In his love and memory.

"Well, all is settled now" I said wiping the sweat from my forehead.

"Kise-kun, isn't too big for just you?" Kuroko asked.

"It is, but Kurokocchi you can come and stay here with me" I said happily.

"I think I will pass" he said rolling his eyes.

"Kise, we gotta go now, sorry, we'll come back tomorrow." Kagami said.

"Don't worry Kagamicchi, I know that you have an important match today, and you STILL helped me! So I'm grateful, and hope you'll beat the crap outta them!" I replied.

"I will, I will!" he responded energetically.

They left and I closed the door, turning back to look at the enormous mansion that was now going to be my home.

I walked up stairs to check all the rooms, see what was there, and to find myself a good and comfy room. All the rooms were big but none of them were warm: everything in this house was cold, and too big for my liking. Every little detail in this house screamed of a lonely existence, one that didn't have anything.

I sighed, unable to find a room that I liked it. I was at the end of the long corridor and was about to open another room, but this one was locked. I looked at it surprised. How was that possible? I was concerned because I didn't receive a key for any room; just for the entrance-door and the other for the private garden. This was indeed weird but I let it go because just then my stomach growled.

"Okay, okay time to eat" I said rubbing my tummy.

I walked down the stairs and entered the gigantic kitchen. 'How I'm I going to cook here without getting lost? Everything in here seems so big!' I walked over the fridge but it was empty. I forgot: I didn't buy any food. I'd just been so busy after the funeral that I didn't even check this.

I went out and grabbed the phone. I decided to get have a pizza: it was cheap and faster than me going to the supermarket. The pizza arrived soon, and I took it to the sofa and started eating. I didn't have a TV yet, so the only thing I could was eat in silence in this big, lonely house.

After I was done I put the leftovers in the fridge and decided to go to bed because I was tired. This past month has being hectic and I've never lived in such a chaos before, so this tranquility was well received.

In the middle of the night I heard a noise, I jumped from the bed and grabbed the bat, which Kagami and Kuroko had bought for me because I wasn't in one of the best parts of the city. And I was glad that they did bring it! I walked slowly to my door and I peeped a look into the corridor. Everything was dark, I couldn't see anything and I barely knew where the noise came from. And then I heard it again. Someone was opening my boxes and going trough all my pertinences!

I started to slowly creep through the corridor, and I reached the stairs, I heard someone opening another box and throwing another! I started to walk down the stairs, one by one, and then one creaked and the noise of the boxes stopped immediately. My heart started to drum like crazy in my ribcage as I swallowed and stood there quietly, praying that whoever it was had't heard it. And my prayers were heard because the sounds of someone going through my boxes started again. I sighed in relief.

I walked slowly to the living room and I switch on the lights as fast as I could. What I saw there, I could say was that the man wasn't an ordinary one. He was tan, strongly built and tall. His hair and eyes were a navy blue colour, and when the light illuminated the room, I could swear that his pupils constricted in an odd way.

I was stunned and frozen in the spot. And then he moved, causing me to instinctively point the bat in a menacing way at him so I could scare him.

"Y-You filthy thief take your paws off of my things, there is nothing valuable there" I said in a wary tone.

He looked at me like if he was inspecting me, silently. He wasn't even scared of me, even though I was armed and he was empty-handed! And then he smirked.

"Oi, who are you calling a thief!" he yelled, causing me to flinch. "This is my house so I was inspecting all of this" he said pointing at the boxes.

"Wait a second, how is your house when it's mine?! What are you occupies?" I said.

"What the hell are you calling me!? If you dare to call me but any other funny name I'll kill you" he growled, effectively scaring me! And then my body moved by itself.

When he turned to keep looking inside the boxes, "I'M SORRY!" I yelled, and he was knocked down on the floor immediately after.

I let go of the bat and my weakened legs gave up, so I fell to the floor, tired. I looked at the man that I had just knocked down, 'When he awakens he'll kill me! I should call the police while I can!' With that in mind, I stood up to go over to the phone and grabbed it to dial the police station, but I don't know what happened next: the only thing I remember was a slight pain in the back of my neck.

o0o

I was awaked by the doorbell. It was ringing repeatedly so I stood and I rubbed my eyes sleepily, and walked over to the door, opening it.

"Kurokocchi? Kagamicchi? What are you doing here? Isn't it really early ~ssu?" I asked, yawing.

"What are you talking about, Kise-kun?" Kuroko said.

"Is two o'clock, and we thought that you could be hungry, not sleepy" Kagami said and then I saw all the bags he had.

"What?! Two?!" I asked alarmed "But, how is that possible?" I mumbled.

"Kise-kun, are you okay?" Kuroko asked concerned.

I waved my hand in a dismissing way "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine" I said while I stepped aside to let them enter.

I made my way towards the kitchen, gesturing them to follow me. When we entered, they both were surprised at how big my kitchen was. It was old and dirty, but that didn't seem to reduce the size one bit.

Kagami looked at me with wide eyes and a big grin.

"Is this really your kitchen?!" he asked astonished.

I nodded "Yep, it is. Do you like what you see?" I smiled and replied.

"Hell yeah! This is awesome. The best kitchen I've ever been in" he said contedly as he walked through it.

"He really loves to cook" Kuroko said sighing.

"Isn't that the reason you started going out with him?" I said, gently elbowing the shorter guy.

"One of them" he responded with a tiny smile "Anyways, let's go and let Kagami-kun be so he can cook as freely as he likes"

I nodded and we walked towards the large living room. All the memories of last night immediately struck me and I froze. When I saw every box was closed and everything was placed in the same way as I had left them, like if the night before was just a dream or better-yet a nightmare, I sighed and I scratched the back of my neck. ...And I stopped when I felt something.

"Kurokocchi, can you see what I have here?" I said, sitting I sat on a couch.

He approached me and looked my neck "Kise-kun, it looks like some bite" he said, sounding worried.

"A bite? But that's…" and then it clicked, the sharp pain I felt must have been this! He was the one who did it... but that will mean…

Kuroko tackled me "Are you okay?" he asked, worry apparent in his voice.

I nodded and Kagami's voice immediately sounded from the kitchen "Lunch is ready!"

I sighed in relief! Thank goodness he saved me from a massive explanation to the very perceptive Kurokocchi. I stood and followed Kurokocchi to the kitchen, I'm glad Kuroko didn't try to pry more into it.

We ate the marvelous lunch Kagami prepared for us. 'Kuroko is so lucky he gets to eat this everyday, I envy him for that'.

And after we were done, they excused themselves: Kagami had to get some special training done for another match, and Kuroko had to return to the kindergarten he worked in. And thus, I was once again alone in the huge house.

Closing the doors behind them, I went to my room, grabbing the bat, and took a deep breath to calm my nerves. I then directed my attention to the only locked room in the whole mansion.

I banged the bat on the door, over and over, trying to break it, but I didn't even manage to get a small scratch on it! Tiring my brain out, I resorted to yelling and screaming.

"I know you are in there!" I yelled.

I waited a few seconds but got no response.

"Open the freaking door!" I yelled again.

But once again to no avail, so I decided to combine the yells along with banging the door with the bat.

"OPEN" BANG "UP" THUD "YOU" BANG "FREAK" THUD!

I was about to hit the door once again when it opened, causing me to lose my balance and kiss the floor with a loud THUMP! I sat and groggily rubbed my nose. Raising my head I saw him, looking at me with fierce eyes.

I sat there silently; now that he was in front of me, I couldn't deny the truth of his nature. My gramps was right. They do exist. While I was lost in thought he grabbed me by the collar and pulled me to stand harshly.

"Why the hell are you making so much noise?!" he growled.

I struggled to free myself from his grip, but to no avail. I sighed in defeat.

"I want answers" I said.

He raised a brow "About what?" he asked.

"You are really that, aren't you?" I said, averting from those intense eyes.

"I'm what?" he asked.

"You know what I mean" I replied.

"No. I won't until you phrase it" he stated with a smirk.

I bit my lower lip, 'This is ridiculous', "Are you a Vampire?" I asked flustered.

He freed me and stepped back, looking at me several times without saying anything and then sighed. Then he walked towards me and I instinctively stepped back, as he lifted his arms and grabbed me throwing me on to the bed. I looked at him surprised, but it's better to say I was scared!

"I will show you" he said, his voice but a low rumble deep in his throat.

Before I could reply, he was leaning over me! I saw a glimpse of his sharp fangs immediately before flinching as he sunk his teeth into my flesh. I felt dizzy all of the sudden, and then there was a tongue trailing after every drop of blood that tried to escape. He was sucking my blood! 'That's it, he really is a freaking Vampire and he is just above me, sucking my blood-…! Wait, Kise! What if he gets addicted to your blood and sucks you lifeless?!'

Adrenaline rushed into my limbs; arms and legs gaining enough strength to push him away with so much force that he fell to the ground. A bit shocked, he looked up at me, licking a trail of my blood that was on his lower lip. I was astonished. I sat there, caressing the spot that moments ago was being licked by him …and all blood rushed to my cheeks, tinting them a rosy-pink. My heart was beating rapidly inside my chest, my breath was ragged, I was a mess! None of us said anything for a few minutes, which to me felt like hours.

He stood and walked towards me, I looked around for something to protect myself with, and just found a cushion, so I put it lamely between us. He stopped, sensing my fear: I had started to tremble, I didn't want to die.

"I won't hurt you, Kise" he said softly.

"How do you now my name?" I asked.

"Because I heard you talking with your friends, Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi or something like that" he said.

"How could you if you were here closed?" I said.

"Because I have good ears" he said with a proud grin.

"What are you going to do with me now that I know what you are?" I asked averting his eyes, 'Kise, you had a good life. And these twenty years of life I don't regret anything I did.'

"I'm going to kill you, of course" he said with a smirk.

I was going to die, right then and there! No matter what I thought, I wasn't ready; I had so many things to do, so many places to see. I hadn't even had my first kiss yet! And I had yet to find my soul mate! I couldn't die yet, I didn't want to.

I threw the cushion at him and when the cushion collided with his face, I ran for my dear life. I entered my room and closed the door, barricading it with a chair so he wouldn't be able to enter and looked around to see if I had my mobile. But just my luck: I had forgotten it in the living room!

Every thing was silent and I was starting to get unnerved. This wasn't normal! 'He should be rushing here madly, trying to kill me! … Maybe he is hunting me, like some little rabbit! I am his prey after all'. I sat on the ground and rested my head on my knees.

"Gramps, soon I will go with you, sooner than I wanted" I said.

"I'm here" I felt his breath brushing my ears.

Feeling something, I turned abruptly and saw him… He was inside of my room, with a nonchalant pose, as if it wasn't hard at all to enter my room! But how did he do it?! The door was still securely closed and barricaded!

"How did you come in?!". I asked scared.

He pointed to the window lazily "Through there" he said.

"Please, don't kill me, I'm still too young! I swear I won't tell your secret to anyone and you can drink my blood whenever you are hungry ~ssu!" I pleaded desperately.

He looked at me thoughtfully "You will let me drink your blood whenever I want?" he asked.

I nodded frantically "Yeah, and I won't say a word" I said.

He stood there, studying my proposal, as I prayed and prayed for my life to be spared, and after a moment, he kneeled so that he was at my level-eye and looked directly into my eyes.

"Deal" he said.

I sighed in relief; someone had heard my prayers out there! When I looked back at him to smile but my lips were met with his..! I was astonished. My first kiss has been stolen by him. How could it be him?! This was so important to me! So many people had wanted it, but I was reserving it for the right person… and he comes and steals it like that?! I pushed him away, angry.

"What are you so mad about? It was just a small kiss. It's not like it is your first…" he trailed off.

I know he stopped because I was redder than a tomato: why did he have to say that?! He looked at me and smirked and I just glared at him and stood up.

"Get out of my room!" I yelled.

He grinned and approached me "Your blood is awesome and your lips aren't half-bad. Living here with you is gonna be interesting" he said in my ear.

Before I could push him away from me, he was already at the window, jumping off of my window sill. My knees buckled and I fell to the floor, and started thinking of what had happened: I almost died, and my first kiss was stolen by him. This can't get worst, it's impossible! This is awful, I shouldn't have come here!

I used my hands to help me stand up, letting out a breath I've been holding after all of this. I removed the chair from the door and closed my window before stepping out of my room. I turned my head to look at the end of the corridor: the locked door was closed indeed. I sighed and I decided to unpack the rest of my belongings.

As I approached the living room, I saw that vampire going through my things, again!

"Don't touch what it is not yours" I said through clenched teeth.

"Well, these boxes are in my house, which means that they belong to me now, as do you." he said with a smirk.

"Like hell! Those boxes belong to me as does the house, and most importantly, I belong to myself!" I snapped.

This guy is so annoying and arrogant; he thinks he owns the place! He irritates me so much! Like hell I will let him take control over me.

I started to unpack my things and placed them where they belonged, all of this while ignoring that arrogant bastard. He stood in front of me several times but I just walked past him without saying a word, and much less without an expression. At some point he got tired of my attitude and lay on the couch without bothering me, and I was glad he did so.

When I was done I wiped the sweat off of my forehead and decided to take a long relaxing bath. I did deserve it; I had unpacked all my things and cleaned this mansion all by myself.

I entered the luxurious bathroom and filled the bath, before I taking my clothes off and getting in. I let out a contented sigh at the warm feeling the water gave.

I sat in the middle of the large bath and started to rub the soap all over my body. I froze when I felt another pair of hands touching my back! I turned and saw that vampire in there with me, again! I splashed water into his eyes and he growled as I quickly covered myself with my hands and glared at him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing perverted-vampire?" I groaned.

"I wanted to bath with you. What else will I be doing?" he said with a mocking smile.

I splashed water at his face again: I wanted him out of here, now! This is my precious alone time!

"Will you stop doing that" he said, annoyed.

"Why? So you can put your filthy hands all over me again?" I snarled.

"I was doing you a favor anyways; it's not like you are that good." he said nonchalantly.

That hurt. I furrowed my brows and looked around, until I saw the bottles of shampoos and gel. I grabbed them and I started throwing them at him.

"What the hell do-"he was cut off when one of the bottles collided with his face.

He stood up- stark naked- and I saw all, and I mean all that manhood he got hanging between his legs! Gosh! He was monstrous! At that thought I frowned, 'What the hell are you doing, Kise?!' I turned my face to hide the incoming blushed tinting my face as he stepped out of the water and glared at me.

"Get out!" I said, throwing another bottle.

He caught it in mid air "Stop. I'm going now, geez!" he growled.

He left, slamming the door shut. I sighed and immersed myself in the water, 'Can this get ANY worse, really?'

After that I took my bath in peace. I stepped out after I was done and started drying my body. Wrapping a towel on my hair, I started to dress, and then dried my hair. I had always taken good care of my appearance … well, after all I am a model, and I don't want to look like a wreck_ like I used to… I shook my head to stop the stupid thoughts, 'Look at yourself Kise, you are gorgeous! Don't listen to that poor excuse of a vampire'.

I looked at my reflection for awhile and then decided to eat something: it was late already. I stepped out of the bathroom and I looked each way of the corridor; he wasn't there, everything was silent. I started to walk to the kitchen, expecting to be molested, but it didn't happen. Better this way: who wants that annoying vampire molesting them?

I entered the kitchen and opened the fridge, looking through everything Kagami has brought.

"What can I have for dinner?" I wondered aloud.

"You know how to cook?" came from the door, making me jump.

"Yeah, I do" I said back to him.

"What are you going to do for dinner?" he said sitting at the kitchen table.

"Well, for my dinner, I was thinking something light, some salad, I think" I responded still with my back to him.

"And, for me?" he asked.

I laughed sarcastically and turned to face him "So, aside from sucking blood, you are a bat that can eat human food!" I retorted.

He raise a brow angry "What did you call me, you midget" he said.

I looked at him not so amused by his remark, 'Have you looked at me, you idiot?! I'm tall! Are you blind?'

I turned to keep working at my salad and just ignored him. I hear the chair being scraped across the floor followed by his steps; he was walking towards me. I turned abruptly with a knife in my hand and pointed it at him with a fierce glare.

"If you dare to put your filthy paws on me again, I swear I'll maim you. Even if it is the last thing I do" I said, angry.

He raised both his hands in surrender, "Look. Okay, okay, take that from my face" he said.

I put the sharp knife on the table and looked at him for a moment before resuming what I had been doing. I heard him sigh and curse under his breath.

"My name's Daiki Aomine" he said.

I turned, confused "Huh?"

"I'm not a bat, what's your name?" he asked.

I composed myself "My name's Ryouta Kise" I responded.

"Good" he murmured.

He lifted his hand in mid air. I looked dumbly at his hand, and then at his face. He gave me an apologetic look and I shook his hands.

"Then we'll start from a fresh" he said.

I nodded lightly, "I guess".

And this is how I started to live with a vampire as if with a roommate. From here on my life got messy and more chaotic than it already was.

At that time your father was arrogant and he wanted to pick a fight whenever he could: he loved to tease me and see my reactions. But it was fun. Maybe if you had asked me during those days, I would have responded with "I want to kill him!", or something along those lines. But the truth was that I was glad that I wasn't going to be living alone in that monstrous house.

* * *

I hope you liked it, is less angsty tahn the other, it would be more happy, more funny.

Tell me your opinion. : D


	2. Chapter 2

i didn't expec to have so many follows and favs, thank you so much

it made so happy that i decided to update chapter 2, i have to say that this fic i won't updated it regularly

Well, here iit is, enjoy it!

* * *

The light started to bath my room, it was so warm in my bed that I didn't want to wake up, really, really warm but that's odd, I mean I just have one blanket over me and an arm_ Wait, what the fuck is an arm doing here!?_

I turned around and I saw that vampire sleeping next to me _NAKED, _he has a problem, he just a pervert, I pushed him from the bed and I heard a _thump_ and he groaning, he stood and looked at me with a fierce glare, he rubbed the back of his head.

"The hell are you doing on my bed!? And NAKED!" I yelled.

He covered his ears "Stop yelling, geez, you are a nuisance, I came because it looked like you were cold and you were whining so I thought you were having a nightmare, and when I laid next to you, you just stopped, so I wrapped my arms around you and you looked in peace, so I decided to stay, what it means you owe me" he said with a smirk.

"You did this because you wanted, I didn't ask for it, so I don't owe you anything" I said standing.

I stepped out of the room before he could complain; it's too early to start a fight, I'm tired and furthermore I start working again, in some hours Momoi, my manager, will be at the door.

I walked down the stairs and I went to the kitchen, he was already there with a mocking expression, I just ignored it, and I caught a bowl and I ate cereals, I wasn't hungry but I have to eat, I grabbed the bowl and I went to the living room to eat, I wanted to be alone, without annoying vampires.

I sighed and I sat in the small couch, well compared to this living room, you could say the couch was tiny, but in the apartment I lived with gramps was gigantic.

I started to eat and he sat next to me, he looked at the bowl and then at me, I raised a brow.

"You don't eat enough" he said.

_What the hell? I don't need you worrying about me; I know how to take care of me_.

I rolled my eyes and I kept eating ignoring him, he didn't seem to like my attitude, he grabbed my hand and made me face him, I looked into those intense navy orbs.

"Listen to me when I'm talking, I'm worried about your health; you should eat more" he said.

I shake his hand to free my hand "Why would you be worried about me? You don't know me and besides I eat what I want, I've been doing it for awhile and here I am" I said.

He stopped and lowered his head, he looked like he was deep in thought, I guess I hurt him but I don't want to get attached to him and I don't think he wants it either, I stood to let the empty bowl on the kitchen, he then turned to say something but he was cut off by the doorbell, I beamed, he narrowed his eyes and glared at me, I ignored that, let the bowl and went to open the door.

"Ki-chan!" she beamed and jumped into my arms.

I hugged her "Momoicchi!" I said happily.

"You ready to start working again?" she asked worried.

"Of course, don't worry" I responded.

She sighed "You know, I can give you more time, we all know how attached you were with him" she said concerned.

"A month is so much, I can't, I'm bored, I need to start working now" I said.

I couldn't possibly stay here another month, not with that vampire around, I refuse, he is going my life a living hell, because if you go against him or don't listen he gets mad.

"Please, pass, welcome to my humble home" I said gesturing her to enter.

"Wow, this is huge, you know, we could make a photoshot here" she said thoughtful.

"Well, keep on it, I'm going to dress, I won't go to work in my pajamas" I said.

She nodded, I let her to go freely through the house, I just hope she doesn't met with him, I sighed and I went to my room, when I entered the door was closed and I was roughly place between the door and him, he grabbed me by my wrist and looked at me, like if he was mad.

"Who the hell is she?" she said in a low tone.

_He really thinks he owns the place, that's it, I could say she is my girlfriend, and then he would stop his perverted treatment and that touchy manner he has to treat me._

I smiled and looked at him "She is my girlfriend and she is here because we have a date" I said.

He looked hurt for a moment but it was masked by the fury that radiated from his eyes, the gripe he has on my wrist was stronger, I saw his sharp fangs and him leaning closer to my neck, then the sharp pain from his sinking fangs into my flesh, he stood there sucking my blood and licking my neck, it looked like he was marking me, I tried to struggle and push him but to no avail, he is much stronger than I am.

He then pulled away from my neck but not letting go from my wrist.

"You _belong_ to _me_" he said in a wary tone.

I looked at him mad "Like I told you before, I _belong_ to _myself_" I responded.

He then kissed me again, this time roughly, smacking his lips against mine, he nipped my lower lip but I stood there, my lips sealed, I won't let him has his way.

He then looked at me with a smirk "If she was your girlfriend that will mean that it was impossible that _I_ yesterday gave you your first kiss"

I gulped, geez, he caught me, he was right, I guess I thought he wouldn't remember it, but that doesn't give him the right to treat me like this, I pushed him again this time I got free, I cleaned my lips with my sleeve, he looked surprised for a moment but soon he was showing me that cocky smile.

I heard Momoi walking near here, I froze what if she sees him and ask me about him, then what but when I realise I was already alone in my room.

She knocked at my door, I was still against the door, I couldn't let her enter yet, not when I looked this lame and I had to cover all the bites from that bastard.

"Ki-chan, are you in there?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm here, I will be out in a moment" I responded.

"Okay, I will be by the door" she said.

And then I heard her steps walking further and further until I couldn't heard her, then I stood and I went to the bathroom.

I looked into the mirror, my reflection showed me a messy blond, one that was tired, and bitted all over.

I sighed and I started covering the bites with make-up, and through a corner of my eye I saw him there standing, his eyes on me, I turned to face him.

"Could you help me?" I asked.

He raised a brow and smirked "With what?"

"To cover the bite I have in the back of my neck" I said rolling my eyes.

He really test my patience, I've never been this irritated by one person in all my life.

I handed over the make-up to him and I turned, then he started to brush, to my surprise, his movements were soft and slow, none rough as I had expected, when he covered the bite he kissed my neck in a gentle way, I jumped and I took the make-up from his hands.

"T-thanks" I said softly, I could feel my blood rushing to my cheeks.

He grinned and came closer my ear "You owe me now" he said with his husky voice.

That voice sent shiver down my spine, but I recovered fast, _snap out of it, Kise, he is a bastard._

I turned and stepped out of the bathroom without saying a word, I closed the door and I could hear him laughing, I bit my lower lip.

"Bastard…" I mumbled.

I went down and I saw Momoi looking through the window, when she saw I was there she turned and greet me with one of her pretty smiles.

o0o

We walked in silence to the studio, I was irritated and she knew it, we are childhood friends, so she can know if I'm feeling moody, and today was one of those days I could bite if someone tried to make fun of me.

Today the photoshot was with a new photographer, even though he was new in this field, people talked good about him, so his fame was started to pick up hence he was starting to shot for model that had a little more reputation, and I was one of them.

When I set my eyes on him, I knew I wouldn't like him; he just gave a bad vibe, he was tall, more or less like me, one inch more I think, grey hair, and a crazy gaze, he has weird eyes, like if he could et your whole soul with them, I didn't like that.

When I was with the clothes on and the stylist was done with me, I went to the set so we could end this as soon as possible, I didn't feel comfort with those eyes on me.

I was posing for his shots when he narrowed his eyes and smirked, then he walked towards me.

"Not like that" he said positioning me.

His hands travelled down my back, and he rested his hand on my butt, I narrowed my eyes, I couldn't say anything, he then slapped my ass, I wanted to kill that man right in the spot.

"Like this, better, you sure are hot" he said playfully in my ear.

I ignored the comment and I didn't move an inch, I didn't want him to position me again, I'll rather die that let that bastard slap my ass again.

The photoshot ended uneventful, for my luck, I went and got dressed, even though I didn't want to return home, it was better than be here under that bastard, I do prefer the vampire, _he is more hot_.

Momoi was nowhere to be seen, I sighed, _where are you now? _I looked around and I saw the photographer, I gave him a smile and I bowed, I turned to go but he caught me by my wrist.

"Ryouta, _darling_, why don't we go to take something?" he said.

"Sorry, Haizaki-san but I can't today" I said apologetic.

"Don't be so formal, calm me by my name" he said.

"Well, Shougo-san, I'm sorry but I'm in a hurry" I said.

"Then next time, Ryouta" he said in a sultry way.

_Why I can't have a moment of peace on my on work?_ I walked and I sent a message to Momoi, telling her I had to go before her, I couldn't wait there, not with that man, the one that had tried to hit on me.

o0o

Meanwhile in the house, everything was quiet, not a sound was heard, only the singing of the birds that were enjoying the beautiful garden, that owned the house.

A tall man was leaned on the window, watching said birds; he looked thoughtful, lost in thought, when another man, one smaller with red hair and eyes each from one colour, yellow and red, entered the room, calling him.

"Daiki, may I know what get you like this?" the smaller one said.

"Is nothing to worry about, Akashi-sama" the bluenette responded.

Said man narrowed his eyes "I hope that the reason is not that blond guy" he said.

"Don't drag him into this" he snapped.

The smaller one gave him a warning look and he bowed after seeing what he had done, the red haired one sighed and looked at him.

"Daiki, please, be careful, we don't want you to suffer again, we don't want story repeat itself" he said patting the back of the taller.

The bluenette sighed and I looked ta him with a pained expression "Me neither, but him… he just look so alike to her… that I, I don't know" he responded.

"But remember, that even if the share the same blood, and she is the ancestor, they aren't the same person, he is not her, and never will be, he is a man" the red haired said.

"I know and besides, I don't swing that way, and he is just an idiot, I just take fun teasing him, that's all" he said more reassured that he didn't like the young human.

The red haired sighed "I hope it keeps that way only, I will be watching over you, and, Daiki, if you end up falling for him, I will not let you stay in this house anymore, understood" he said in an authoritarian voice.

"Yeah, don't worry, I won't fall for a man" he reassured the small one.

The bluenette then saw said blond returning home, without his knowledge he smiled, a warm smile, one that his leader hadn't see after so many years, maybe said blond will be good for him, maybe it will make him happy, but the bad thing about human is that when they get involve with dangerous creatures, they can end up dead, they are frail and weaker, so one of the rules is that no vampire can fall in love with a human and if they do they will have to abandon the human, and go.

The red haired one saw the scene and decide to go, he just wished for his friend to not get hurt again, but by the looks it didn't seem it will be that way.

o0o

I entered home and I closed the door, I sat there leaning against the room, I can't believe I'm going to have more photoshot with that idiot, and in top of all one of them is in my house, I sighed and I stayed there thinking, my face hided between my knees, and then I hear his steps getting closer and closer until they stopped.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I didn't respond, I wasn't in the mood to talk, and then I felt someone rub my head, it felt so warm, so caring, is been awhile since the last time someone patted me, I looked up and I saw him, he smiled at me, and I don't know what possessed me, but I hugged him, I needed someone right now, he was surprised but soon he returned the hug, after awhile I broke the hug and I stood.

"Now you owe me again" he said smirking.

I rolled my eyes, _what every time you are nice, you are going to say I owe you, I rather prefer you were a bastard._

"What happened? You seem agitated and upset" he said.

"What do you care? I'm sure you will say I owe you again if I tell you my problems" I said.

He grabbed me by my wrist and made me turn to face him "I'm worried about you, Kise" he said with a serious face.

I sighed and I walked to go to the couch, I gestured him to follow me, we sat there for a while in silence, I leaned on the couch and I covered my eyes with my arm.

"On work today, the photographer touched me up, like he owned me, and then later on he tried to hit on me, and the worst of all is that I have to work with him more because he took a liking at me" I sighed.

I felt better after telling this to someone, I used to vent out all my frustrations and tell them to my gramps, but he is no longer here, so having the vampire isn't half-bad.

He was so silent, it irked me, he asked me what was wrong and now he wouldn't talk, I lifted the arm that was covering my eyes and what I saw scared me, his eyes were red of fury, he was angry, he looked so pissed, if someone right now told him anything I'm sure he will kill them, I had saw him fuming but this now was different.

"Are you okay?" I asked in a cagy way.

He saw I was afraid so he relaxed his features "Sorry" he murmured.

I stood and when I was going he grabbed me by my shirt, I turned to look at him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I wasn't mad at you or anything, I don't know what happened" he said scratching the back of his neck.

"Don't worry, is fine, thanks for listening to me" I said smiling.

I patted his head in a motherly like way, he froze and looked at me, he looked like a puppy that had been abandoned and that had found his master again, he wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face on my belly, that startled me, he looked so weak right now, even though he looked so high and mighty those days before, I kept patting his head until he pulled away and went, letting me there astonished.

I waved it off, it wasn't my business, I went to the kitchen to do something for the lunch, but I was feeling lazy so I ate the leftovers from the pizza.

I decided to go walk through the garden, I haven't stepped in it yet, I opened the gallery and I stepped outside, the garden was enormous too, just like the house, but it was peaceful, I could hear the birds singing, we were in spring already, I saw some chairs and I sat, I decided to stay there and contemplate the beautiful landscape.

I hear a noise on the bushes, I stood and I walked over, maybe it was a little kid or some animal that was struck there, when I was there someone pulled me into the bushes, it caught me by surprise.

I looked at the guy who has thrown me, he was small but he looked scary, he was a red-haired boy, for be a little kid he was strong, I stood and I cleaned the dust from my jeans.

I looked at the kid with a smile "Are you lost little?" I said.

He raised a brow "Who are you calling a kid?" he said.

"Huh?" I was confused, this kid didn't talk like one, and neither was scared of me.

"I'm Seijuro Akashi, and since you are aware of us, I won't hide what I am" he said.

"Then you are the same as Aominecchi?" I asked.

"Indeed, I came to warn you" he said.

"Warn me?" I asked.

"Stay away from us or you will regret" he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Nothing good will come from ass-"he was cut off.

"Kise, are you okay? I was looking at the garden and then I saw you being pulled" Aomine said, he looked worried.

"Daiki, what a marvellous encounter, I didn't know you worried that much" the red haired said.

Aomine looked thoughtful for a moment, like he was fighting against something, he looked at me and then at the other vampire.

"Me scared? Don't make me laugh, I just thought I would lose the toy I got to entertain myself" he said nonchalantly with a smug expression.

That hurt, it was like he had stabbed me with a knife in my heart, my chest ached, it was painful, be degraded to a toy, I'm not that, I'm a person and I have feelings, and I was starting to think he was a nice guy, bullshit, he is just a bastard, a stupid bat.

I turned to go but he caught me by my wrist, I shook his hand away and I looked at his eyes.

"Sorry, but the _toy_ is tired and is going to take a nap" I snapped.

I turned because I didn't want to see his expression and I walked into the house, I closed the gallery and I went to my room, closing the door and placing the chair, then I went to the window and I closed, there I saw Aomine still talking with that other vampire, they looked like they were discussing something but id didn't care, I laid in my bed and I covered my self with the blankets, I closed my eyes and I started to doze off.

o0o

I was awoken by my mobile, I rubbed my eyes and I grabbed the phone, I had a message from Kuroko, he invited me to eat at their house, I accepted, and I stood, I stretched my arms and I walked out of my room, no noise was here.

I walked down the stairs and I saw he was on the couch, he was sleeping, he looked peaceful, but he seemed to be cold so I grabbed a blanket and I covered him, even though he doesn't deserve it, but I'm not a bad person, my gramps didn't educate me to be that way.

o0o

I reached their house and I knocked, soon Kuroko opened me the door and I stepped in, they lived in a small apartment but it was cosier than my house, I entered and I sat on the couch, the table was full of the delicious food from Kagami, he could be a cooker if he wanted, I would go to his restaurant to eat always.

Kuroko noticed I was restless and rubbed my shoulder, he looked at me with a concerned look.

"Kise-kun, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, you look like some gave beat you" Kagami said.

I smiled "Not so good, my first day on work and I've been harassed" I said.

Kuroko narrowed his eyes, he has always want that I quit that kind of job, but I like it, I know I had stalker, I've been kidnapped, threatened and sexually harassed, I know is not good but there isn't anything else I can do, and besides the pay is high and for the maintenance from the new mansion I would need it.

"Don't worry, it was nothing, everything is clear now" I tried to reassure him.

He sighed "I will call Momoi-kun, anyways" he said.

"Kise, if that bastard try anything tell me and I will kick his ass" Kagami said and I smiled.

They really are the best, and they are giving me all the support I need after my gramps passed away, after all he was my pillar and he is gone so that pillar was broken letting all my life go down into chaos, but there were they to support me and don't let me fall.

We ate the dinner watching TV and talking about the kids form Kuroko, and the training from Kagami, until it was so late, I then decided to go back, they had tried that I stayed but I told them I had work tomorrow and I needed to be at home, I wished I could stay here but I can't keep bothering them, they have their own life.

I walked and walked until I saw a park, I didn't want to go back home yet, so I decided to stay there, and I sat on the swing and I started to think about home, about that vampire, about his words, _toy…_

I was brought back to reality by a man that sting to booze, he looked at me with those drunkard eyes and I stood to go.

"Pretty boy, why don't we have some fun" he said.

I rolled my eyes "Sorry, sir, but I usually don't have fun with old geezer" I responded with a smile.

He looked at me angry "The hell, you think you are that pretty!" he yelled and punched me in the face.

I returned the punch and he fell to the ground "Sorry, but I'm going" I said.

I walked away form that park, _geez, I just wanted some time to think._

I touched my lip, it was broken and I was bleeding, _fantastic_, I'm a model; I work with my face, _now what?_

When I reached home, Aomine was standing in the door, he looked worried, but that will be impossible, I'm just a toy.

He saw me and came to me, he looked at my face and, of course, he saw the lip.

"What the hell happen?" he asked, worry presented in his voice.

"Nothing, I met an old geezer that wanted to have some _fun_ with me, I rejected him and he got mad hence he punched me" I said.

"Where the hell is him?" he asked.

"Laying on the ground because I punched him" I said.

I entered in home, and I ignored his calls, I was tired, I wanted to go to my bed and end this catastrophic day already, really this can't get worst.

I reached my room and I did as always, then without taking my clothes or shoes I throw myself into the bed and soon I was dozing off into dreamland.

* * *

i hope you like it! let me know you opinion o v o


	3. Chapter 3

Here is another chapter ^ ^

Thank you so much for all the favs and follows o v o

* * *

I was awaken by the stingy sensation I had from my swollen lip, I groaned and I turned, and again, what do you think I saw there, if you thought about a _stupid and perverted-vampire,_ you won.

I stopped for a moment to contemplate his strong features, he looked peaceful, like he wasn't that arrogant, I lifted my hand to caress his face but I stopped it mid-air annoyed when I saw the smirk that he was wearing now, I narrowed my eyes and I kicked him out of bed, I earned some curses and swearings from him, _he just piss me off_.

I stood up and I saw I was stark naked, _wait, think, Kise, when you came back you throw yourself at the bed but you didn't take off your clothes that will mean…._

I grab the blanket to cover myself, ashamed, and I looked at him angry, I pointed a finger at him.

"Y-you perverted _bat_! How do you dare to take off my clothes!" I yelled and I throw him the pillow.

"You looked uncomfortable, so I took them" he said nonchalantly.

_I swear it; I'm going to strangle him._

I took a breath to calm and recollect myself, I didn't want to be a murderer, even if he wasn't human; it's still an immoral act to do.

He looked at me with one of those cocky smiles.

"Don't need to be shy, I already saw it _all_" he said.

I jumped at him and I tried to strangle him, I swear that I was going to kill him, he just stayed there looking at me, amused by my actions, that made me angrier, I was trying to strangle him when he took the blankets that was hiding my embarrassments, and then smirked, and slapped my ass, I narrowed my eyes and I kick him in his crotch, I stood and covered myself again.

"Why would you do that? This is the important part of a man" he hissed in pain.

"Learn your place, _bat_, I will have to teach you how to be a good _pet_ and what you can do and you can't" I said smiling.

I stepped out of the room, letting him there yelling and calling me, I felt triumphant, it felt so good, and for once it wasn't me the one suffering.

I entered in the bathroom and I prepared the bath, while the bath was filling I took a look at my lip, it was awful, it was bloated, I touched and I hissed in pain, it was hurting like a bitch.

I guess I would call Momoi telling her I can't go to work for awhile, what it means I have to stay home with that _bat_, _great, just great_, I sighed and I took off the blanket that was covering me.

I entered the warm water, it felt so good, I was really tired, I submerged, and I could feel my lip calming.

I was grabbing the bottle of shampoo when I heard the door open slowly, I sighed but said nothing, and then someone walking near the bathtub, I know it was him, I turned to face him and he jumped in before I could say nothing, _just like a kid_.

I turned my back to him "Why are you here?" I asked tired.

"I wanted to take a bath" he shrugged.

"Well, I know that there are more bathrooms in the house, why this one?" I said.

"Because I wanted" he responded.

I sighed and I turned to face him "I'm going to warn you now, _bat_, if you dare to touch me, I'll castrate you, you understand me" I said.

He smirked "I like that, take it on" he said.

_He thinks I'm joking,_ I rolled my eyes "I really mean it, so stay away from me, the bathtub is big enough" I said.

"But I like to feel your warm, and hear your heartbeat" he said in his husky voice.

I turned abruptly, my cheeks heating up "L-look, don't come closer, you hear me" I said fluttered.

I hear him laughing behind me "Fine, fine, but at least face me or I will attack you" he said.

_Attack me? Why? Wait, he doesn't mean…_ I turned and I looked at him, wide eyes inspecting him, he was leaned over the edges of the bathtub, with a dangerous and piercing gaze, I lowered my face, _god, why does he have to be so fucking sexy!_ I swallowed and I handed him the shampoo, _let's act natural;_ he looked at it like it was some kind of poison.

"Take it, it doesn't bite" I said reassuring him.

He looked at the bottle and then at me "For what is that?" he asked.

I looked at him in disbelief "You don't know what is this?" I asked.

He shook his head, I sighed and I approached him, I took some shampoo into my hands and I started to clean his hair, it was short and so soft, it felt good between my fingers, I looked down at him and I saw he has his eyes closed and was smiling, he looked content.

"This is for clean your hair" I said.

I was looking at him still, he opened his eyes surprised, and I looked into those navy orbs, he looked embarrassed now, I chuckled, and he looked at me like if I had done something I shouldn't have.

"What is it? Did I do something I shouldn't?" I asked warily.

He shook his head "No, is just, you surprised me, is the first time I hear you, you know, laughing" he said and looked at me.

"What? Is it uncomfortable for you?" I asked.

He took my hands "No, I would better say it please my ears" he said with a fond smile.

All blood rushed to my cheeks, I could feel them heating up, _how can he be such a sweet talker_, I'm sure I looked like a tomato right now, I swatted his hands away in embarrassment but he took one and held it, with the other he caressed my cheek, and in silence we leaned into each other, when we were an inch of each other, our breaths mingling, my phone rang, I pushed him away, I grabbed a towel and I ran away.

I rushed to my room and closed my door, my heart drummed in my ribcage, I lean in it until my knees gave up and I sat on the floor, _What the hell were you doing, Kise? You almost kiss him willingly. _

I sighed and I stood I grabbed my phone, it was Momoi, on one hand part of me was happy that the kiss was stopped but another part of me was sad because I was interrupted.

_Geez, why does this have to be so confusing?_

"Hi, Momoicchi" I said.

"_Ki-chan, where are you? Today we had an important appointment" _she said.

"Sorry, I can't make it, I fought with a drunkard on the park yesterday night, and I got punched, I have a swollen lip, so it's impossible for me to go to work" I said sighing.

"_WHAAATTT!?" _she yelled.

I moved away the phone from my ear, I didn't want to be deaf, I pinched the bridge of my nose, _I'm sorry, Momoicchi, I know it was an important appointment, but that old geezer got the best of me._

"_Fine, anyways, I think you really need to rest, I saw you were kind of moody the other day" _she said sighing.

"Sorry, next time I will be more careful" I said.

"_Don't worry, and take care of yourself" _she said happily _"Well, I have to let you, see you soon"_

She hung up before I could said a thing, I placed my phone in the nightstand and I started to dry my body and to dress, when I was done I dried my hair, I grabbed my phone and I put it on my pocket.

I walked to the door and I opened, I looked at each side of the corridor but no noise was heard, _weird, shouldn't he be here already annoying me._

I shrugged and I went to the couch, I wasn't hungry, _I guess I will skip the breakfast._

I was relaxing in the comfy sofa when I heard a noise coming from the kitchen, I walked there and I saw the kitchen dirty, disorganised and all the food out of the fridge, I was horrified, it looked like some earthquake took place in this kitchen, I looked everywhere and I saw him in the middle of the mess, covered by flour.

He turned and looked at me with a cocky smile, even in this kind of situation you get cocky.

"What are you doing?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"I was trying to prepare you breakfast, I wanted to do some bacon and eggs but they got roasted, so I thought I'll do some cookies, but I couldn't find the ingredients hence the disorder of the kitchen" he said nonchalantly.

"Y-you were cooking for me?" I asked, forgetting about the mess he caused.

He shrugged "Well, I've been telling you that you don't eat enough, and I saw you were skipping your breakfast, so I decided to cook for you" he said.

I smiled, he can be kind of a hooligan but deep down he is such a good person, I'm happy to have to live with him; _he is just like a little kid_.

"Thank you, Aominecchi" I said content.

"Aominecchi?" he asked confused.

I chuckled "I add the –cchi- for people I care for" I said.

I started to clean the flour from his face with one of the towels, but he grabbed my wrist, his navy orbs locked with my topaz orbs, any saying nothing, in silence contemplating one another, he brushed my cheek with his calloused hand, it was firm but he was caressing me softly, I blushed and he smiled immediately, like he was proud that I did, he leaned over, our lips inch away, _please, don't stop now, _I closed my eyes, but nothing happened, I opened my eyes, to see he was no longer there.

_He thinks he can play with me,_ I was fuming,_ and now the one who has to clean this mess is me, of course_.

It hurt, I thought he would kiss me, I touched my lips and I felt the swollen lip, _is it because I'm not attractive enough,_ I shook my head,_ stop it, Kise, you sound like some teenager that has a crush and_, I_, definitely don't have any crush._

I sighed and I started to clean the kitchen, in the middle of the cleaning I hear the oven rang _the cookies he was baking… _I open it and I let them cool, I resumed the cleaning, when all was placed and clean, I grabbed the cookies and put them on a plate, _it will be nice eating them on the relaxing garden, I need time to relax, I wouldn't have minded eating with him..._

I caught the cookies and I walked towards the gallery, and I opened the door, letting the fresh air from the garden flood inside the house, I sat on the chair that was in the middle of the garden, I placed the cookies on the table, I took one bit, they were delicious, they looked ugly but they were yummy, _why is he so confusing? Just like the cookies, they look ugly but are yummy… _

While I was eating the cookies I hear steps approaching me, I didn't want to turn and see his face.

"What brings you here?" I asked bitterly.

"Kise, about what happened…" he trailed off.

"I don't know what you are talking about, and I don't want to know" I responded biting another cookie.

"You like them?" he asked.

"Yeah, they are yummy" I said.

"Can I take a seat?" he asked.

"Where is your cocky attitude?" I snapped.

I don't know why, but I was infuriated, I was so pissed at him, he was just toying with me, but _what am I saying? Have I gone nuts?_

I took a deep breath and I gestured him to sit.

"Sorry, for my rude behaviour" I said.

"Is fine, I can of understand, I would do the same" he responded.

"Let's just forget what happened today, okay?" I said.

He looked deep in thought, _what is taking you so much, you should be glad that I want to forget, that I'm not clingy, and shouldn't you be happy?_

He sighed and looked at me.

"Fine" he responded.

o0o

It was already time for the dinner, so I stood from my spot in the couch and I walked to the kitchen, I have forbidden him the access to the kitchen, after what he done and he understood.

That's why, he is leaned on the doorframe, watching me cook, he won't set foot inside the kitchen, he is keeping his word, sometimes he really is like a little puppy, following the orders from his master; I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" he asked, bringing me back to reality.

"Nothing, nothing" I said still laughing.

"Tell me, Kise" he said aloud.

"Don't worry, is noth—"I was cut off.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, I frowned, _I wasn't expecting anyone, who can be at this hour?_ Aomine saw my reaction and he didn't go to hide like he usually does, he stood there in the shadows watching over.

I walked to the door and I opened the door, I tensed when I saw that man at my door, _what is he possibly doing here?_

"Shougo-san, what brings you here and at this hour" I said.

He pushed me and stepped inside "My, my, Ryouta, _darling,_ you got a big mansion" he said.

"Yeah, I know, so returning to my question, why are you here?" I asked again.

I didn't like that man one bit, and I'm sure it was visible that I didn't like him because every muscle on my body was tensed, I was uncomfortable around him.

"Doesn't it smell like _trash"_ he said.

I looked at him confused "What are you saying?" I asked.

_What I need, a crazy in my house, and to boot one important co-worker,_ I sighed and I tried to stay calm.

"Are you _alone_?" he asked, looking around.

"Yeah, I live alone" I responded.

He smirked and walked towards me, caressing me one of my cheek, he was uncomfortable near me, it was grossing me, but _I don't feel that way with him,_ while I was lost in thought, that pervert took the opportunity and placed his lips on mine, I struggled but he got a gripe of iron, I couldn't take him away, so I did the only thing I could, I kick his _jewels_, he pulled away to cover them.

I could feel the intensity from Aomine's eyes; he was looking at the scene, standing there in the shadows.

I wiped my mouth with my sleeve, _why do people keep kissing me without consent._

"What the hell, Ryouta!?" he yelled angered.

I stepped back "I was trying to defend myself" I responded.

He stood "_Darling,_ don't need to be so cold" he approached his hand.

I swatted it "I'm not cold" I retorted.

"My, my, well next time then" he said.

"There won't be a next time" I said.

"We will see that" he responded.

Before I could say anything he was out of home, _he sure is fast._

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, _what does thing happen to me?_

Aomine then stood out of the shadows and approached me, his eyes were red, I has never has seen them like that, he grabbed me by my wrist, I narrowed my eyes, _I can't deal with your violence now._

I tried to pry out but to no avail, I sighed in defeat.

"What do you want?" I asked tired.

"Stay away from him, you _belong_ to _me_" he responded.

"The hell! Like I keep telling you I _belong_ to _myself_, and besides I can't keep away from him because we work together" I said.

"Then quit your job" he said nonchalantly.

"Who do you think you are!?" I yelled mad.

My work is something I love, no matter how many troubles I encounter I wouldn't quit, and I wouldn't quit because he said me, I swatted his hand, and I pointed at his face, I was fuming.

"Listen, and listen carefully because I won't repeat myself, I make my own decisions, and I will never quit my job, so stop messing with my life and myself, I'm tired of you and your games" I said.

His eyes narrowed "If I tell you to quit, you do it, no complain, and don't ever defy _me_" he said.

"Or what? You will kill me" I said.

"Could be" he said angered.

"Fuck _you, bat!"_ I said aloud.

He grabbed both of my wrist and I struggled to get free, his eyes were red, he was infuriated and I was scared, I was keeping a good front, looking all calm, but deep inside I was trembling, afraid of what is to come, he throw me against the wall, I collided and I hit my head, _that hurts, you bastard, _I touched my forehead and I saw I was bleeding.

I stood and I looked at him, he didn't look one bit apologetic or that he regretted it.

"I _hate_ you" I cried out.

Then his eyes recovered their original eyes, his features softened; now he looked pained about his actions, but you know what I don't give a shit, you did it and you didn't seem remorseful, now eat your stupid excuses.

He approached me and I stepped back, he stopped on his tracks, and looked at me pleading, I turned my face and I walked towards my room.

"Stop right there!" he yelled.

I flinched; his voice was really scary when he yelled, I stopped.

"Sorry, Kise, it wasn't my intention to yell at you or to hurt you" he said, he tried to touch me but I swatted him.

"Don't worry, I know which one is my position, here, for you, I'm just a mere human who isn't no worth a shit, oh, wait, yes, just to feed you" I said and I turned to leave.

"Geez, Kise, this isn't as easy as you think, don't get mad" he yelled from the room.

"It isn't easy? Don't make me laugh, you are an irrational being, you lost your temper because I defied you and you hit me, knowing perfectly that I'm weaker than you, or you weren't thinking when you acted?" I yelled back.

Silence was the respond I got, I walked fuming until I reach my room, where I slammed the door shut, and I closed my window, _that bastard, he thinks he can act like that and not face any consequence._

I climbed into my bed, wishing to never wake up, wishing that I had never set foot in this house, that I didn't grow up, that I didn't met him…

o0o

I awoke because I was feeling chilly, it was a weird sensation, I mean every morning is _warm_; I turned to see the other side of the bed empty, _who cares if he didn't come,_ but it hurt, I felt shunned.

I throw the blankets away and I stood, I took my pajamas off and I got dressed, I walked out of the room just to be greet with silence, I walked over to the kitchen, I opened the fridge but as soon as I looked at it I closed, _I guess I'm not hungry today._

He didn't make an appearance, and I knew he wouldn't do it, not today, or maybe not even tomorrow, maybe I wouldn't see him anymore… My chest burned, it was painful not to see that stupid _bat._

I shook my head and I slapped both of my cheeks, _this is for the best, Kise._

I went out to the garden and I sat to contemplate the view, and to listen to the birds singing, it was relaxing how the breeze will brush my cheeks from time to time.

I jumped from my seat when out of the blue in front of me appeared the red-haired boy that I met here on the garden.

"Ryouta, good morning" he said.

"M-morning, I guess" I responded.

"So, how is everything going?" he asked.

I looked up to the sky "I don't know, weird, awkward, I mean I don't get him, he is just weird, one moment he is like a horny teenager and in the other he is a mad beast, it is really confusing and even if I try to have a decent discussion with him, he would just try to shut me up" I responded.

"I see, well, Daiki has been always so hot-headed" he said calmly.

I sighed "And violent" I added.

"Indeed, he has never been good dealing with humans, because they test his patience, as he says"

"Then why doesn't he try to be more open-minded, I mean, he can't control me, we aren't even friends, and he is trying to close me here, I would like to make amends with him" I sighed.

"Ryouta, I would like to think that after what you experienced yesterday, you would take up into my warning and stay out of our lives, because Daiki has already decided so" he said.

It was like all my air has been stuck in my throat because I couldn't form any word, or anything alike, I was surprised, my chest burned with pain, I hated that sensation, _as easy as he stepped into my life, he steps out, without trying it._

"Sorry, but I have things to do" I excused myself.

"Don't worry, Ryouta" he responded.

I entered inside the house and closed the door of the gallery behind me, the air that I welcomed before now was stinging my lungs; I didn't want to be there.

I took a good sum of air to calm myself, and I looked at the stairs, _I have to talk with him, this can't be true._

I walked slowly to the stairs and I stopped there, for the first time since I came to this house, I stopped to contemplate how big they were, I took step after step until I was up, I turned my head to look at the end of the corridor, where his room was.

I started to walk over there and I stopped at his door, nervously I knocked at his door.

"Aominecchi, are you in there?"

It was a question which I knew already the answer, but my question was met with silence, I knocked again.

"Please, talk to me"

Still no response.

"I know, I shouldn't have gotten mad when you told me to quit, I know you were worried but you didn't have the right, and I'm sorry I did, and besides you still have to apologise properly for what you did, or are you going to ignore me, I _live_ here"

He didn't answer, it was really painfully, knowing he was right there and not being able to talk to him.

"I get it, Aominecchi, you are already tired of me, but I expected we could has been friends"

But to no avail because once again I was met with silence, I sighed in defeat and I turned to leave.

I walked over to my room and I sat on my bed, I grabbed my phone and I dialled Kuroko's number.

"_Hello"_ I heard him speak.

"Hi, Kurokocchi" I said.

"_What is it, Kise-kun?" _he asked.

"Do you mind if I stay tonight at your place?"

"_Of course not, you can come now if you want to"_ he responded.

"I'm going right away"

I hung up and I caught a bag, I placed a change of clothes, my pajama and my brushteeth, and I closed the bag, I swing it over my shoulder and I stepped out of my room.

The house was in silence, an uncomfortable one, I walked down the stairs, and I stepped out of home closing the door behind me, I stood there watching the house until I turned and I went.

o0o

Meanwhile certain vampire was watching the blond go, with a pained expression, he felt hurt, remorseful because he didn't try to talk with him, because he had hurt him, he didn't give any chance to the blond, he just chased him away, as far as he could, he sighed, he was devastated.

_But this is for the best, right?_

"You did the correct thing, Daiki" his leader said.

He pinched the bridge of his nose "I don't know anymore…" he mumbled.

"Daiki, if it wasn't because you said you didn't swing that way, I would think you love him" he said.

But the bluenette didn't respond, he didn't have an answer to that question, _did I love him? _Was the question invading his mind now, he was confused, this was getting out of hand, he couldn't involve the blond just because he selfishly had ended up falling for him, so the only answer he could give was one, even if it pained him, even if it killed him, he would never accept it.

"No, I don't" he answered.

His eyes were set outside the window, looking beyond everything, he didn't want to be here, he wanted to run away, far away, away from the human, but he couldn't, something inside of him didn't let him, he wouldn't abandon the human, even if he wouldn't talk with him anymore or to see him, he would know he was there and he thought that was enough.

"Daiki, I'm not stupid and you know it, I'm much older than you and I know what is going through your head, I saw you grow up" the red haired vampire said sighing.

The red haired leader knew what he was going through, because he once was in the same situation as him, and he didn't want his friend to suffer as he did.

"Daiki, I, once fell in love with a human" the leader said.

The bluenette turned to look at him dumbfounded "Y-you did?"

He nodded "Yeah, and that person ended up dying because I was reckless and I meddle with him" he stopped and the bluenette saw the pain on his eyes "I was blind and young and thus I vexed all, the elders warned me but I didn't listen, I wouldn't listen, I thought they just wanted to separate us because he was a human but no, they were warning me because they knew that the human will suffer, and indeed, I lost him and since then I stood alone, I lost him because I claimed him mine, and I didn't let him have a normal life" he stopped again trying to recover his breath "maybe if I didn't meddle with him, he would had a longer life" he said, remorse present in his voice.

"Why didn't you try to convert him?" the taller asked.

"I did convert him but they took him from me because the elders punished me for disobey them, I lost him," the smaller said with glassy eyes.

"I'm sorry, Akashi-sama" he responded.

"Don't need to be, you weren't even born, Daiki, but what I want to say you is that you better let go of the human, enjoy being his friend but no more, this has already happen to you Daiki" he said and stayed silence for a moment "_He _killed her because he knew you loved her, I know you met him again, please don't claim Ryouta as yours, don't succumb to his game again, or once again you will lose someone important, and even if you turn him, he will be taken from you, remember my words" he said.

"Don't worry, Akashi-sama, I won't commit the same mistake twice" he said.

The red haired vampire went, letting the other alone; he stood there looking through the window, wondering how the human will be.

He averted the eyes from the window and looked at his table, he sat on the chair and opened a drawer, retrieving from it a photo from a beautiful woman, with stunning eyes and a flashing smile, she looked like a person of strong will and cheerful attitude, he caressed the photo, "I'm sorry" he murmured to the photo, he regretted his past, his decisions, he observer the photo of that woman, not letting go of any detail "He just look so alike to you…" he mumbled.

"I wish you where here to help me" he said to the picture.

* * *

i hope you liked it

Chapter 4 is almost done, so if i finish it i will update it later : D


	4. Chapter 4

Well, here is chapter 4

Thanks again for the follow and favs, it warms my heart o v o

I will reply the reviews later, now i gtg, enjoy this chapter

* * *

I knocked at Kuroko's door and Kagami was the one that greeted me, letting me enter and closing the door behind him.

I was tired, I was restless, I wanted to ran away, I wanted to hid myself, I didn't want to come here to mope, I wanted to be stronger but I wasn't…

Kuroko looked at me and I gave him a weak smile, he shook his head and gestured me to sit on the couch, I did as I was told, and we sat in silence, until I was ready to talk.

"I've met someone…" I trailed off, lowering my head.

"Did that someone do that in your lip?" he said, and I could distinct a hint of anger in his voice.

I shook my head "No… this is something I got from a fight…" I said lowly.

Kagami ruffled my hair "We aren't in any hurry, so take your time" he reassured me.

I nodded "Well, this guy…it's all over without even started" I smiled wryly.

_What the hell are you talking about, Kise? Of course, it haven't started, have you look yourself in the mirror, how will he want to be with someone as ugly as you—_

Kuroko slapped me and I was brought back.

"Stop it, Kise-kun, don't do that again, you heard me" he said, I knew he was hurt and concerned.

I nodded "I'm sorry… Kurokocchi…" I murmured.

He sighed "Kise-kun, if that guy doesn't want anything with you, is his lost, okay?" he said.

"Yeah…" I responded "Could I stay here for some days?" I asked softly.

"As I told you before, our house is your house too, Kise, we are a family" Kagami said with a smile.

o0o

It's been a week since I came back home, I stood there looking at the door entrance, I inhaled as much air as I could and I took each step slowly until I reached the door, I took the key from my pocket and I looked at them, I opened the door and I entered.

I was expecting to see a mess of a house but to my surprise it was incredible clean, everything was tidy.

No noise was heard, _I guess he doesn't want to see me ever again, _I shook my head, _and who cares, because I don't._

I took my bag and I walked towards my room, the bed was done, _but when I left my bed was messy, has he…?_ I slapped my face, and I let the bag on bed, I took the things from inside.

I went to the couch and I sat, in the afternoon I had a photoshot, I had returned to work again, I sighed, _I will see that crazy again._

Suddenly, there he was, standing in front of me, looking right into my eyes; I turned my head averting his eyes.

"Hey…" he said softly.

"Hi" I responded bitterly.

"…how are you, Kise?" he asked.

"Fine" I said.

And we stood in silence again, this was awkward, couldn't he see I didn't want anything to do with him.

"Kise, I'm sorry" he said.

"Not need to be" I said.

I stood and I leave the room, I couldn't stay in the same room, I went to the kitchen, I took an apple and I started eating it, he entered the room after.

"I know, that what I've done was wrong, that I should have tell you but—"I cut him off.

"No, Aominecchi, you didn't need to tell because you and I are different, I'm a human and you are a vampire, what it means we can't be together, I get it, is dangerous, I've been warned already, and that's why I decided I should go to other place to go" I said.

He looked at me, panic and remorse was flashing through his eyes, he grabbed me by my arms strongly and shook me.

"You can't leave, you can't leave me, and I won't let you do this to me _again_!" he yelled angered.

_Again? What does he mean again?_ I looked at him, I have forgotten about the pain he was causing me, and I formed the question that I was so scared of.

"What do you mean _again_?" I asked cagy.

He let go of me and stepped back, he then rushed out of the kitchen, letting me there alone; _again he is running away._

"Aominecchi, you see, how this doesn't work, you run away every time you don't like how the situation gets, you avoid me" I yelled to the tip of my lungs, and throw the apple where he had stood moments before.

I retrieved the apple from the spot on the floor and I threw it in the trash, _again, alone, Kise._

"When I am going to find someone…." I mumbled.

o0o

I was fooling on the couch when the doorbell rang, I stood and walked towards the door, I opened the door and I was greeted with a cheerful pink haired girl.

"Hey, Momoicchi" I said.

"Ki-chan…" she trailed off.

"Cheer up" I said with a big smile.

"But you… you seem upset" she said.

I shook my head "I'm just tired from doing nothing all day long, I need to work, so let's go" I said.

She let go the topic, and nodded, I was already dressed, so I didn't have to stay any longer in the house, I closed the door and we walked to the studio in silence.

In the studio, the first person I saw was him, it seems I'm going to be working under his wing, Momoi thinks is a good idea, to increase more my popularity since he is a well-known photographer now.

When I saw the clothes I have to dress my jaw dropped, _why do I have to cosplay as a vampire!?_ From all things, it had to be this, I gritted my teeth, I wanted to come here and forget about him, and they make me wear this.

I sighed and I entered the room with my clothes on, I saw Shougo smirking, but I just ignored it.

The model that was working with me in this set was dressed like a werewolf, I rolled my eyes, the eternal enemies; _can this get more stupid?_

The first photos taken was from us separated, then together, on those ones the sexual content was really high, and the last ones the scene we had to display was the one that the werewolf was slicing my throat with his sharpie fangs, and I was dying in his arms and I was bled.

When we were done he clapped his hands, calling the attention from all the stuff.

"Those shots were marvellous, I can't wait to ask _his_ opinion" Shougo said.

I just ignored him, I wanted to get out of here soon, I have enough dealing with one crazy at home; I couldn't deal with another here at my work.

o0o

When I reached home I went straight to the bathroom, I took all my clothes and when the tub was filled, I climbed in.

This is the best room from all the house, here you can think, you can relax, you can isolated yourself from the outside world.

The door cracked open, and I opened my eyes, he approached the tub and sat on the edge, back to me, he was tense I could see it on his shoulders.

"How weird, you didn't climb in this time" I said to break the silence.

"I…well….you see…" he seemed to be tripping with his own tongue.

I chuckled "Is fine, my gramps had taught me that I had to learn to forgive others when they really mean it, if not I could punch them for being jerks" I said.

He finally looked at me "Well, I like your gramps" he said grinning.

I smirked, he looked at me confused, I approached him and I took the opportunity to drag him in the bathtub full clothed.

"What are you doing? I came here to make the peaces" he said.

"Well, take this as me forgiving you" I said with a smile.

"Then we are good now?" he asked warily.

"Yeah, but no more fights, okay" I said.

"Then you will stay, right?" he said.

I nodded "Like if you could kick me out of my own house that easily"

He sighed in relief "I'm glad that you are staying" he said.

"Me too" I responded.

We stood in silence, looking at each other, and then I realised that he was with his clothes on.

"Aominecchi, aren't you going to take your clothes?" I asked.

"My, my, aren't you eager to see my fabulous naked body" he said with a smirk.

I splashed water at him "You have a big ego_, perverted-bat"_ I said.

He laughed "Maybe" he responded.

He stepped out of the tub and took off his clothes, I turned my face when I realised I was watching him strip, _Kise, you big pervert, what were you doing?_

He entered the water once again, but this time by his own foot.

He took the bottle of shampoo and looked at me.

"Do you want me to clean your hair again?" I asked smiling.

He shook his head "No, this time, I would like to do it for you" he said averting my eyes.

I flushed "Well, I-I guess is fine" I said.

I turned, and he sat behind me, he was really _really_ near, I mean, I could feel his hot breath on the back of my neck, he started to soap my hair softly, his hands were big and I liked how he was touching my hair, it was relaxing, without realising it I leaned into his touch, I heard him laugh and I blushed.

Into his soothing touch I fall asleep; _it is so warm and comforting._

When I opened my eyes and I saw I was still on the tub, and I was leaning over something warm and comfy, _wait, in the tub there is nothing like that,_ I turned and my nose collided with his nose, _gosh, I've been sleeping using him like a pillow._

"Hey" he said softly.

I pulled away "Hey…" I murmured "You should have awoken me" I said averting his eyes.

"I think we should get out of the tube" he said.

I nodded "Yeah, you are right" I said.

I stood up and stepped out of the tub, and he was still inside sitting, watching every move I did, _what are you looking at? What is so interesting in my body? Is not like I'm stark nake—WAIT! I AM!_

"Stop looking, YOU BIG PERVERT!" I yelled.

"Why? You are giving me a nice show" he said smirking.

"You _really_ are a big _perverted-bat"_ I said covering with a towel.

"Ooooh, is already over, what a pity" he said, feign sadness.

I threw a towel at his face "You can spend all day there" I said.

I stepped out of the bath, with the towel around my waist and another wrapped in my head.

I entered in my room and I closed the door, I throw myself in the bed, _is nice, he was being a rational being for once, if he keeps that way, maybe…_ I sat abruptly, _what the hell you are thinking!? Maybe, maybe what!? There is no way in hell I would fall for him, he is just a big perverted-exhibitionist!_

I stood and I started to dry my body, trying to stop myself from thinking about stupid things, when I was done I stepped out of the room and suddenly I heard a loud noise coming from downstairs.

I rushed there, trying to find where the noise was made, and what I found there, no one else that our _lovely _vampire, he was in the middle of the kitchen with all the pans and stewpots over him, I faceplamed myself.

"Aominecchi, wasn't the kitchen off limits for _you"_ I said.

He scratched the back of his head "Well, I know, but, you know, since we are starting anew I wanted to cook something for you, but I opened a shelf and all fell on me, I swear" he said.

I sighed "Is fine, why don't we cook together next time better" I said.

"But I wanted to surprise you, to show you that besides an _awesome_ body, I have other awesome skills" he said smirking.

I chuckled "Why would you want to impress me?" I asked.

I kneeled to start picking up the pans, he sat fidgeting, I looked at him with a raised brow; he stood and picked up all.

"Anyways, what do you want for lunch?" he asked.

"Surprise me" I said.

I sat to contemplate him cooking for me, _why would he dodge my question like that? He looked uncomfortable, but if he doesn't want to talk about it, I won't pry; I'm not a pushy person._

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realised that he has already ended, and all the food that was placed on the table was black, all was roasted, he seemed ashamed and upset because he couldn't do it better, even if he tried.

"I'm sure it is delicious" I reassured him.

He shook his head "I don't think so" he responded.

We sat in silence, looking at the food displayed in front of me, I caught my fork and I pinched the food, I brought it to my mouth, and I started to chew it, there was only one word to describe his food DISGUSTING, I have never taste something so bad, I mean, I know I cook bad but this, this is in a different level.

"You don't like it, do you?" he said.

"Sorry, I'm not better than you cooking, so don't mind it, okay?" I said, flashing a smile.

"Yeah, sure" he said.

He seemed really beat by it, I didn't know he will get so upset by this, I sighed and I looked at him.

"Aominecchi, I guess you can only cook cookies, those were delicious, I wouldn't mind eating them more often" I said.

He grinned proudly "Of course, they were delicious, I cooked them"

I chuckled "Yeah, yeah, but we have to eat something now" I said.

"True, because you have work this afternoon, right?" he said.

I nodded "Yep, so I need to eat to be full on" I smiled.

He ruffled my hair "Then you should do something now"

"You are right" I said.

I cooked some stews for both, with some veggies, always eating healthy and in equilibrium, he did eat all, he can really eat human food, is surprising, if I didn't know he was a vampire I would think he is just another human, he does look like one.

When we were done we went to the garden, we sat in silence, listening to the many sounds of the nature, it was relaxing, we were in good terms, there wasn't fighting, and we were friends, but there was something that seemed off, I felt _empty_, I wanted more, more than a friendship, but that is something I couldn't ask for, and I shouldn't be feeling like this, I mean, we pretty fight for everything, I sighed, _this is so complicate, is giving me a headache._

"Kise, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, a bit of a headache, nothing important" I smiled.

o0o

I have spent all the time with Aomine on the garden until it was time for go, and I realised that he was reluctant in let me go, he really didn't like that I went to work, but he was respecting it.

And here I was, once again I had another photoshot with Shougo, _geez, why does he has to be so famous?_

I was walking by in a corridor, because I came early, I still had some time before all started, and suddenly I was pulled inside a room, I looked to see who it was and there and I saw he was smirking.

"What is it, Shougo-san?" I said, trying to cover the irritation from my voice.

"Nothing, I just wanted to have a little and nice chat with one of my favourite models" he said.

"Sorry, but I have no time now" I said.

"Okay, then later" he said smirking.

And before I could answer he was outside the room, I sighed irritated, _really, why does people throw what they want before letting others answer, it just infuriated me_, I rubbed my temples trying to calm myself, _come now, Kise, you are a professional model, don't let this affect you._

When the photoshot was over, I saw through the corner of my eye how he was approaching me, _think of a good excuse to ditch him,_ before I could think of anything he grabbed me.

"Ryouta, are you free?" he said.

"No, sorry, I can't" I said, trying to look apologetic.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because I have an appointment" I responded.

"With _whom?"_ he asked.

"A friend" I responded irritated.

"Well, you could ditch him and come with me" he said with a smirk.

"No, I can't, because I promised him, so if you don't mind I'm in a hurry" I said.

Before I could rush outside he grabbed me again "Take _fun _then" he said.

I turned and I left the studio.

o0o

I reached home, and when I entered I started to panic, all the furniture was upside-down, I was like an hurricane came by, destroying all harmony from this house, then I heard a noise in the kitchen, I froze in the spot, _a robber, but I'm unarmed, where are you now Aominecchi?_

I swallowed, and I walked as fast as I could to the second floor, I rushed to his door and I knocked softly, _who better than him to help me._

"Aominecchi, you in there? I need your help, please come out" I pleaded.

But to no avail because the door didn't open, and I heard the person doing even more noise, and now I heard them walking out of the kitchen, I was scared, terrified, my heart keep beating hard and fast against my ribcage, I knocked again.

"Aominecchi, help me please, I need you!" I said aloud.

The noise stopped, _crap, he heard me, and Aominecchi isn't here, gosh, please help me_, I was curled in front of his door, hiding my face in my knees, when I heard that person coming upstairs, my mind went blank, I was paralyzed, I grabbed my knees stronger and I hid my face there, like if that could make me be invisible.

The steps were nearing and nearing more and more, and then I heard them rush to where I was, _I got caught, that person found me; _I started to shake and tremble.

"Oi, Kise, you okay?" I heard Aominecchi say.

I looked up and I saw his worried face, I jumped and I threw myself at him, he stumbled a bit.

"There is someone in here, he destroyed the house, I was scared so I came to ask you for help but you weren't in your room and I thought that I was going to…" I trailed off.

He ruffled my hair "Sorry" he murmured.

I looked up "Why?" I asked.

"I was the one that destroyed all, sorry, it got out of hand" he said apologetic, rubbing the back of his neck.

I stepped back, my eyes went wide "W-what? But why would you do that?" I asked in disbelief.

He sighed and looked up at me "An old _friend_ sent me a letter with several photos in it" he said in a dark tone.

"But you can't destroy my house or my belongings, just because you get mad, you could have broken something that was important to me, then what, you couldn't repay me" I said aloud, I was angry at him.

"I'm really sorry, Kise, is just, I lost it, I wasn't myself" he said, lowering his head.

"What would have happened if I were to be in home?" I asked.

He fell silent, and I imagines the worst, _he could have attacked me, break my neck, suck all my blood, for him it was as easy as to shred a paper, _I swallowed and stepped back again, he saw me and his eyes reflected pain, he looked like a punished puppy.

"I would have never ever hurt you, Kise, I swear!" he said aloud.

"I-I believe you then" I said.

He smiled "Thanks"

I sighed "We have to tidy the mess you did" I said.

He laughed "I guess you are right" he said.

o0o

When we were done cleaning the house I throw myself at the couch, I was really tired, it was like I moved in again, I sighed, he sat next to me, he still felt guilty for what he had done, I guess that is enough punishment, I sat and I looked at him.

"Aominecchi, is fine, when I got mad I usually like to break things too, so don't take it to heart, I forgive you" I said patting his head.

"Really?" he said content.

Then he throw himself at me, and wrapped his strong and big arms around me, hugging me, it felt good, I leaned into him and I hugged him back, _it feels good being here with him, I can't keep denying the reality, I do really like him, _he broke the hug and I sighed, _why did you stop hugging me?_

"Oi, Kise, you okay?" he asked.

He heard me sigh, _how wouldn't him with those sharp ears _"Yeah, don't worry" I tried to reassure him.

He arched his brow "Alright" he said.

"I'm going to bed, I'm tired" I said.

"Good night, Kise" he said.

"Night, Aominecchi" I said back to him.

I stood and went to my room, I closed the door and I stood there leaning in the wooden door, I sighed and I walked towards the window, and I saw two shining orbs on the garden, I rubbed my eyes and there wasn't anything there, _I guess, I'm really tired, I'm having hallucinations now, _I laughed bitterly.

I throw myself at the bed and I covered with the blankets, burying my face on the pillow, until fast enough I was dozing off.

* * *

i hope you like it ^ ^


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much for the reviews, it makes me happy to know your opinion

**anon: **thank you so much, hahaha kind of xD i will, i will, thanks for your support o v o

well here is chapter 5

* * *

The alarm I set on my phone rang loudly, awaking me from my slumber, I rubbed my eyes and I stretched my arms to grab the phone from my nightstand, I turned it off and I sat on the bed, I stretched my arms and I yawned.

And, yeah, if you thought that the _bat_ was sleeping on my bed again, you were right.

I looked at him but he seemed to be asleep, I smiled and I stood, I opened the window, to let the air refresh the room, and I heard him shift on my bed, _I guess he is searching for my warmth, _I chuckled and I left him there.

I entered the kitchen and I saw that red-haired vampire drinking a tea on my kitchen, _how the hell do they sneak anywhere they want to?_ I sighed and I looked at him.

"Morning, Ryouta" he said.

"Morning" I said.

I walked over the fridge and I took the milk, I grabbed a bowl and I took some cereals, and I sat there with him, he was drinking his tea peacefully.

"So, what brings you here?" I asked.

"I just came to take Daiki" he responded.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well, since he is a stubborn one, he refuses to suck blood, so we have to take him back to feed him" he said.

"But he is drinking mine, so he doesn't need now" I said.

For some reason I didn't want him to go, I didn't want to stay in this house alone, this was so big for me.

He stopped drinking his tea and looked at me "Really? He hasn't informed me" he resumed drinking his tea again "But I can still tell that he is not drinking as much as he needs, he is constricting himself" he said softly.

"But, why would he do something like that, I mean we have a deal, he let me live and I let him suck my blood" I said.

He stopped and arched both of his brows "I see…" he mumbled.

He stood up and let the cup on the sink; he sighed and turned to look at me.

"Well, is time for me to take him, and talk with him" he said.

And before I could say something he was already gone, I frowned, _they always sneak away before I can talk, _I sighed and I ate my cereals.

o0o

In Kise's room, a certain red-haired vampire entered the room after checking Aomine wasn't where he was supposed to be, on his room, the leader frowned, he was angry at the bluenette, he was losing control over the situation, he was sharing a bed with the human, he sighed and approached the bed, he throw Aomine from the bed violently.

"The hell!?" the bluenette said confused and angry.

"Morning, Daiki" he said in a dark tone.

The other swallowed and lowered his head, as if he was in shame "Morning, Akashi-sama" he responded.

"May I know, what brings you to_ his_ room?" he asked.

The red-haired vampire was mad, really mad, and the other knew, and from this one no one will save him, he was warned him but he kept deaf ears to the orders of his leader hence now he was pissed at him, he was trying to warn him in a friendly way, after all he wanted the best for him, he had seen him in his worst state and he didn't want that again for him, but the stupid bluenette ignored it and now he was going to get punished.

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled.

"Daiki" he said in authoritarian tone "You know what will happen now, right?" he asked.

The taller vampire nodded "Yeah"

"Good, caught your things, we are going back" he said.

Aomine stood, his eyes went wide, he expected to get hit but to have to abandon the human, not that, he couldn't be separated from the human, he stepped back, not wanting to go with his leader.

Said leader sighed "Daiki, you have to feed yourself, that is why I'm taking you, I'm not that cruel, but I'm telling you, you are going to be away for a time, let's see if like that you can keep your head cool when you come back, you can bid him goodbye too" he said and left the room.

The bluenette left the room and went downstairs to search for the human.

o0o

Today was Saturday what it means that I have the free day, but since he is going what I'm going to do, be here closed is not an option, maybe visit Kuroko and Kagami and spend there some days, or invite them here, since I was lost in thought I didn't see Aomine entering the kitchen.

"Hey" he said from behind.

I chocked on my cereals, and I coughed.

"You okay?" he asked.

I nodded "Yeah, you just surprised me" I said smiling.

"Kise, I have to say you something" he said lowering his head.

"Aominecchi, I already now, so go, don't worry about me" I said.

He looked at me "How…how do you know?" he asked.

"The tiny vampire told me, he was here drinking some tea, like he owned the place" I said.

He laughed "Well, that is how he is" he said.

"And when are you coming back?" I asked.

"I don't know" he said apologetic.

"I see, well, remember that we humans grow old so don't take so much time, I don't want you to come back and see me full of wrinkles" I said laughing.

He stood there in silence, he looked pained, he wrapped his arms around me and buried his face on my neck, and he sank his teeth onto my skin, _it's been awhile since you sucked my blood, hasn't it?_ He stood there sucking me dry, I swear, when he was done he kissed the spot he has bit and I froze, _why are you being so nice? I mean, is a deal, you don't have to seem like you hate it, you said yourself, you liked my blood._

He pulled away, breaking the hug, and he ruffled my hair.

"I will come back soon, take care, Kise" he said.

I nodded "You too, Aominecchi" I said smiling.

And I watched as he left the kitchen, in that moment I felt a stink in my chest, _why does it hurt? Is not like I won't see him again, right?_ When I focused again he was no longer there, I sighed and I sat again, and I finished eating my cereals.

I stood and went to my room, I grabbed my phone and I dialled Kuroko's number.

"_Hello?" _he asked.

"Hey, Kurokocchi, what are you doing today? I have the day free" I said.

"_Oh, I was going to watch Kagami-kun, he has a match today, come, it will be fun"_ he said.

"Okay, where do we meet?" I asked.

"_Come home, I'm still here, so we can go together"_ he said.

"Okay, I'm going right away" I responded.

o0o

I knock at his door, soon he opened me the door to let me in, with a tiny smile as a greeting, I returned the smile and I stepped inside the cosy house.

"Are you okay, Kise-kun?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, not need to worry" I said back to him.

He sighed, _sorry, Kurokocchi _"Okay, well, since you are already here, let's get going" he said.

I nodded and we exited the house, he closed the door and I followed suit, he lead me to our destination, we reached and took our seats, they were reserved, is understandable, all his team know that they are dating.

"It's been a while since I came here to watch him play" I said.

"Yeah, since he was hospitalised…" he trailed off.

"Is fine, you can talk about it, I had already accept I won't see him ever again, I won't start crying again just because you are talking about him, but yeah… since then I hadn't come, he loved to come to cheer Kagamicchi" I chuckled, remembering it.

"He was a person that was full of energy and he showed, even thought he was so old" he said.

"Well, he always thought he was our age, he never considered himself old" I laughed.

"True" he showed a tiny smile.

We stopped our conversation when we saw the match was starting.

It's been awhile since I talked about my gramps, I really do miss him, he was like a dad for me, he did the best he could to take care of me since the accident, and I appreciated it, I had always been happy with him, and Kuroko and Kagami loved him too, he was one of the best person I had ever meet.

_Gramps, I'm doing fine, I'm kind of confused at the moment, but I will get out and figure out what I want, I guess, so don't worry, I would do just fine._

o0o

In the break, I excused myself and I went to the bath, _I should had peed before going out of home, what I am now a little kid?_, I sighed, I entered the bath and I peed.

When I was cleaning my hands, I upped my head and on the mirror I saw the reflection of Haizaki behind me, I turned to face him, _what the hell is he doing here?_

"My, my, I didn't expect to see _you_ here, did you come with your friends?" he asked smirking.

"Yeah" I said.

He approached me and I stepped back "Ryouta, _darling,_ you don't need to be so guarded around me" he said.

"Well, after you attacked me in my own house, I came to be wary around you, _sorry_" I said bitterly.

In a flash I was pinned against the door, and he was behind me, I could feel his nasty breath on my neck, _this just gross me out_, I struggle but to no avail, he sure is strong.

He leaned onto my ear.

"I will give you a little _gift_" he said nipping my ear in the process.

"Wha—AAAAH!" I yelled in pain.

He bit me, on the neck, it was painfully, even worst than Aomine's bites, all his teeth were fangs and they were piercing my flesh, they were cutting me, it hurt, I hissed in pain, and he stepped back, I looked at him, he was wearing a satisfactory smirk, I glared at him, _how he dares? _I try to punch him but he dodged it, causing me to fall to the floor, I turned to look at him.

"My, my, no need to be so angry, you let other _things_ bite you, you think I wouldn't see that mark over _there_" he said with an evil smirk.

Instantly, my hand went to touch Aomine's bite, he looked at me mad, his eyes were shining like two orbs, _wait, they look alike to the ones I saw in the garden the other night, _I shook my head, _that can't be, is impossible._

"To let you know, I just marked you, now you _belong_ to _me_" he said laughing darkly.

I shook my head, anger filling me "The hell, I don't belong to _YOU_!" I said aloud.

I stood, I felt dizzy, but I walked out of there, not looking back, I could hear him laughing like an insane person, _what is going on here? Really? I just need to wake up from this weird dream, _I sighed and I was going to go with Kuroko but I wasn't in the mood, _I will send him a message telling him I don't feel good and that I'm going._

I sent the message and I went back home.

o0o

Meanwhile, certain vampire was looking out of the window of one of the rooms from the enormous castle he was in now, wondering if the human was fine, what was he doing and if he was as bored as him, his track of thoughts was broken by the door, and the cracking soon it made when it opened.

He turned to look at one vampire that now was standing in front of him; he had green hair and was the right hand from his leader, behind him was an energetic vampire with dark hair and a big grin.

"Aomine, Akashi-sama, wants to see you right away" the glasses vampire said.

"Hi, Aomine, it's been awhile, how ya doing?" the other asked.

"Okay, thanks Midorima" he said, and turned to the other "Fine, I guess" he responded.

The green haired vampire smacked the other in the head, and placed his glasses correctly sighing.

"Shin-chan, why would you do that?" he cried out.

"Because you were being annoying" he responded.

"Oooooh, not need to be jealous" he said with a big grin.

The other blushed "No-nonsense, anyway, Aomine go, he wants to see you now" he said.

He nodded "Let's talk later Takao" he said, said vampire nodded and waved at him.

He then stepped out of the room, letting those two fighting, we all already knew that they were an item, but Midorima will never admitted it aloud.

He walked through long hallways and corridors, until he reached Akashi's quarters; he stood there and knocked, waiting for him to let him enter.

"Come in, Daiki" he said.

He entered the room and he looked at the other vampire "What did you want from me, Akashi-sama" he said.

He rubbed his temples "Daiki, my friend, you are to stay here for a long time, and they want you to marry a vampire so you don't get carried away" he said.

"WHAAAT!? I REFUSE! I'm not staying here until when, until he dies, there is no way I would do that, even if it is an order from the elders, and MARRY!? Are they insane? I already said that I will ever marry no one" he yelled furiously.

"I'm sorry, Daiki, but you got no choice in this, they had already decided, and they told me to warn you, they said that if you go to see the human again they will _take care of_ him" the leader ended sighing.

"But, why? I had never broken a rule, why are they doing this to me…" the taller one said in a cracking voice.

"Daiki, because if you don't remember properly, the last time, you went berserk because he killed her, you almost died too!" he said aloud, and coughed recovering his normal tone "That is why they had decided that this is the best for you, Daiki, so now stay on the castle and don't do any stupid thing, you heard me?" the red haired vampire said.

"What would you have done in my situation? Would you have stayed here without trying, I mean, it could work" he said.

The smaller one sighed "Daiki, don't do this more hard than it already is"

"But…but Akashi-sama, you are caging me here, and you are sending me to marry someone I will never love, you think this is fair? Don't you think I will go berserk again, I mean, look at it, I'm a caged like a beast now, I could lost all sanity" he growled.

"Don't use that tone with me" the smaller one snapped "Look, I know what you mean, but orders are orders, if you are to do anything do it without me knowing it and please, I beg you, don't get caught, I don't know if I could save your ass a second time" he said with a weak smile.

I nodded "Thanks, Akashi-sama, and don't worry I won't get caught by anyone, I won't screw it this time" the bluenette responded.

"But first feed yourself until you recover all your energy, then you are free to do anything without me knowing, okay" he told the taller vampire.

This one nodded and left the room, he rushed to his own room, where he would plan how to get out of here and return with certain human, which lately was plaguing his thoughts.

o0o

I entered home tiredly, _geez, that bastard, my neck is burning,_ I rubbed where he bit and I hissed in pain when I made contact with my red flesh, I closed the door and I walked towards the bathroom, I opened the door and I entered, I tried to look at it in the mirror and I froze when I saw it, it was a monstrous bite in the back of my neck, and it was bleeding, was all red and swollen, and it wasn't like Aomine's bites, this one has all his teeth marked, _gosh, I hope it goes away soon_, I stayed there looking at that atrocity for awhile when my phone rang, I retrieved it form my pocket.

"Yeah?" I said.

"_Kise-kun, are you okay?"_ I heard Kuroko concerned tone.

I smiled "Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry, I was feeling tired, that's all" I said.

_How many times have I said I was fine when I'm clearly not fine?_

"_If you need anything, please, call me, we are worried about you"_ he said.

_I know, and I'm sorry, Kurokocchi _"Okay, thanks" I responded.

I hung up and I exited the bathroom, _I didn't realise how big and quiet is the house, because since I came he has being there causing a ruckus_, I sighed and I closed the door, I looked at the empty corridor and I lowered my head, _so this is how my life would have been if he wasn't here, a lonely life, no one to talk to and an enormous mansion for a lonely person, I think I start to understand the character of the person that lived here, they were empty like the house itself, void of emotions, _I shook my head, _I won't end up like that because he is coming back…right?_

I decided I wasn't hungry and I went to my room, to keep me safe from any negative and wild thought that I could come with, I closed my eyes and I drifted off.

o0o

The incoming morning I woke up, alone, in that bed, I had never realised how big and cold it was until I was here without him, _Kise, don't be such a sissy, is just for awhile._

I stood up and I went to the bathroom to take a bath, I needed to relax, so that was the best idea, I entered the filled tub and I submerged like always, _it feels weird knowing he won't appear through that door with his cocky smile,_ I slapped my face with both hands, _gosh, Kise, you are an idiot, man it up._

Since it was Sunday I didn't have work so I stayed there for awhile, in the quiet and warm water, here I felt safe.

When I saw I was starting to wrinkle I stepped out of the tub, I started to dry myself and I dressed up, then I exited out of the bathroom.

I went downstairs, I looked at the kitchen for a brief moment, _no, I'm not that hungry,_ and I turned and I walked out to the garden, where I took a seat and I stayed there listening to the birds singing.

I don't know why but I felt like I was being watched, so I entered in home and I closed the door from the gallery, I didn't feel good, and being here alone doesn't helps one bit, I walked in and went to the living room, where I throw myself at the couch, _I really need to buy a TV._

I turned so I was facing the couch, and soon I was sleeping.

I awoke feeling all my body numb and sore, _I'm not sleeping here again,_ I stretched my arms and I sat and I took out my phone and I looked at the hour, _shit, 22.45 pm, it can't be, that would mean I spend all day sleeping, that has never happen to me before,_ I stood and I walked to the kitchen where I just grabbed an apple, _this is even more weird, I'm not even hungry,_ I waved it off, _maybe I'm catching a cold, that must be it_.

I ate the apple and I yawned, _I guess, now I would go to bed, to keep sleeping, like if I was a bear_.

o0o

In the castle where Aomine was staying now, he was talking with Takao, one of his friends there, he was turned by Midorima, even if this one said it was because he took pity of the black haired one, they all knew it was because he fell in love with said human, so he is not a pure vampire, unlike the others, so that means he is weaker and he can't convert any human into a vampire.

They were chatting and taking tea, because it was a rule imposed by Akashi, in the castle and in a certain hour everyone must take their tea.

"You know, there is another convert, it seems Akashi-sama, took pity of the human and transformed him" Takao said.

"And where it is? I haven't seen anyone new over here" the bluenette said.

"Of course you haven't seen him, he is not staying here, he has a boyfriend and they are living together, if he where to disappear all of the sudden there would be consequences, we are not in the past, now if someone disappear they start searching. So, Akashi-sama, say to keep an eye on him and teach him how to feed and all, Shin-chan is the one doing the dirty work, I guess since I'm not a pure one I'm not trustworthy" he said smiling.

"Don't mind those old geezers, I'm neither, and I'm a pure one" the bluenette said to cheer up the other vampire.

"Well, but I heard that you are kind of the violent type, Shin-chan, told me once you went berserk, and that it was impossible to stop you" the dark haired said.

"True, true, I guess I was strong, but they are scared because at that time I was just a teenager and they almost couldn't contain me and now I'm a full grown up so they are scare that this time I go out of control and I kill you all" he said bitterly.

"Don't listen to them, I'm sure you wouldn't be able to do such a thing" he said with a big grin.

"I hope so, anyways where is the blood I had to take" the taller one said.

"Oh, I almost forget what I came here for, here you have it" he said grinning.

"Thanks, Takao" he said.

The dark haired one stood and looked at the other vampire "Aomine, I would help you to not get caught, you have my word, and if you are wondering how I know, Akashi-sama told Shin-chan to help you, but this is a secret, okay?" the convert said winking at him.

The blunette smiled warmly "Thank you, but, Takao, I don't want to get you in trouble" he said.

"You won't because we won't get caught" he said grinning "Well, I gotta go, Shin-chan is back, see ya, Aomine" he said and left.

"See you, Takao" he responded.

The bluenette sat there taking all the blood they were providing him, _as soon as I take all I need I can go back,_ he was desperate to know if the human was fine, Akashi-sama has him caged in his own room until he was strong enough, so until new orders he couldn't start his plan to sneak out of the castle.

o0o

I woke up and I saw I was curled up in the floor, _I guess at some point of the night I ended up falling from the bed,_ I sat and I rubbed my head, I stood and I threw the blankets, that were wrapping me, to the bed, I stepped out.

I walked towards the bathroom, I looked at myself at the mirror, I looked awful, with a tired face, and black and big shiners, I sighed and I turned to look at the bite, it was as red as yesterday, I took the make up and I covered it, _now no one can see it,_ I was interrupted by a growl my tummy made, I rubbed it, _okay, I get it, you are hungry_.

I went to the kitchen and I prepared my cereals, I sat and I started to eat, I grabbed my phone and I saw I had several missing calls and messages from Kuroko, Kagami and Momoi, I looked at the messages.

_From: Kurokocchi_

_Kise-kun, where are you? Are you fine?_

_From: Kagamicchi_

_Kise, please, answer us!_

_From: Momoicchi_

_Ki-chan! WHERE ARE YOU?! Oh, god, tell me you are fine._

And I had more messages like that still, _what's wrong with them, is not like I went missing, I'm here, they could have come,_ I frowned and I resumed eating my cereals, _I will call them later._

* * *

well, what do you think? hope you like it ^ ^


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you so much fro showering with love always! i love you all! o v o

**10Shiza : **thanks! hahaha here you have another chapter then xD

Chapter 6, enjoy!

* * *

I cleaned the bowl and I went to dress, when I was done I went to the living room, and I sat in the couch, where I retrieved my phone from my pocket and I decided to call Momoi first, she is my manager, and she is always the more exaggerated, so let's calm her first, for whatever reason they are like that.

"Hi, Momoicchi" I said.

"_Ki-chan, is that really you?" _she asked with a broken voice.

"Yeah, who would I be? And what is with all the massages and missing calls" I asked.

I heard her sobbing "_Thanks goodness, you are okay, you idiot, you know how worried we were, I'm calling them and meeting you at your home, if you are there"_ she said.

I arched a brow in confusion "Where would I be?" I asked.

"_Be there in a moment"_ she responded.

She hung up and I was let there dumbfounded, _what's wrong with her? I mean, she was crying, she doesn't see me for a weekend and she gets like this, I don't want to see her when I got a month of vacation, _I laughed.

I sat there until I heard the doorbell rang, I stood and I opened the door, she jumped at me, making me stumbled and fall to the floor with her up to me.

"Momoicchi, you are asphyxiating me" I said.

"You deserve it, Kise-kun" Kuroko said.

"That's mean, Kurokocchi" I whined.

She started crying, and hugging me stronger, I rubbed her head.

"What's wrong? You are scaring me" I said.

"Let's go inside, and we will tell you Kise" Kagami said.

He helped me stand up, Momoi didn't let go of me at any moment, Kuroko closed the door, and we walked into the living room, where we took a seat, I looked at them in confusion.

"So, who is going who explain me what is going on?" I said.

"Ki-chan, you are so mean, how can you do that to us, we were worry sick about you, and you are here like nothing happened" she said wiping her tears.

"Okay, now, what are you saying, I saw them in Saturday, how can they be worried, and Momoicchi, what I don't see you since Friday, I was going to go to work today, you know, is not such a big deal" I said.

"Kise-kun, you went missing for a week, and we couldn't reach you through your phone and neither could we enter your house" Kuroko said.

I looked at him confused "What are you talking about? I mean, Sunday night I went to sleep and I woke up today morning, nothing unusual, I didn't go anywhere, I've been here, how can it be, A WEEK!? What is going on? WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN!?" I was panicking.

Kagami stood, grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me "Kise, keep it together, don't worry, we are here, and now everything is alright, we will take you home with us, okay?" he said.

I nodded and I looked at them, they were so worried about me, and I couldn't even explain what happened to me, I was scared, a week went by and what was I doing? _I was sleeping…Aominecchi, please come back, I need to know what is going on._

"Ki-chan, we will take care of you, and don't worry, you have a month free, you are not going to work, so don't argue with me, okay?" she said.

"I would catch some of your clothes and teethbrush, stay here with them, Kise-kun" Kuroko said.

I nodded "Okay, thanks" I said.

Kagami ruffled my hair "You're welcome" he said smiling.

o0o

I couldn't believe what had happened; I still was shocked about it. I've been staying with them for a week almost, they told me to stay here the whole month, well better here than alone back at home.

I was with Kuroko watching TV when someone knocked at the door, he stood and went to the door and a man with green hair and glasses entered, since I'm a curious person I walked by.

"Hi, who is him, Kurokocchi?" I asked.

He looked at me "This is Midorima-kun, a friend from the kindergarten" he responded.

"Oh, hi, I'm Ryouta Kise" I said offering my hand for a handshake.

He stood there looking at me for awhile, like he was studying me, then he coughed and placed his glasses.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Shintaro Midorima" he responded.

He didn't respond to my handshake and my hand stood there in mid-air, I retrieved and I scratched the back of my head.

"Likewise" I responded.

"Kise-kun, I have to go with him, I will be back later, Kagami-kun will come before me so tell him I'm going out for a moment with him" Kuroko said.

I nodded "Sure" I responded.

They left the house, and it was the first time I was alone at their house since I started to stay here, it was weird and uncomfortable, I mean, this isn't my house, no matter how much they say it is, it isn't, this is their house, not mine.

I walked towards the couch and I lay there, watching TV.

o0o

I woke up by a delicious scent, I stood and I rubbed my eyes, I walked towards the yummy smell and I stood on the kitchen, I yawned and I stretched my arms.

"You are back, Aominecchi, what are you doing cookies?" I said groggily.

"Aominecchi? Who is that? It's me, Kise" Kagami said.

I was wide awake now, like if someone had just throw me a bucket of water, I flushed and I lowered my head.

"Sorry, Kagamicchi, I guess I was still sleepy" I said.

"Is fine, but you didn't respond my question, who is him?" he asked.

"Just a friend… I met him at work" I said.

"Oh, and he cooks for you, and you talked to me like it was normal for him to be in home" he said smirking.

"What? Is not what you are thinking, he is just a friend, I swear, and let's not talk about him, I don't want to" I said turning my face.

He sighed "Fine, where is Kuroko?" he asked.

"Oh, true, a weird green haired guy came and they went" I said.

His face looked solemn and he lowered his gaze to the food "I see, thanks Kise, go to the couch to wait, soon I would be done" he said back to me.

"Okay…" I responded.

I did as I was told, and I sat on the couch, what is wrong with him, he looked so upset, and moments ago he was teasing me, what can be going on.

That night we ate alone, Kuroko didn't come back, and Kagami didn't say a word, when he ended eating, he cleaned all and excused himself, saying he was tired, and I was left alone, so I decided I would go to bed too.

o0o

I woke up happily, a month was already over, I would go back to work, and I will return home, I just wanted to return already, _maybe he is already back_, I dressed and I stepped outside the guest room, Kagami has already cooked the breakfast.

"Morning, Kise" he said.

"Morning, Kagamicchi" I beamed.

"What happened with the emo Kise we've been living with" he said laughing.

I kicked him playfully "You idiot, I wasn't emo, I was just bored" I said.

"Yeah, yeah, well here eat, Momoi say she would come to pick you up, so you have to wait, Kuroko has already go to work so he says that he is happy that you spend the month here, and if that you want to you can keep here" he said.

I shook my head "No, is time for me to return home, and as you saw I'm already well" I said.

He ruffled my hair "Fine, at least I tried" he said smiling.

Later, Momoi, came as Kagami said, I parted from him and I went with her to the studio, let's see how is work after a month, I hope everything goes smoothly.

We reached and she let me alone, she told me where I had to go and about the photoshot, it wasn't the first time she did so I was fine.

I went were I had to do the photoshot and I was greeted by no one else than the creepier Haizaki, he approached me with a smirk that soon turned into a disappointed look.

"Ryouta, _darling,_ how are you?" he said.

"I'm fine now" I responded.

"I see, so has anything _strange_ happen?" he asked with a dark smirk.

"Strange? What are you talking about?" I asked.

He leaned into my ear "It's a pity, you still smell like a disgusting _human"_ he said lowly.

I stepped back "What are you saying? What did you do to me?" I asked aloud.

All the staff turned to look at us, and he took that opportunity to sneak away, _fucking bastard,_ I turned and I went to get ready, _let's end with this as soon as possible._

When it was over, I rushed out of there, before that _rat_ could get a hold of me.

o0o

I ran and ran, until I reached my home, I sighed happily, and I entered the house, everything was in the same way I let it when I went a month ago, I ran towards his door and I knocked.

"Aominecchi, are you back?" I asked.

But I didn't get an answer, _I guess he isn't still here, but is already been a month, maybe he has forgotten about me…Kise, keep it together, he told you he would come back, why would he lie to you, you are friends now._

o0o

In the castle, a fight was having place, certain green haired guy was arguing aloud with a bluenette, and the convert was trying to stop him but to no avail.

"How can you commit the same stupid mistake, and for someone of _her_ lineage, this is absurd, I can't believe you, Aomine, I thought you were done with that, don't you remember, you ended up being a wreck, you wanted to die, you wouldn't eat, you wouldn't talk, you wouldn't move, gosh, we thought we were going to lose you, and how do you repay us, letting story repeat itself!" the green haired said aloud.

"Shut up, you wouldn't be able to understand, because you didn't have the bad luck to lose the person you love" the green haired froze, and looked at the black haired one that was watching them "When that happens to you, then you can lecture me, but since you can't understand me, don't you dare to give me the talk, you heard me" the blunette yelled back.

The green haired vampire took air and looked at him "I'm sorry, but I won't help you to commit suicide for a human that isn't even worthy" he said.

The black haired one was froze, the blunette has jumped and has started to fight with his lover, he wasn't strong enough to get in the middle of that fight, if he was to do it he could die, so he rushed outside and started to call for the only vampire that could help him to stop them, Akashi.

"AKASHI-SAMA" he yelled, running through the corridors "AKASHI-SAMA!"

He was stopped but said vampire "What is wrong, Kazunari?" he asked him.

"They are fighting, he is going to kill Shin-chan, please help him" he said, his eyes were starting to water.

The leader rushed to said room, and behind him was the black haired vampire, sobbing, he entered the room, and separated them, he threw each one to one wall, and stomped his feet angrily.

"May I know why you are both _fighting_?" he said in a dark tone.

The convert rushed to the green haired one side, this one looked pained when he saw the tears forming in the eyes of his lover, the bluenette sat there, without giving eye-contact.

"Don't make me repeat my question" he said.

"I'm sorry, Akashi-sama" the green haired one bowed.

"Daiki, why did you fight with Shintaro, you know they are keeping an eye on you, you should keep a low profile, do you expect me to trust you _now_" the leader said.

The blunette flinched, but said nothing, the smaller one sighed and walked towards him, he patted the head of the taller one in a warm way, the bluenette looked up and saw the worried expression his leader was wearing, he felt remorseful and looked down.

"I'm sorry, Akashi-sama, I just lost control because he…." he trailed off.

"What did you say, Shintaro?" the leader asked, knowing the taller one wouldn't answer.

"That I wouldn't help him, not to commit suicide because he just looks like her, he is chasing a ghost, that is why I refuse to help him, Akashi-sama" he said.

The smaller sighed "I see… how you knew how he looks like?"

"I went to visit the newbie, and when I saw that human I knew it was him, he is a copy from her" he responded.

The blunette stood and throw him a glare "They are nothing alike, Kise isn't like her, he is different, THEY AREN'T ONE BIT ALIKE, don't talk when you don't know!" he yelled furiously.

"Daiki, please, calm down" the leader say "And Shintaro, please you know how he is, why did you say that to him?" he asked sighing.

"I thought I could bring some sense into him, after all I consider him my friend" he said looking down.

"You see, Daiki, he wasn't attacking him, he was trying to protect you on his own way" the leader said.

"Sorry, I hit you Midorima, but no matter what you say I would go back to him, because in the time I've spent here I realised a few things, and now I know that I didn't love her in that way, I was a teenager and I saw her like the mother I never had, I was confused and I mistook it by love" the bluenette said.

The leader smiled "I'm glad, you finally realised that, I was worried about you"

"You knew, Akashi-sama" he said incredulously.

The smaller laughed "Of course, have you forgotten I'm older than you, Daiki" he said "Now, will you behave, and stop scaring him, Shintaro"

They both nodded, and then the green haired one gave a side-hug to the black haired one, and this one smiled warmly returning the hug and making the green haired one to blush and cough, the leader went after that, letting them alone to talk, the green haired one apologised to Aomine, and the calm came again.

o0o

I went to the kitchen and I started to cook my dinner, I made a salad, since is night, I will eat something light, when I ate all I cleaned the dish and I went to my bedroom, _oh, my bed, I've been missing you, _I climbed in, and I snuggled my face in the pillow, _night_, soon I was sleep.

I woke up by the ray of the sun that was bathing the room, I stretched my arms and I stood, I felt content, I went down and I prepared my breakfast, _what I miss now are the meals from Kagamicchi,_ I sighed and I ate my cereals.

After that I went to work, like always Momoi will come to pick me up, the weird thing was that I wasn't working with Haizaki all of the sudden, but hey, I won't say nothing, I'm happy about it.

And this went on for two more moths, _already, three months and you haven't came back, whatever, I guess he doesn't realise that the time doesn't fly the same for a human as for a vampire… _I sighed.

And I started my routine once again, I was starting to feel the same way I felt when I lost my gramps, I was entering that depression once again, I grabbed my phone and I called Kuroko.

"_Hello?" _I heard Kuroko said.

"I can't take it anymore, Kurokocchi, is happening again" I said.

"_Kise-kun, I need you to calm down, I will go to pick you up now, I'm at work so you will have to stay here with me, and thanks for calling, it means a lot" _he said.

"Okay, I will be waiting, and thanks for listen to me" I responded.

I hung up and I sat on the couch, waiting for him to come to pick me up, after an hour the doorbell rang, I stood up abruptly and I rushed to the door, when I opened the door I saw Kuroko trying to catch his breath, _he came running, _I gesture him to enter, once inside I offered him a glass of water, and he took it.

"How are you now, Kise-kun?" he asked concerned.

"I'm much better now that you are here" I responded.

He offered me a tiny smile "Come, we are going to my work" he said.

I nodded and I followed him, we walked in silence, until we reach the kindergarten, which he worked in, a co-worker approached us.

"Kuroko, everything fine now?" the black haired guy asked.

"Yeah, now is fine" he said looking at me "Kasamatsu-kun, this is Kise-kun, the friend I told you about" he said.

"Hi, I'm Ryouta Kise" I said offering my hand.

He returned the gesture "I'm Yukio Kasamatsu" he said.

"Kasamatsu-kun, do you think he cans stay here with us?" Kuroko asked.

"Sure, no problem" he responded.

I smiled "So, what can I do?" I asked.

"Follow me and I will present you the little monsters" Kasamatsu said.

I followed him and we entered a room, which was full of toys, all the kids were sitting on their tiny chairs, they were drawing, and when I entered they all turned to look at me, with curious looks, until a little girl screamed.

"Wow, is Ryouta Kise, the model, my sis love ya a lot" she said and came rushing at me.

I kneeled to be at his level "I can't believe people know me on here" I said smiling.

She stood in front of me, blushing "C-can I hug ya?" she asked.

"Of course" I said, I opened my arms for her.

She jumped and hugged me, that sent a warm feeling to my chest, and soon I was in the floor with a lot of kids up to me, I laughed, they laughed with me, _they are so damm cute._

Kasamatsu coughed "Kids, this is no way to treat a guest, is it?" he asked.

All the kids stood; letting me sit "We are sorry" they said unison.

"How cute" I squealed.

I tried to hug as much of them as I could, they giggled.

"Can he stay here, Kasamatsu-sensei?" one asked.

He nodded "Yeah, he came here to pass time with you all" he said smiling.

They all nodded, and grabbed my hand with their tiny one "Let's play together" one said.

They took me to one of the chairs, but I chose to sit on the floor instead, the table was at my level, so there wasn't a problem, they started to paint again, and they offered me a paper and colours, they showed me what they were doing, another asked me if we could paint together, I accepted and I started to paint with them.

Soon a bell rang, and they all stood, taking me outside, it seems it was playground time, but Kasamatsu interfered and told them he had to talk to me, they all pouted and went.

"Are you better?" he asked.

I nodded "Yeah, I don't feel lonely now" I responded.

"Kuroko, didn't offer much information, but he said you needed to get out of house, I don't want to seem like I'm prying, but what happened?" he asked.

I looked up at him, with a weak smile and I said "The house was eating me alive"

He looked at me arching his brow "What do you mean?" he asked.

I chuckled "I live alone in a big mansion, and sometimes it seems like that mansion is sucking my vital points, or something like that, is just to big for me, but I have inherited it, and I don't want to lose it because my gramps loved that house" I said.

"Why don't you get a roommate?" he asked.

"Because I don't know how that will end, all my friends have a house of their own, I wouldn't like to invite a stranger home" I said.

He scratched his cheek "Well, you see, I was searching for a place to stay" he said turning his face to the other side.

I stopped to think about it, _if he were to come I wouldn't be alone anymore, I won't feel lonely, and anxious, is not a bad idea, is it?_

"Fine, but for the rent I want you to let me come here in the morning and play with the kids, I will take care of them and you don't need to pay me" I said.

He looked at me "I will let you come but I want to pay for the rent" he said.

"You don't need to, the house is already paid, so I just have to pay for the normal bills and believe me, is not much" I responded.

"I don't care, I need to" he said.

I sighed "Fine, but in the condition you move in today, if not I won't accept your money" I said smiling.

He blushed and averted my eyes "Fine" he muttered.

And then the kids came running again, throwing themselves at me, I laughed and they all giggled, we entered the room once again.

But soon was the time for me to leave, so I stood and all the kids turned to look at me.

"Where ya going?" the little girl asked.

"I have to go to work" I said feeling bad about it.

They all looked at me with sad faces "Noooooo" they all pouted.

"Kids, behave" Kasamatsu said aloud, they all stopped and sat "He will come back tomorrow, now he has to go to work" he said.

The kids looked at me "You will come back tomorrow?" they asked.

"Yeah, I promise" I responded.

They all nodded and resumed what they were doing moments ago, I looked at Kasamatsu and I offered him a smile.

"Well, see you at home later, Kurokocchi will give you the directions, now I have to go" I said.

"See you later, Kise" he said.

o0o

When I reached the studio, I was greeted with a worried Momoi, she hugged me, I returned the hug, I pulled away and I looked at her.

"He called you, didn't he?" I asked.

She nodded "Are you better? Don't you want to come home with one of us?" she asked.

I shook my head "Momoicchi, I'm an adult, I can't go running to you all always, and besides now I have a roommate, so don't worry, okay?" I said.

She nodded "Okay, but, Ki-chan, you can come running at me always, no matter how old you get, I will always be there for you, as Tetsu and Kagami" she said.

I smiled "I know, now what do I have to do for work" I said.

She took me to my next location, we were takings photos for a new commercial from a new drink, we went to the beach, today was a sunny day, it was perfect for the work, when the photoshot was over, I parted from her and returned home.

When I reached I saw Kasamatsu sitting on the porch, I rushed to his side.

"Sorry, I should have given you a copy of the key" I said apologetic.

"Is fine, I wasn't here for a long time" he responded.

I opened the door "Well, welcome to your humble, new house" I said.

He entered and looked around "Wow, this is really big, I can understand why you get lonely" he responded.

"Come, I will show you all the rooms" I said.

I gave him a tour for the house, I show him where the bathrooms were, I showed him the kitchen, the living room, in which he told me he could bring a TV, I beamed at the news, followed of that I show him all the rooms he could chose from, he chose the one next to me.

Then he walked to the kitchen, it was dinner time, I followed suit, and stop in the door, he turned to look at me.

"You know how to cook?" he asked.

I shrugged "Not much"

"Good, because I love to do it, and I'm told that I'm not half-bad" he said.

I grinned "Really? We will see now" I said.

"I take you on" he responded.

I chuckled, he started to cook, and I stood there fascinated by every move he made, he really knew what he was doing, when he was done he set the table, and gestured me to sit.

"Now, tell me what you think" he said.

I nodded and I took a bite, I started to chew the food, letting the flavours invade my mouth, I swallowed it, this food was delicious it could be compared to Kagami, but still Kagami was in another level, but still it was awesome, I looked at him, he looked at my eyes trying to figure out what was I thinking, I offered him a fond smile, and he sighed and returned the smile.

"I will take that as a good sign, so you like it?" he said.

"If I like it? How wouldn't I? I mean is delicious, I'm so happy to have you as a roommate" I beamed.

He laughed "Good, because I'm going to cook for you" he responded.

I smiled "That's good to know"

After that I offered to clean all since he has cooked, he went reluctantly, when I was done I went to my room and I throw myself at the bed, and soon I was asleep.

_Now it really is good, I have a roommate, who knows how to cook, and I'm not alone anymore._

o0o

In a room of a certain castle, a bluenette vampire was pacing around the room nervously, he was to meet his fiancé today, something he didn't want, Akashi has tried his best to delay the meeting but the elders kept pressing the matter, and he was forced to accept, so now he was desperate to let the girl know he wasn't interested that he already had someone, and he hoped the girl would understand, a knock make him stop in his track, he looked at the door and sighed.

"Come in" he said.

A black haired vampire popped in "Hi, Aomine, Akashi-sama, is requesting your presence in the hall" he said, a hint of sadness present in his voice.

The convert vampire knew what was happening to his friend, and he wanted his friend to be happy with the human he loved, he didn't want him to be obliged to marry a woman he wouldn't love, it wasn't fair for both of them, it would just cause unhappiness to both parties.

"Okay, I'm going right away" he responded, looking at the floor.

"I'm sure she would understand" the convert said, offering a small smile.

"I hope so" he responded tiredly.

"If she doesn't, Shin-chan told me he will help you, he is worried sick about you, even if he doesn't say it, and I am too" he said looking at him.

The taller one met his eyes and smiled "Thanks, I owe you a lot" he responded.

"No need to, you would have done the same" he said happily.

"Yeah, that's true" he responded, a smirk present on his face.

The black haired one left, letting him alone once again, he looked through the window, his mind trailing in his thoughts, thinking in certain human he had left behind, and this was consuming him, he had to convey his feelings to that girl, he wasn't a bit interested, he has already found the person he wanted to stay with.

o0o

I woke up by the scent of delicious food invading my room, I cracked open my eyes and I rubbed them, I sat on the edge of my bed and I stretched my arms, I stood and dressed up, I opened my window and I went down, I entered the kitchen and I saw my new roommate cooking breakfast for me and him, he smiled and gestured me to sit, soon he placed all the food in the table.

"You will need to eat, because the kids were planning to suck all your energy today, they had prepared a lot of things to show you" he said.

"Better, because I have a lot of energy to burn" I responded happily.

* * *

hope you like it


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, once again thank you so much for your love!

Well Aomine is back but... you will see xD

Here is chapter 7

* * *

Here I was playing with the kids in the playground, we were playing hide and seek, I was searching for them, they all went running to hid, it was funny because you could heard them giggled when you were near and you asked where they could be, themselves told me where they were but I played dumb, they were enjoying as much as I did, soon the bell rang, now they all had to go out of their hiding because playground time was over, all pouted and walked in, and soon after I had to go to work, they didn't like that one bit.

When I was at work, I did as usual, I did my photoshots, but Haizaki was still nowhere to be seen, I guess he found another work.

Then I went back home, where I would see Kasamatsu already doing the dinner for me, he was adapting really good, and I was glad that he was there, I appreciated the company.

And that was my routine for another month, and then something happened one Saturday that Kasamatsu and I were watching TV, the one he brought it. We were watching the TV when he sat abruptly and looked at me, I was looking at him intensely, he stood and locked his eyes with mine's, and then he spoke, I still can believe the words that came out of his mouth.

"Kise, we've been living together for awhile, we've working together too, and in this month that I get to know you, I was pleased to had met you, and I… well, you see" he looked thoughtful for awhile "I LIKE YOU, PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME" he said aloud.

I fell from the couch and I looked at him, it was the first person who has ever asked me that, I felt happy and warm, he was a nice guy too and I liked him too, he looked distressed because I was taking a lot of time to talk, I smiled and I stood.

"Yeah…" I mumbled.

He looked at me blushing, and smiled "C-can I kiss you?" he asked fluttered.

I chuckled "You don't need to ask that" I responded.

We sat on the couch, and his lips brushed mine's softly and briefly, I expected to feel butterflies in my stomach but that wasn't the case, _I guess, is still soon, but I will feel them._

I returned the kiss, and he deepened holding my head, I wrapped my arms around him, but something seemed off, I didn't feel grossed out by the kiss but is not like I loved it either, I dismissed the thought, _this is the beginning of something good, finally I'm loved…_

o0o

Another two months passed, _it's been five months since he left, is almost Christmas, I guess he really has forgotten all about me, _I shook my head,_ stop thinking about him, you are going out with Kasamatsu now, he has given you two wonderful months, he is an awesome boyfriend._

At this time of the year, I always got an early holidays, so I took all my time to spent in the kindergarten with the kids, they were delighted by the news, we spent the days doing manual works for gift their parents.

o0o

Certain vampire was oblivious to such news, he was still confined in that castle, as Akashi has told him he was still weak and wasn't letting him go yet.

He looked through the window, it was starting to snow, the weather has changed since he left the human, those five months has been a mental torture, because his _fiancé_ didn't give a shit about his feelings, she said they will marry and be happy together, and of course, he wasn't pleased by the idea.

"Daiki, what is bothering you, you've been annoyed for awhile, Kazunari came to inform me" the leader said, entering the room.

The taller one looked at him "Soon, Christmas will come, and I will like to return by that time" he responded.

The red haired guy sighed "Well, you have a month, if by that time I see you recovered enough strength I will let you do as you please" he said.

"But that clingy girl doesn't let me any moment alone, how I'm going to be able to sneak out of here if she is there" he said tiredly.

"Don't worry, Daiki, I'm sure Kazunari and Shintaro will take care of that" he said.

The bluenette looked at him "Thanks, Akashi-sama, I really appreciate what you are doing for me" he said fondly.

"Not need to, I'm here to take care of all of you" he said "Is the only thing I have left"

"Akashi-sama…" the bluenette started.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, is just I don't like Christmas very much" he responded.

That time of the year always brought bitter memories, and he didn't like that, is the time where he was more vulnerable and weak, he felt powerless every time Christmas was near.

The bluenette felt the uncertainty coming from his leader, so he let the topic go, he didn't want to push his leader when he looked so shred, so he shut his mouth and sat instead, counting the days left for be able to see his human once again, wondering how he was doing so far, what he will have to say after so many months, how will the human react, will he be happy or not, has he missed him like he did, a lot of thoughts invaded the mind of the vampire.

o0o

I was doing the laundry, it was a perfect sunny day, we were both at home, the Christmas holidays has already started in the kindergarten, so now we both were home enjoying our free time together, the days seemed to fly by faster than before.

I was humming while doing the laundry when suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, I chuckled and turned to face him.

"Lunch is already done, and Kuroko and Kagami are in the way, so let's go sit and wait for them" he said, and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"I have to end this, I will go in a moment" I responded smiling.

He tightened the gripe on my waist "Come now, Kise, we can do it later, let's go sit" he said.

"Okay, fine, you win" I grinned.

We walked to the living room and sat on the couch, watching TV until the doorbell rang, Kasamatsu stood to let our guest enter, I waved at them when I saw them entering the living room, they waved back.

"Hi, Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi" I beamed.

"Hi, Kise-kun" he responded with a small smile.

"Hey" Kagami said.

"Well, the lunch is done already so let's go eat" Kasamatsu said.

We entered the kitchen and we sat, we started eating the delicious food he made, every time he is better at cooking, I sighed contently.

"I was thinking we could celebrate Christmas here on my house, I already asked Momoicchi and she said she would sneak out of work to come" I said smiling.

"That's a good idea" Kuroko responded.

"Yeah, after all, our house isn't big enough for all of us" Kagami said.

"And we could cook together, Kagami, I've been hearing from both parties you cook really well" Kasamatsu said.

"Well, they have me in a pedestal" he responded smiling.

I shook my head "That's not it, right Kurokocchi" I said.

He nodded "Yeah, Kagami-kun is just so modest" he said.

Kagami blushed and we all laughed, it was nice being all together, like a big family, but there was something inside of me that told me that something was missing, I just ignored it, _what can be missing? I have a wonderful boyfriend, and awesome house and friends that care for me, what else is there to ask…._

o0o

We had decorated the house, it seemed so cosy now, I loved it how it looked like, today was 24th of December, and Kuroko, Kagami and Momoi were already here, helping with the preparations of the dinner, Kasamatsu and Kagami has forbidden us to enter on the kitchen, so we were preparing the table from the dinning room, it looked awesome, we used cutlery from my gramps, I only used that for special times, and today was one, it was the first Christmas I was going to spent without my gramps, the thought saddened me, but I shook my head, _he didn't want me to be sad, not today, and besides I'm not alone anymore, I have them._

We decided to put our gifts under the tree, so I decided to go upstairs, to the room that now I shared with him, I grabbed a chair an I placed it in front of my open wardrobe, I climbed in and I took out the gift I had hid in the end up the wardrobe, climbed down the chair and the gifts fell from my hands, I went wide-eye, and my jaw drop open.

"Hey…" he said softly coming out from the shadows "I'm back"

"Ao-aominecchi?" I asked wary.

"Yep, the same" he responded.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Like I told you, I came back" he said approaching me.

I stepped back "I'm sorry…" I responded.

He looked at me confused "What are you sorry for?" he asked cagy.

"You can go out as freely as you would like" I responded.

"Well, I know today is a day to spend with your family and people you care for, but they will go back home and then I won't have to hid" he said.

I shook my head, and I lowered my gaze "Some do, but my boyfriend won't, he is living here with me" I said above a whisper.

Aomine stepped back, and looked troubled, he was averting my eyes, looking about something, he rubbed his temples, and we stood there in silence, he looked at me again and approached me, this time I didn't step back, I kept his gaze, he caressed my cheek softly, and mumbled something I couldn't hear, before I realised his lips were on mine, and then butterflies stirred in my stomach, I returned the kiss, and he placed his hand in the back of my head to deepen the kiss, I lifted my arms to wrap them around his neck, and we were lost in each other, kissing each other like hungrier people, but it wasn't a lusty kiss, that kiss was warm and full of longing, we didn't realise the door opening, and then we heard a cough, I pulled away immediately, and looked to see who it was.

"Kise-kun, what is going on here?" Kuroko asked.

"I-I…" I trailed off.

I rushed out of the room, I felt ashamed for what I've done, I touched my lips, the feeling of his lips on mine's still lingered there, I felt guilty for what've done to Kasamatsu, I had betrayed him, _but, the kiss with him is so different… _I slapped myself, _Kise, get a gripe of yourself, you have a boyfriend, forget about that vampire, Kasamatsu is much better than him, don't forget that._

o0o

In the room, Aomine inspected Kuroko, and Kuroko stood there looking back at him, he didn't felt threatened by his presence.

"You must be the new convert" Aomine finally spoke.

Kuroko nodded "Yeah, and you must be the vampire that got a crush on a human" he responded back.

"How did you know?" the taller one asked.

"Midorima-kun, encountered Kise-kun at home, and he started talking about a stupid vampire that has fallen in love with a human again" he responded nonchalantly.

"So, he sees me like that, I guess" he said with a weak smile.

"Well, after what I've seen I can say for sure that you care for him, you didn't sense my presence, and that is weird considering that you are a pure one" Kuroko observed.

Aomine lowered his head "I could say he is my Achilles heel" he said sighing.

"I'm Tetsuya Kuroko by the way" the smaller offered his hand.

The bluenette responded to his handshake "I'm Daiki Aomine"

"Aomine-kun, please don't jeopardize Kise-kun's life, because lately he has been more or less content, five months ago he was like a wreck, so I want to keep that stability for him" he said.

Aomine looked at Kuroko "Five months ago? That is when I had to go…"

Kuroko ears heard him "You mean you've been living here?" he asked.

The other nodded "Yeah, since the first day we've been living together, I mean, I lived here before he came" he responded.

"I see… that will explain a lot of things…and you are the person he said that he's met" he said thoughtfully.

"What is it? Did something else happen?" the taller one asked concerned.

The smaller shrugged "I'm in no position to tell you, is not me the one who has to open his eyes" he responded.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"So, you are both dense" the smaller vampire sighed "Is fine, time place every person where they belong, so don't run away again"

"I didn't, the leader had to take me, the elders were mad at me, and I had to sneak out to come back" he retorted.

"I'm not judging you, Aomine-kun, because I don't know you, I'm just telling you that don't do that again, he has already lost a lot of important people in his life" he said.

"I won't go anywhere, even if the elders came here, they will have to fight me to get me to be away from him" he said.

"Good answer, you have my approval, so you know that is an important thing for Kise-kun, but please, don't confuse him for now, he needs to realise things by himself, so don't press the matter or it will end up exploding at your face, and it won't be a pretty and happy ending, believe me" the smaller one said.

"Thanks for the advise, I will keep a low profile for now" he responded.

The smaller vampire left the room, letting the other alone with his thoughts, and then it hit him, _he has someone already, maybe they've done it, and he was a virgin, so he has his everything, but I still have his first kiss…._

o0o

Kuroko returned, he has been talking with him, _I wonder what they had talked about_, he approached me and gave me a small pat on the back, and he smiled at me, I felt even more guiltier for my actions, I shook my head and I lowered my gaze, not able to look at him, he sighed and let me alone.

Soon Kagami and Kasamatsu were placing all the food on the table, it looked like if we were in a luxurious restaurant, they had spent all day to cook for the dinner, I couldn't vex the dinner, so I wore my best smile, I hope they can see through it.

Kasamatsu came and pecked my lips "Happy Christmas, my Kise" he said.

My smile didn't falter, _I guess I was good at acting because he didn't saw through it _"Happy Christmas to you too" I said returning the kiss.

Momoi approached me and tugged my shirt, I turned to look at her "Ki-chan, what is wrong?" she asked lowly.

I smiled "What are you talking about?" I responded as lowly as her.

"Don't give me that, Ki-chan, I know you, and that smile is as fake as the happiness you are displaying right now" she said in an upset/angry tone.

I sighed "I guess, I can't lie to you, you read me like an open book" I said with a weak smile.

"Me, Tetsu and Kagami, they send me because they saw you smiling falsely" she said.

"Sorry, it's just… I felt sad my gramps isn't here" I responded, _sorry, Momoicchi, I didn't want to lie to you but I had to._

Her gaze softened and she hugged me, I felt awful, I fought the tears that wanted to fall "Ki-chan, idiot, we are here for you" she said.

I felt like I've been stabbed, it's been the first time I have lied to a friend, today it was supposed to be a special day, and I just screw it all, _I betray my boyfriend and now I lie to my friends._

"Sorry, I have to go to the bathroom" I excused myself.

I rushed my way there, and I closed the door, I leaned there for a moment until I decided to go to the sink, to splash some water to see if I could bring some sense onto me.

I looked at my reflection, and I laughed at myself bitterly, I touched my lips once again.

"What have you done, Ryouta?" I said to myself.

I jumped from my spot when I saw the reflection from someone in the mirror; I turned abruptly, my heart beating faster.

"Kise, don't feel guilty, it was my doing, okay?" Aomine said.

I shook my head "I shouldn't have respond to your kiss, I should have pushed you away" I said, not meeting his eyes.

He sighed "Hey, we are friends, aren't we?" he said, and I nodded, he placed his finger under my chin and lifted my head so I was facing him "And friends share the blame, so don't be so upset about it, and give them your best smile, okay?" he said.

"How did you know that the guilt was eating me? And how you knew I was smiling falsely…." I trailed off, I was taken aback, _Kasamatsu was supposed to be my boyfriend and he didn't even see trough my mask but Aominecchi…._

"Kise, I've been living with you enough time to be able to difference your moods" he said with a smile.

I smiled back "Thanks…" I said.

He nodded "Now go or they will start to get sad, okay? And enjoy your dinner, oh, and I wanted to tell you that I'm not going anywhere and that I have to give you something too" he said.

He took a small key from his pocket, he grabbed my hand and placed it there, I looked at the key and then at him, _is it the key for the door of Aominecchi's room? _It seemed like he read my mind because he nodded, and I beamed, I hugged him, but soon I pulled away sheepishly, I looked at him and I smiled warmly, he ruffled my hair and accompanied me to the door, I started walking and I turned to look at him, he was leaned over the doorframe watching me go, I turned back fluttered.

I returned with the others, they has been waiting for me, they were all seated, they smiled at me and this time I returned a real smile, they saw it and sighed in happiness, Momoi offered me one of his motherly smile, and I sat with all of them.

We spent all the dinner talking about our work, about the kids from the kindergarten and about Kagami's match, we didn't forget to comment how delicious the food was, and they seemed happy about our comments, when we were done with all the food, Momoi, Kuroko and I stood to clean the table but they stood and stopped us, then walked towards the kitchen without a word, we sat there looking at each other in confusion, soon they went out of the kitchen with a big cake, they've done together.

We started to eat the cake, it tasted like heaven, it was the most delicious cake I've ever eaten.

And now when we were done eating the cake, we cleaned the table and we were going to go to the living room, I excused myself for a moment, I grabbed a dish and I placed a piece of the cake, and I when upstairs, and I used my key to open his door, he was laying on the bed, his arms folded behind his head, he smiled when he saw me enter.

"So, what brings you to my room?" he asked.

"Well, they did a really yummy cake, I wanted to share it with you" I said.

I gave the cake to him "Thanks for thinking about me, Kise" he said looking into my eyes.

I turned my face "I thought you may be hungry" I said.

"You forgot, that I don't need this to survive, what I need is blood, like yours…" I looked up and I met his gaze.

He leaned onto me and was about to sink his teeth into my flesh when Kuroko appeared and pushed him away, I was surprised by it, _how did he know I was here?_

"Aomine-kun, please don't do that" he said in an authoritarian voice.

I heard him said –tsk- "Fine" he responded tiredly.

"Let's go back, Kise-kun" Kuroko said, he dragged me out of the room, closing the door behind us.

I looked at him perplexed "What did it happen?" I asked confused.

He sighed "Is nothing, let's go with the others, Kise-kun" he said.

"O-okay" I responded.

When we went back, the others were sitting with the gifts ready to be exchanged, I smiled and I rushed to sit, we exchanged our gifts, and everyone received something we wanted, I guess we've been playing attention to our friends hints when they said they wanted this or that, the night continued eventful, but I couldn't stop thinking that he was upstairs, my mind was filled with him. When it was late, the other the decided it was time to go back home, we parted from them and went to our room, Kasamatsu kissed me goodnight like always and I fell asleep soon after that.

o0o

I woke up alone in the bed, I ruffled on the bed and I buried my face on the pillow, I was so lazy to stand up, until I heard a soft laugh, I turned and I saw Aomine sitting on the window, watching me, I flushed.

"What are you doing, being a _lazy ass_" he said laughing.

"Shut up, _bat"_ I responded, I throw him a pillow.

"Wake up already, is morning" he said softly.

I buried my face on my pillow again "Don't feel like it" I muttered through my pillow.

I felt the bed shifting with his weight, and my heart started to beat faster "Don't make me wake you up" he said in my ear.

I pushed him away and I stood, back to him, I was flushed "_Happy_ now_"_ I said.

I heard him laughing from behind "Yeah, I guess"

I turned to face him "So, why are you here?" I asked.

"Why it is _me _and not _him_?" he said.

I shook my head "I don't mean that, what I'm trying to say is that, aren't you scared he catches you" I responded.

He shrugged "He isn't home now, so is fine" he responded.

"What do you mean he isn't home now?" I asked confused.

"He woke up and left earlier" he responded.

I titled my head "But he didn't tell me he had to go…." I mumbled.

"Don't think too much about, maybe he went to buy the bread or something else" he said.

"Yeah, that must be" I said.

I walked out of the room and I went to the bathroom, he followed suit, when I was in the door I turned to face him.

"Aominecchi, we can't bath together anymore" I said, not meeting his eyes.

"Yeah, sorry, I forgot that you got boyfriend" he said.

Those words hurt, I felt my chest being constricted, it was aching, burning painfully, I lacked air; my heart was beating madly, tearing me apart from the pain.

I smiled weakly "Sorry…"

"Don't do that again, Kise" he said mad.

"Do what?" I asked titling my head.

"If you don't feel like smiling, don't do it, it just hurt the ones who sees you" he said.

"It comes alone" I shrugged.

He ruffled my hair, and I leaned into his touch "I see…" he said sighing "Well, I let you bath alone now"

"Yeah…" I responded weakly.

I watched as he went, he looked dejected, and that just accentuated the pain I was feeling, I wanted to reach my hand to stop him but I couldn't, _why it has to be like this…oh, true, because I'm a human and besides I already have Kasamatsu…_

o0o

While the human was bathing, Aomine entered his room, he slammed the door closed, he was mad, he had the human there but he couldn't touch him anymore, he had someone else already, it was gone, he shouldn't has left, he hated it, but he could sense that the human didn't like the situation either, _but what else can I do? You chose him, not me…_

He looked through the window and saw the black haired man that was interfering, the one that destroyed this, but he couldn't hurt him, because Kise would never forgive him and he knew it, he could just stand still and watch how that man touched the human in ways he couldn't.

He felt his anger raising, so he punched the wall, creating a hole in the process, he looked at it; _you've became a pitiful creature, Daiki…_

* * *

Hahaha what did you think?

Don't hate me, okay? o v o


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all the revies! I love you a lot o v o

Well, from here on Kise's life does a real turn for the worst, i've decided to update because i'm almost done with this story

Here is chapter 8

* * *

The holidays had ended, and I had started working again, but since the new schedule take almost all my hours I couldn't go to see the kids in the kindergarten, Kasamatsu has told me that they miss me as much as I miss them.

You won't believe what happened when I returned to the studio, he was back, the _rat_ was there smirking at me, I turned to ignore him, and once again Momoi came to tell me I was working with him again, well, I don't care is not like he can ruin my life now, and he will have to restrain now that I have couple.

He walked towards me.

"Ryouta, _darling,_ is been awhile" he said.

"Yeah, unfortunately not enough time" I spat.

He laughed dryly "Always so cold with me, why? Had you found someone to replace me?" he asked.

"What are you talking about? Why would I want to replace someone like _you_?" I asked.

"Oh, how touchy, you only want _me_, but what I mean is if you got a couple" he smirked darkly.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked cagy.

"Good news ran fast, I guess" he responded "Well, prepare for the photoshot, I'm going to grab my cameras" he said.

The photoshot ended eventful, Kasamatsu came to pick me up, and it was the first time he did, I was really happy, but he seemed tense.

"What is it, Kasamatsu?" I asked.

He shook his head "Nothing, don't worry" he responded.

I let it go, and we kept walking, holding hands, in silence, until we reached home, here he let go of my hand and stepped inside, I was taken aback, but I shook my head, and I entered after him, closing the door behind me, he went to our room and closed the door, I decided to pay a visit to Aomine.

I walked upstairs and I went to his door, here I retrieved the key from my pocket, a smile appeared at my face, it was one I couldn't suppress, I opened and I entered, I closed the door behind me, he was looking through the window.

He turned to face me with a smirk "Hey…." his smirk disappear as soon as he saw me "Oi, what's wrong?" he asked worried.

"I think he hates me" I said with a broken voice.

He rushed at my side, and wrapped his arms around me "What made you think that?" he asked.

"He is more distant and cold lately, when we are at home he barely talks to me, he doesn't cuddle with me in the bed anymore, he doesn't show affection towards me, he is going to leave me…." I said.

_Alone, again, he is going to abandon me like everyone, they all left me in the end, they don't want to be by my side, I'm going to stay all my life alone, in my own misery, no one will reach his hand to be with me, because they don't want to…_

He grabbed me by arms and shook me "Oi, Kise, you okay!? What the hell is wrong with you!?" he asked concerned.

I pulled away from his gripe and I laughed bitterly "Nothing, sorry, I just panicked over a fact I knew for a long time, is just hard to adapt to it again, I didn't want to scare you" I said looking at the floor.

"Kise, look at me, what the hell is wrong with that _midget_!? If he hurts you I will break every bone from his tiny body" he said, anger present in his tone.

I chuckled dryly "Is fine, Aominecchi, don't worry, I can take care of myself" I responded.

I left the room, I closed the door with key again, and I heard him kicking some of his furniture, and smacking his fist against the door, I leaned my head on the wooden door.

"Sorry…" I mumbled.

o0o

I woke up alone in bed again, but I wasn't surprised anymore, after a month you grow used to it, so I stood stretching my arms, and I walked towards the bath, I entered and I closed the door, while the tub was filling I looked at my reflection and I laughed at myself, _look how pathetic you've became, he's grown tired of you, you are not even pretty, what did you expect, he just did it because he needed a place to stay but as soon as he finds another place he will break up with you…_

"I know…" I mumbled to myself.

I shook my head, _great, just great, now I've gone nuts; I'm starting to talk to myself, _I frowned_._

I sighed and I entered the tub, I sighed contently, this was the only moment I felt good, my negative thoughts were left at the door, so I could relax, and don't think about anything.

_Lately I haven't seen Aominecchi, maybe he just had left me too…_

I slapped myself, and I focused my gaze to the foamy water, I played with the foam for awhile, until I heard my phone, I stood and wrapped a towel around my waist, I left the bathroom and I entered my room, I grabbed my phone.

"Yeah" I said.

"_Hi, Ki-chan! Today you have a special photoshot, so I was calling to let you know you have to be an hour earlier, and that you will stay over the night, sorry" _she said.

"Don't worry, Momoicchi, is fine, thanks for letting me know" I responded and I hung up.

I will be able to distract myself with this, _I guess,_ I sighed, and I pinched the bridge of my nose, I was really tired of all this shit, I mean what have I done wrong to deserve this, I shook my head and I started to dry and dress, when I was done I packed some clothes and my teethbrush, in that moment Aomine entered the room.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

I shrugged "No idea"

"What?" he asked confused.

"Momoicchi, called me saying I have a special photoshot, and that I will have to stay the night out, so I won't be here" I responded "Who cares, is not like no one will miss me" I mumbled under my breath, I didn't expect him to listen it.

"I would, Kise" he responded.

I didn't turn to face him "But you aren't my _boyfriend_…" I said dryly.

I don't know which of us was more hurt by that statement, he didn't say anything, and I couldn't even take it back, because it was the truth, I didn't know if I felt awful because I said it or because it was the truth, _he isn't my boyfriend…._

After some minutes he responded "You are right but that doesn't mean I care less about you"

"Sorry, Aominecchi, it just lately I'm not myself" I responded.

"Is fine, don't worry, I will keep an eye in the house and your boyfriend" he said ruffling my hair.

"Thanks, well, I have to go, see you" I said.

"See you, Kise" he said.

o0o

I left the house and I went to the studio, Momoi was in the entrance door, waiting for me, I waved at her and she returned the gesture with a big smile, she hugged me and gestured me to follow her, and we entered a room where Haizaki was preparing his cameras.

"Hi Ryouta, _darling,_ anxious for our little escapade" he said.

I shook my head "I'm an adult, why would I?" I responded indifferently.

He smirked "Good, because I know for sure it is going to be so much _fun_" he said.

Soon after that the room was filled, with others models, I had never seen, photographers, stylist and all the staff, we bumped up in the coach that was waiting outside the studio for us.

Through the trip I observed the beautiful landscape, nature, I really love it, I guess it won't be such a bad time, even thought I'm going with that _rat_, I sighed, and absorbed myself into watching the view again, ignoring the idle chit-chat my co-workers were having.

Momoi was busy talking with Kuroko through phone, she could spent hours in the phone talking with him, after all she had a crush on him, but she gave up willingly when she saw how happy Kagami made him, that's love, if you see the person you love is happy with other the only thing you can do is to step aside, it means it wasn't meant for you, that your fated one is still out there, _Kasamatsu, are you my fated one?_

The coach made a stop, it seems we reached the castle we were staying in, we bumped down, and we started carrying our bags inside, Momoi caught up with me, and walked beside me, we were sharing a room, I won't let her alone knowing how many desperate men are here.

"Ki-chan, this is our room" she said.

I looked at the room "Is nice" I responded.

She nodded and stepped inside, I followed suit, we let our bag in each bed, she stayed there and I excused myself, I told her I wanted to take a walk.

o0o

I was sitting under the shadow of a tree, when I saw him nearing me; I rolled my eyes, _why can't he let me alone? _

He sat next to me, contemplating the nature, we sat in silence, for the first time I enjoyed his company.

"Is nice this place, isn't it?" he said.

"Yeah, it is, how did you know about it?" I asked.

"I used to live here" he responded.

I rolled my eyes "How is that even possible?"

"I was kidding, _darling"_ he responded.

I sighed "What do you want?" I asked tiredly.

"Nothing, just spent time with you" he said with smirk.

I stood "Well, I don't feel like it"

He grabbed me by my wrist "Where are you going, _darling?"_ he asked.

"To my room" I responded.

He leaned over my ear "This is going to be a place you won't _forget_" he said, and let me go.

I went back, I walked through the corridors, you could get lost in here if you weren't careful, I returned to my room and I opened the door, it was empty, _I guess, she went to make her work,_ I turned around in the bed bored, _this is worst than I thought._

I sighed and I stood up, I walked around the room, but I couldn't find my bag, _where did she put it? I had my phone there._

I looked around but to no avail, I sighed in defeat, _I will go to search for her,_ I stepped out of the room, closing the door behind me, I turned to walk when I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck, I blacked out.

o0o

My head was spinning, I couldn't see anything, something was covering my eyes, and I had my mouth covered too, I panicked, I was afraid of the dark after that traumatic accident.

All I could do was grunt, I tried to move around but I realised I had my left ankle chained, _geez, what the hell is going on?_

I tried to stood, ignoring the pain I was feeling from my sore legs, I leaned over a wall, I guess that is what it was, I couldn't see, and I walked but I couldn't go so far because the chain was short.

I shook my head; _I hope they didn't touch Momoicchi, because I swear I will kill them, whoever it is, I have to make more noise, to see if there is someone else or I'm alone, think, Ryouta, think…_

I slammed my body against the wall, I heard the noise echoing, I focused and then I heard a soft grunt, it came from my left, _I have to do something,_ I leaned my face against the wall, and I started to rubbed my face desperately against the wall so I could take the cloth I had over my eyes, I rubbed and rubbed, until it was out, I scratched myself in the process, but that wasn't important, I could see now.

I blinked when my eyes were free to see again, I tried to focus my gaze but was hard, after awhile, I could see distinctly shadows, and I turned to the left and I saw a shadow, from the figure I could say it was a woman, _those bastards, I will make them pay._

And then I heard someone coming our way, I turned and I was faced with that _rat_, my eyes displayed fury and rage, if I could I would have jumped and slice his throat right there but then…. I was frozen, behind him was….

"My, my, Ryouta, _darling, _you woke up already, is good to know, but what are you doing, you took your cloth, and you scratched that angelical face" he said smirking.

I growled in response, I was infuriated, I couldn't believe what was happening, I didn't want to believe it, I've never felt so betrayed in my entire life.

"Don't tell me you are that worked up because of him, don't mind him, he was just working under me" he said with a dark smirk.

He opened the door from the cage I was in, I tried to throw myself at him, but I forgot I was chained, so I fell hard against the ground, I hissed in pain, I couldn't support myself because my hands were tied behind me, he laughed at me.

"Now, now, be good, okay? I'm going to take the cloth from your mouth so we can talk like civilised people" he said.

He took it and I spat at his face, he slapped me, and punched me on the stomach, I bit my lower lip to not let escape any pained scream, I didn't want to agitate Momoi.

He grabbed me by my hair and made me face him "Now, _darling, _we have things to discuss, I'm going to unchain your left ankle but if you do any wrong move, I will kill your little friend over there" he said in a hard tone.

He unchained me, and I stayed still, I didn't move an inch, until he forcibly dragged me out the cage, I looked at her.

"Momoicchi, don't worry, I will take you out of here, I promise you" I yelled.

He threw me to the floor "Did I give you permission to talk?" he said, I glared at him.

But my gaze was turned to look at her when I heard her cry, it broke my heart, I was the one that involved her, it is my fault, _if something were to happen to her, I…I…._

He grabbed me by my arm and made me stood up, now he dragged me out of the underground place where we were in, my eyes shut close when I saw the light again, he dragged me to a room and throw me to a bed.

"Stay put, okay? I have some things to do, don't worry here your friend will keep an eye on you" he said and left the room.

And I was left alone with that traitor, I wanted to punch him, to strangle him, but I couldn't do anything that could put her on danger.

"Kise, I-I…" he started.

"Don't you dare to talk to me, you _low _bastard" I spat.

He fell silent "Look, I'm just doing my work, but I promise you, she won't get hurt" he said.

I laughed wryly "And I have to believe you, after you lied to me!" I yelled.

He flinched and turned, he understood I wasn't in the mood to talk, and much less with him, _from all the people, why it had to be you,_ I rolled in my stomach, so I could bury my face on the bed.

"Since when we are here?" I asked.

"You and she had been passed out for a month" he responded.

And then silence filled the room once again, I stayed there until Haizaki came back, I looked through the window and I saw it was already night, I rolled back so I could face him; he flashed that cocky smirk, _oh, if I could, I would kick that smirk out of your face._

He sat next to me on the bed, he lifted his hand to touch my face but I turned so he couldn't, that didn't please him because I felt a hard kick on my stomach again.

"Why are you acting so difficult?" he asked.

"Why should I go easy on you" I spat.

"You are such a fighter, just like _her_" he said smirking.

"_Her?_ Are you talking about Momoicchi? What have you done to her? If you hurt her, I swear I will kill you" I yelled.

He stood and laughed "Oh, I wasn't talking about her, I was talking about your ancestor" he responded.

"My ancestor?" I asked.

"Still, is not the time to talk about this" he responded.

I looked back at him "What are you?" I asked cagy.

He smirked "You finally ask, _darling,_ I couldn't wait for that question, do you remember the bite I gave you in that bath?" he said.

I lowered my head "Yeah, sometimes it still hurt me, it didn't go, so I had to cover it with make-up" I responded.

"Because I _marked_ you, what I mean is that I claimed you, that you _belong _to _me" _he said.

"What the hell are you? Humour me" I said dryly.

I was tired of this; I just wanted to wake up from this nightmare, to call her and see that she was fine, to be back home, with my friends and him, _they must be really worried, we were gone for a month, at least Aominecchi knows where I went and he knows Kurokocchi, so he would have to tell him, after all I told him I will just be gone for a day._

"I will show you then" he said.

In front of me, he transformed into a wolf, my eyes went wide, and he showed me his sharp teeth; _that is why the mark had more teeth than it was supposed to have, why this have to happen to me always._

He turned back to normal and looked at me; he seemed amused by my reaction.

"You shouldn't be that surprised, you've met a _vampire_, am I wrong?" he asked.

I swallowed and I looked down, I heard him laugh, but I just closed my eyes.

"I know that vampire, so you don't have to protect him, he is called Daiki Aomine" he said.

I looked back at him "H-how do you know?" I asked.

"Well, first he is an old friend, that is why I know him, and second I smelled his disgusting scent when I entered your house, the idiot still lives there after all what happened. You know they have sharp ears and we have sharp noses" he said.

"What is it that you are not telling me?" I asked warily.

"Soon, my _darling, _soon" he responded with a dark smirk.

o0o

Akashi awoke suddenly after the awful vision he had, it was blurry but he knew it was about certain blond, he stood from bed and dressed, he went to Midorima's quarters, and entered, awaking the couple in the process.

"Shintaro, Kazunari, we have to leave _now_" he said aloud.

Both of them stood, without arguing the words of his leader, and dressed, once they were done, Akashi lead the way to where Aomine was now.

While he rushed there, he kept thinking the same one over and over again, _please, be safe Ryouta, for him._

They entered the house and saw the bluenette on the ground bleeding; Akashi approached him alarmed; he sat to his side and grabbed his head carefully.

"Daiki, what the hell happened?" he asked.

"I don't know, I was there on his room and suddenly I woke up here bleeding" he said weakly.

Akashi offered his arms, to let the bluenette fed to recover his energy, once he was full, well, more or less, Akashi sighed and looked at them, and they saw the pain reflected on his eyes.

"Listen to me carefully, we have to go now to Tetsuya's house and what I am to say there, I want all of you to stay very calm, understood" the red haired vampire said.

They all nodded, Aomine wanted to retort but he thought it better, he was worried, his leader seemed agitated and that scared him because he has never seen him that way.

When they reached Kuroko's house, Kagami opened the door, he wasn't going to let them enter until he saw the green hair of Midorima, the he stepped aside letting the crow enter.

The leader sat on the couch, Kuroko offered him a tea, which he gladly accepted, he sighed and looked at them; he saw the worry on their faces.

"Something happened to Ryouta" he said.

When that last word left his mouth, Aomine tensed, fury flashing his eyes, he clenched his fist and gritted his teeth, he was mad, he could go insane at any moment, and the human was the only thing that maintained him sane.

"Daiki, calm down, I don't know for certain yet, it was a blurry vision…" he trailed off, knowing what he was about to said will agitate all of them.

"Akashi-sama, what is wrong, please, explain us" Midorima spoke.

The leader sighed "I saw Ryouta caged in some kind of prison" he said.

"Kise-kun?" Kuroko jumped agitated.

Kagami held him "What are you talking about?" he spoke.

"He was caught by Shougo Haizaki" he said and looked at Aomine.

This one stood froze in the spot, his mind was blank, the only he could think of were about those photos the bastard sent him, in which Kise was dying, he yelled in anger.

Midorima and Kazunari grabbed him by his arms; trying to hold him, when he felt his friend holding him he tried to stay calm.

"Where is that _rat?"_ Aomine asked his voice full of hatred and fury.

"I don't know, as I told you it was a blurry vision, all I can do is wait until the next -"he was cut off.

"Wait, for what? For when is too late and I lose him! When there is no point back!" he yelled anger.

Akashi just shook his head, he couldn't punish him for talking back, he knew what he was feeling, and he also knew that he wasn't the most patient person, he sighed and stood up.

"We are going back to the castle" the leader said "Oh, Tetsuya, it will be the first time for you"

Kuroko shook his head "I won't let Kagami-kun here alone" he responded.

"I wasn't going to let Taiga here, is dangerous so we are taking him with us" he said.

Kuroko features softened, to know that Kagami was going to be safe while he searched for Kise, lifted a burden from his shoulders; he wouldn't have been able to focus if he knew Kagami was here.

o0o

When they reached the castle it was morning already, Akashi sent Kagami and Kuroko to rest, because he knew they both were tired, and then he sent a stubborn Aomine to recover energy and to go to feed.

He monitored Midorima and Takao to follow him to his studio, where he gestured them to sit, he sat on his chair and sighed deeply, and then he looked at them.

"What I'm about to say, Shintaro, will be hard for Daiki to know, so we will keep it between us" the leader said.

Midorima nodded "As you wish, Akashi-sama"

"Well, you see, the one who killed her wasn't Shougo" the smaller one said.

Midorima stood from his sit "What do you mean?"

The leader sighed "Her lineages continued because she had a kid before she was converted" he said.

Midorima looked confused "But I didn't know she was turned into a vampire"

"Because she wasn't" he responded "Shougo turned her into a werewolf, to hurt Daiki, he wanted to ripe him apart, so he did the worst he could think of, but I never told him, her last wish was to never tell him" he sighed "I was the one who ended her life"

The room felt silent, Midorima was tense, he knew if Aomine were to hear that he would go berserk and this time there won't be any way to save him.

"Then, Akashi-sama, you suspect that he wants to do the same to Kise, no?" Takao asked.

Midorima looked at him, eyes went wide when he realised "It can't be…"

"Sadly, I think so" he sighed tiredly "Shougo, wanted to destroy Daiki, but he couldn't, but this time he knows it will be a fatal strike for him" the leader said.

"We have to stop that bastard!" Midorima hissed, they were all dumfounded, he had never used an insult.

"Shin-chan…." Takao mumbled, he shook his head and looked at his leader "You call us here because you know more or less where he could be, right?" he said.

Midorima looked at his boyfriend again and then to Akashi "Is that true?"

Akashi nodded "Before she asked me to end with her life, she told me where they converted her, and I think that is where he might be" he said.

Takao stood "Then, what are we waiting for?" he asked.

Akashi looked at him "Tetsuya is weak, we are going to train him, and right now Daiki is not strong enough, so we will have to wait" he said.

* * *

What do you think will happen next?

I swear i love Kise, is just that i love to torture him, but he is my little bby!

Who could be the traitor?

I hope you liked it o v o


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you so much for all your reviews, i will answer them later o v o

Here chapter 9

* * *

Aomine was restless, he couldn't wait any more, he had to go to save him _now_, but they wouldn't say him where they suspected he was, and Akashi has caged him on his own room, to avoid any ruckus he could cause, he was fuming, his anger filling all his being.

Kuroko in the other hand was training with Takao, he was teaching him the basics and fatal movements, he taught him how to defend too, werewolves were dangerous and traitorous creatures so they couldn't take the defend lesson lightly.

The only thing Kagami could do was be sitting there watching his boyfriend training, he felt useless, he would have to stay here the day they were going, he wasn't pleased with the idea, but Kuroko convinced him.

Midorima and Akashi meanwhile were preparing strategies, looking for any weak spot in the castle, so they could sneak in without being seen and go unnoticed, Midorima memorised the map, so they wouldn't have to bring unnecessary material with them.

Akashi was prepared but he knew the others wasn't yet, Kuroko still was weak, what it mean is that he was an easy target, he has saved him so he didn't want to see him die once again, not now that he was part of the family, he wouldn't let anyone die, not even the human, he would keep them all safe and bring them back here.

o0o

I was thrown at my cage again, they didn't put the cloth on me again, and they had taken the one from Momoi, so we could talk, and see each other. This was being really hard, but she was trying to keep a strong front, I smiled weakly at her.

"Everything will be fine, Momoicchi, they won't hurt you as long as I do as I'm told" I said to her.

She shook her head "But Ki-chan, what are they going to do to you?" she asked.

"If you want me to be honest, I have no idea what they want about me, the only thing I know is that is connected to Aominecchi" I said.

"Who is him? And how is this connected to him?" she asked weakly.

"Aominecchi, he is a vampire that live at my house" she gasped "I know, unbelievable, I didn't believe it either, until he bit me and sucked my blood, but he isn't the bad one here, I assure you, I know he will be the one that will come to take us out of here" I said.

"Ki-chan, about _Kasamatsu_…" she said lowering her head.

"Yeah, I saw it" I bit my lower lip to contain a whimper "_He_ betrayed me, he set this up, everything he said and done was all a lie, now I understand why he was growing distant" I chuckled bitterly.

"Ki-chan, I'm sure that vampire is much better than him, and if he comes that will mean that he cares about you, because he will risk his life for you" she said with a weak smile.

I nodded "Yeah…"

"Ki-chan, what are them?" she asked.

"They told me they are werewolves, and believe me, they are, the photographer, Shougo, transformed into a wolf in front of me" I said looking up the ceiling.

This all had to be a lie, come now, _vampires and werewolves, I can't take this anymore, I want it to end it, if it wasn't because Momoicchi was here I would have tried to start a fight with him, and I knew I didn't have any way to win, that will mean that if he made a mistake I will…._

I was brought back when I heard her sobs and whimpers, it was tearing me apart, I couldn't comfort her in any way, because I didn't believe we will get alive from this one, so I stood there in a sitting position hearing her crying.

They would always throw us the meal to the floor, like if we were animals, I wasn't even hungry but if I didn't eat she would start worrying about me, and that is something that she doesn't need to do.

Here time passed by, but I couldn't say if it was fast or slow, because we were trapped and we couldn't even know if it was morning or night, so I didn't know what day it was.

Then suddenly, one day that I was sleeping, I was awoke by a kick to my guts, I gasped for air, and I saw Haizaki smirking, I glared at him, he grabbed me and dragged me out of there.

"Don't worry, Momoicchi, I will be fine" I yelled, so she could heard me.

"Today, you will be enlightened by the truth and nothing more" he said smirking.

o0o

The days seemed longer and longer, everyday was longer than the other day, time was consuming Aomine's mind, he was being tortured by flashes from the past. Now he was free to go out of his room, so Akashi ordered him to train Kuroko with Takao, they teamed against Kuroko, because the one he is going to fight likes to play tricks, so they had to be sure he was ready for anything.

Akashi watched them train always, and from time to time he would join too, but today refrained from doing so, instead he sat next to the human, Kagami, who was watching intensely the training.

"We would protect him, I promise you, Taiga" the leader said to him.

Kagami sighed "I don't want him to go, but he is too stubborn, so please, I plead you bring him back to me, like you did when you converted him" he said.

The smaller patted his back "I will, Taiga, I always keep my word, so don't worry"

The other nodded "Thanks" he looked at the leader "I forgot, we should call Kise's boyfriend, he must be worried"

"He has a boyfriend?" the leader asked arching both brows.

"Yeah, he is called Kasamatsu, I think he deserves to know what is going on" he said.

"You are right Taiga, please give me his number I would call him later" the leader said.

And then they fell silent again, after an hour or so Akashi went back to his studio, to keep studying his plan, he didn't want anything to go wrong, they were almost there, but the time was playing against them, they only had until the next full moon, and that was going to be in two weeks, he sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Please, we have to save him…." he murmured to himself.

He looked at his desk, and ruffled the papers to find what he was searching, when he found it, he dialled the number that was given to him, he will tell that human what was going on, but he would have to be tactful with his words, he didn't want to scare the boy.

"_Hello?" _he heard.

"Hi, I'm Seijuro Akashi" the vampire responded.

"_Sorry, I don't know anyone with that name"_ he responded.

"I know, I was calling you because I know you are Ryouta's boyfriend, and regardless him, I may know what happened to him" he said.

The other fell silent, Akashi arched a brow, wondering what that human was thinking, maybe he thought this was a prank call, after all he must feel bad not knowing where his boyfriend was, the vampire sighed.

"_T-then you know where Kise is?" _he asked warily.

"Yeah, please let me explain you the situation, and please, believe me, what I'm about to say will be hard to believe, but I assure you this is not a prank call" he reassured the human.

The leader started to explain the situation, he was careless and it slipped him all the information they had, this was a mistake from his part, but he was tired, he has spent the last nights working in this plan, he couldn't rest and this was paying now, the human listened to all the vampire told him, until the vampire paused.

"_So, this is really the truth?" _he asked,

"Yeah, I'm afraid it is" he responded.

"_Then, when are you going to save Kise?" _he asked.

The leader paused, but responded, without knowing the consequences that will have "In two weeks, before the night of the full moon" he answered.

"_I see…Can you keep me update about everything, I want to know how his rescue plan goes so far, and I want to know when he is saved"_ he said.

"Don't worry, I will keep you update, and I promise you we will save him" the leader reassured him.

"_Thanks…"_ the human responded.

The human hung up, and the vampire looked at the phone, he thought he was doing what he had to do, but he has committed a big mistake, but he was too tired to realise it, he soon was dozing off, his restless night were affecting him.

o0o

They brought me back to my cage, where I broke crying, I had just cried twice in my entire life, the first when my parents died letting me alone and the second was when my gramps died, and this third time was because Aomine has lied to me, he was using me, I felt even more betrayed from him, Kasamatsu's betrayal was nothing compare to what he has done.

I cried out, whined, punched the wall, curled into a ball on the floor, crying desperately, I felt rage, sadness, pain, I was tired, I wanted this to end, and I cried and cried, ignoring the calls from Momoi, I couldn't heard her.

I let my tears ran freely down my face, while I stared at the wall blankly, it stopped. The aching pain from my chest, it was dulling me, I couldn't even heard her anymore, I knew she was still there calling for me, trying to make me pay attention, to talk to me, but I was numb, I couldn't move…. I didn't want to move, I didn't want anything anymore, I was tired of losing people, to be betrayed, to be alone, and then it all stopped, I felt nothing, I was empty, _like an empty shell, there is nothing on me, they had drained all my emotions…_

I broke free from the trance I was in, and I took a sitting position, I looked up at her, I wanted to smile, but my muscle wouldn't compel, she looked at me, and I could see the pain and sadness that her eyes reflected, she had her eyes red, she has been crying because of me, she offered me a weak smile.

"Ki-chan, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing" I answered curtly.

"What did they tell you there?" she asked.

"Nothing that mattered" I responded.

I looked down; I didn't want to remember what he had told me there, I didn't want to think in anything, I wanted to forget what I heard in there. I was thankful that Kasamatsu came to interrupted us when Haizaki was done with the one-sided conversation, if it wasn't for that I would have started a fight right there, I wanted to punch him, I wanted him to attack me, to let me unconscious, so I could pass this faster, but I couldn't, I was brought back here, and reality hit me again, I couldn't do anything.

"Ki-chan, please talk to me…" she said.

I looked up again "I'm fine Momoicchi…." I said.

"But… but you look lifeless…" she trailed off.

"Really…" I laughed weakly, I looked up the ceiling "I'm just tired from all of this…"

"Ki-chan, I need you to stay here with me, don't do the same again to me" she said.

"Momoicchi…" I lowered my gaze so I could look at her "I can't promise you anything…"

"Ki-chan—"she was cut off.

The door opened and we saw Kasamatsu with our breakfast or lunch or dinner, I don't even know and I didn't care, I just know he brought us our meal. He opened the door of Momoi's cage and handed her the food, he treated us better than the others, and then he came to my cage and handed me my meal.

"Kise, you have to eat more, you are losing too much weight…" he trailed off.

I glared at him "What do you care!?" I yelled angrily.

"Please, listen to—"I cut him off.

"Shut up!" I snapped.

I grabbed the food and I throw it at him, as strong as I could, that wasn't much, he stood and looked at me, his eyes full of pity.

"I don't need shit from _you_!" I spat.

He closed the door again and looked at me "I'm sorry, but I won't bring you more food" he said and left.

"Like if I care!" I yelled.

I looked at the food from the floor, and I could feel my stomach twitching and swirling with something. I hated this place, I hated him and hated everything; I just was full of hatred towards everything.

"Ki-chan, you can't do that, you have to eat" she said concerned.

"I'm not hungry, I will rather—"I was cut off.

"_Ryouta Kise_! Don't you dare to end that phrase, when we go out from here I'm going to kick your _ass_" she yelled.

I laughed weakly "Sorry…" I looked at her apologetic.

"Everything will be fine, they will come to take us back, don't worry" she said.

And I didn't respond, I didn't want to see that _bat_ anymore, I was mad, if I were to see him again…. I don't know what I will do if I were to see him again, I sighed, and I looked up the ceiling, I closed my eyes, trying to lure myself into the dream world.

o0o

Akashi awoke from his slumber, he looked around to find himself on his own bed, he sat on the edge of his bed and rubbed his temples, he wondered the one who caught him in such state was, and he didn't want to look that weak, not now from all the times.

He dressed and left the room, he walked through long corridors until he reached the backward, where he saw everyone sitting and talking like if nothing happened, he sighed in relief.

Midorima appeared behind him "Akashi-sama, are you better?"

"Yeah, thank you" the leader answered.

"Don't worry, I didn't tell them" he assured him.

"I see…" he was still fixated looking through the window to the crow that was there.

"Why don't you join them? I'm sure they will be glad, you need to take a res—"he was cut off.

"Thanks, Shintaro, but I still have things to work on" the leader said.

"I don't want to be disrespectful, but I think you should really take a rest" he said.

The leader sighed and looked at him "Fine, I will go with them for a bit"

They both walked through the corridor until they reached the door facing the backward, they turned to face them and the dark haired vampire grinned and rushed to Midorima's side, said vampire looked at him and smiled but as soon as the smile appeared he coughed, embarrassed, the others laughed at his expense.

"Come now, let's not laugh about Shintaro here" the leader said.

"C'mon, Shin-chan, don't be that shy, they all know we are tog—"the dark haired vampire was cut off.

The green haired one coughed "Let's stop talking about me"

Aomine smirked "Oh, c'mon, not need to be so _shy_ Midorima"

"I'm not being _shy_!" he said aloud.

The dark haired vampire hugged him "_Liar_" he said.

Midorima features softened and hugged him back, and they all said "Awwwwww" Midorima flushed.

"Come now, you all stop teasing Shintaro" the leader said.

Midorima sighed relieved and looked down, and all he saw was his little vampire wrapped between his arms, beaming at him, then he saw Aomine looking at them, with a longing look, then it hit him, _what will have happened if it was Takao the one they took_, he will be torn apart. He looked at Aomine and he gave him a weak smile.

Akashi looked at the scene displaying there, he saw how Aomine was looking at the little couple; he clapped his hands calling the attention from all of them.

"Show me what have you learn Tetsuya" the leader spoke.

The smaller convert nodded "As you wish, Akashi-sama"

He started battling with the other three vampires, he was slow but his lack of presence didn't make him an easy target, so he could attack and hit the target, he was quickly to stop the kicks from the others, Akashi was pleased with that, Kuroko was at a good level, he smiled, they were almost ready, but not yet, he couldn't rush anything.

o0o

There I was once again, not knowing in which day I was, here sitting in this hole, my mind was in blank, I couldn't think of anything, Momoi and I just made little talks, she gave up in making it longer because I wasn't very talkative, she just talked to me to check if I was still alive, _unfortunately, yeah, my heart keeps beating…_ I smiled bitterly.

The door cracked open and she turned to face who was coming, I didn't care anymore, the possibilities were two only, or Haizaki or Kasamatsu, and this time it was Haizaki turn to appear. He stopped in front of my cage and looked at me, I just sat there, not even batting an eyelash; he smirked and entered the cage, freeing my ankle.

"Changes of plans" he said.

I didn't even fight while he dragged me out, I had already given up. Momoi looked at me scared, afraid of what might happen to me, I wanted to offered her a smile to reassure her that everything will be fine but I couldn't, she looked at me trying to read me but for the first time she couldn't, because I wasn't myself, I was empty, void of any emotion.

Haizaki dragged me out; I groaned when the light hit my eyes, trying to cover them with his body, he laughed.

"Trying to find _comfort _in my body" he said.

I didn't even answer, it wasn't even worthy, he looked at me with a raised brow.

"Ryouta, _darling,_ did the news affect you that much?" he asked with a dark grin.

Now that my eyes had more or less got used to the light, I focused them on the floor, it was more interesting than his face, I assure you, he shook me but I didn't answer.

"Don't tell me you became the dull _doll_ I wanted so much, you will make me really happy" he said.

And once again I didn't bother to answer him, he cans think whatever he wants, but I'll never ever be his _doll_, as he said.

We walked in silence, I guess he got tired from trying and trying, we reached a room and he throw me to the ground, we were on a bathroom, he freed my hands, and I rubbed my swollen wrists, he throw me a towel and clothes, I looked at him.

"Get bathed and don't try anything _funny _or your little friend will suffer the consequences" he said.

"Why do you want me to take a bath, after who knows how many days have passed" I said.

"Because we are leaving, that's why, and I wouldn't want you to meet our leader like that" he said, pointing at me.

"What about her?" I asked.

"Just get bathed, it's an order" he growled.

I sighed and I looked at him, I gestured him to leave the room but he shook his head, I turned and I started to undress, I looked at my bare chest, now my ribs were showing, I has lost a lot of weight and I felt weak, so fighting him and try to save her wasn't an option, I wouldn't play the hero when I couldn't even barely stand up, so I just bathed.

I sighed contently, and I submerged in the warm water, _how much I missed this…_

When I was done I got out and I started to dress with the clothes he gave me, when I was done he tied my hands once again, I didn't protest, I just let him do, and then he sat me on the bed, in that room was Kasamatsu, Haizaki left.

"What is going on?" I asked.

He looked at me and sighed "We are leaving the place"

"_Why?_" I asked.

"That is information I can't give you" he responded.

"What will happen to Momoicchi?" I asked.

"She will be fine" he responded.

As long as she is fine I don't care, I rolled over my stomach, and I curled myself like a ball, I stayed there waiting for… I don't even know how much and for what.

o0o

In a week they will sneak in Haizaki's hideout, Akashi knew all of them were nervous, anxious. What they were going to do could cost them their lives, even he was scared, he didn't know what he will find there, what they will have to fight; Haizaki wasn't a teenager anymore, that will mean he had his own pack. Akashi feared they will be outnumbered by them, which could be the end, he sighed and rubbed his temple, all this thinking was giving him a massive headache.

For orders of Akashi they were to rest and not make anything that will harm them, but this was killing certain vampire, it could be said that he was the one that was most nervous of all of them, in one night he could lose all that was important to him, he was pacing up and down of the corridor when Kagami and Kuroko passed by, and saw how distressed he was.

"Aomine-kun, you should rest" the smaller one said.

"I can't, every time I stay still I start thinking about him, about awful things, and I can't, I just can't" the bluenette said distressed.

Kagami looked at him "Why don't we do something to distract you?" he asked.

"Like what?" he looked at them.

"I don't know, if you had a ball we could play basketball" the red haired one offered.

"That's cheating Kagami-kun, you are a player, and you will win us" Kuroko said.

"What about you both? I mean, you got super speed, I can't fight against that, and besides is just to distract him for awhile" he said.

"Fine, let's do it, I think there was a room where we could play" Aomine said thoughtfully.

The bluenette started walking down the corridor, the other two following him, they walked long hallways, big stairs and passed several rooms, until they reached the deepest part of the castle, it looked more modern than the rest of the castle, Aomine opened a door and Kagami jaw dropped open, what he saw was one of the most incredible courts he ever been in, he walked inside the room and caught one of the balls from the floor, he played a bit to test the room, and he loved it.

"This place is awesome" he said content.

Kuroko looked at him and then at Aomine "He is just like a little kid" he sighed contently.

Aomine looked at both of them "Well, let's play, no?" he said with a smirk.

"How much I've been waiting to hear that" Kagami said with a big grin.

They played all day long, and after all that exercise they were exhausted but more relaxed, because in that moment, even if it was brief they felt like everything was well, they forgot about the nightmare that was chasing them, the enjoyed they little afternoon together, creating a strong bond after that because they kept playing until the day the had to go to save certain blond.

* * *

So, what do you think? Yeah, all of you were right, he was the traitor xD

Did you like that little moment of Midotaka?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

I woke up in that bed, better said I was awoken by someone, I opened my eyes and I saw Kasamatsu rushing me to get up, I yawned and I tried to stretch my arms but I couldn't even move a bit, I was tied.

He grabbed me and make me stood so suddenly that I felt dizzy, he rushed me through corridors and hallways until we exited that castle, in the door I saw a car, with tinted windows, he opened the backdoor of the car and shoved me in, I stumbled and I fell, Haizaki that was there steadied me and sat me next to him, I looked around but I couldn't see Momoi.

"What are you searching for?" Haizaki smirked.

"You know what I am searching for" I spat.

He laughed "Don't worry, she was just a burden so we let her there, _caged_" he said.

I glared at him, all the rage rushing to my head, I shoved myself against him, I kicked him with my head and collided with his nose as strong as I could, and I guess it was strong enough because I heard him hiss in pain, he then kicked me in the stomach, and hit my in the back of my head strong enough to make me pass out.

o0o

In the castle, they were all reunited in Akashi's studio, they all were tense, tonight was the night when they will go to retrieve the human, Akashi looked at them and sighed, he explained what they will do, Aomine was teamed up with Kuroko, when Kagami heard that he let go the breath he was holding, he was relieved because all what he saw from Aomine told that he was strong. Midorima was paired up with Takao, and Akashi was to go alone, he will be the first to enter the castle, and after he saw it was clear he will give the order to Midorima and they will enter and last was Aomine.

Akashi had planned Aomine to be the last just in case things didn't go as planned, he was scared that they will be late, so he didn't want Aomine to be the first and see what had happened.

They all listened to their leader, memorising every word that left his lips, they already had memorised the map of the castle, they were ready, and they wanted to leave as soon as possible.

Akashi looked at all of them and stood from his chair "Is time to go"

He stood in the door and looked at Kuroko, who nodded and turned to Kagami, they all left the room to let them have some privacy.

"You have to promise me you won't do anything reckless" Kagami pleaded.

Kuroko looked at him "Kagami-kun, don't worry, I will be fine" he said and pecked his lips.

Kagami wrapped his arms around the smaller vampire "I love you, Tetsuya" he said blushing.

Kuroko looked at him "I love you too, Taiga"

He broke the hug and left the room, he stood on the doorframe to give a last look at his boyfriend, this looked back and smiled at him, Kuroko rushed to the entrance where everyone was waiting for him, Akashi patted his head, and turned to lead them to the castle.

When they reached the castle it was already night, they had to be stealthy, they had masked their scent so the werewolves couldn't find them.

Akashi looked at the castle, and stopped them, he started to walk towards the castle, using the shadows to hid, when he reached the castle he entered through the weak spot from it, what was unnerving him was the silence, he couldn't hear anything, just whimpers, what it seemed like a woman crying, but he still didn't rush, he walked cautiously through the corridors, he arched a brow and stopped.

"This can't be; this silence doesn't mean anything good…" he mumbled.

He walked in the direction the whimpers came from, he reached a door but it was closed with key, he frowned and breathed, he punched the wooden door broking it in the process, then he heard that woman jump.

"Ki-chan…?" she cried out.

Akashi walked and stood in front of the pink haired woman, she backed up, and looked at him, afraid, she looked like a small mouse that had been cornered, Akashi sighed and looked around but he couldn't see anything.

"Shintaro and Daiki, come right here immediately" he said.

The woman started crying when she saw Kuroko, whom rushed to her aid; they all looked at Kuroko for answers but he was too busy trying to free her chained ankle.

"Momoi-kun, I'm here now, okay?" Kuroko said trying to calm her down.

"The photographer….Ki-chan….vampires….werewolves" she said between sobs.

"Everything is going to be fine now" the smaller vampire hugged her friend.

She broke crying in his arms, she was scared, she couldn't form any phrase, Akashi looked at Aomine, but he wasn't here anymore, he looked around and saw that Midorima has left too, Takao looked at him.

"Shin-chan, is with him, don't worry, Akashi-sama" he said with a sad face.

"I see…" he sighed.

They all knew what this mean, they were late, he wasn't here anymore, and Haizaki has been faster than them.

Aomine was rushing through the corridors, yelling his name, Midorima behind him to watch over him, he was worried about his friend.

When Aomine reached a dead-end in a corridor, he started to hit the wall, cracking it in the process, while yelling for him to appear, the sight was heartbroken, Midorima couldn't look at his friend, he was torn apart.

Soon Akashi and the others approached them, by that time Aomine was sitting in the floor, with empty eyes, Akashi ordered to go back home, it was futile to keep on here when they knew he wasn't there, they all followed their leader without complaining.

When they reached the castle, Kagami was in the door, when he saw Kuroko and Momoi, he rushed to their side and hugged them, they returned the hug, Kagami looked at Kuroko wondering where Kise was, but Kuroko shook his head to avoid that the red haired said anything, he then pointed at Aomine, Kagami looked at him and saw his dejected look, they didn't find Kise, Aomine rushed inside without a word.

Akashi was the first to break the silence "Tetsuya, Taiga, we have to make our guest comfortable"

Kuroko looked at him "Yeah, please"

They entered the castle and found a room for Momoi, she went to the bed directly, Kuroko sat on the edge of the bed, and Kagami took a seat in one of the chairs from the room, Akashi looked at them.

"Tetsuya, let her rest, when she awakes tell me and we will prepare her something to eat" he said and left the room.

o0o

I woke up in a bed, everything was dark so I couldn't see anything, and my hands were still tied up. I sat on the edge of the bed and I felt dizzy, I tried to stand up from the bed but my legs wouldn't listen, so I stayed there sitting in that room, in the dark, not knowing where I was.

I looked down, _I'm sorry, Momoicchi, I couldn't save you…_

The door cracked open and I looked up, Kasamatsu stepped inside, closing the door behind him, he looked at me and approached me, he was carrying food.

"Well, since you woke up, you can eat already" he said.

He switched on the lights, and I closed my eyes, I blinked several times until I got used, he set the food on a table, that wasn't far from the bed, the room has no window, it has the bed I was in, the table and a chair.

He approached me and untied my hands, I rubbed my pained wrists, and I stood, keeping my distant from him, he looked at me and gestured me at the food, I sat and I started to eat.

"You are going to be here for awhile, until things calm down, and we can return to the castle, just behave and nothing bad will happen to you" he said and left the room.

I looked to see if they had gave me a knife but no, not even a fork, _a fucking spoon_, how I am supposed to eat meat with this, I throw the spoon against the wall, I was furious, _how much am I going to be caged in here!?_

I throw the table with all the food, that collided in the floor and scattered around, then I throw the chair against the wall, I punched the wall, until I slid down and I leaned my head against it, tired from all the exercise, I was so weak, _if they are going to cage me in here I might as well misbehave, who cares, they killed Momoicchi, it was my fault…._

I sat there curled, burying my face in my knees, wanting to disappear all along, I fall sleep like that.

o0o

It has already passed a week since they saved Momoi, she has spoke with Kuroko, Kagami and Akashi, she has told them what happened, how she was captured, how she woke up and saw Kise there with her, the conditions they were living in, how they feed them, and about Kasamatsu, then it hit Akashi, they weren't there because he was working for Haizaki so he told their plans to him and flew.

Aomine was still in a comatose way, he walked, eat but he wouldn't talk, he couldn't, he didn't want to see anyone at the moment, they had no clue where Kise was or if he was even alive.

Akashi went to visit him, he opened the door and looked at him, but Aomine didn't acknowledge the other presence, he stood there looking through the window.

"Daiki, come with me, is time to eat" he said.

But Aomine did as always, he just followed his leader and sat on the table with the others to eat, he wouldn't speak a word, they were concerned about him, Momoi was the only who that day dared to talk about Kise, the blond topic has been a taboo since that night.

"You don't need to worry, Ki-chan is fine" she said softly.

He looked at her "Who can you be so sure?" he asked.

All the room was surprised, Aomine was talking, and about something they didn't expect and furthermore he wasn't snapping at the pink haired girl.

"Call it, feminine instinct" she said with a warm smile.

"Then you promise me, we…we will find him _alive_" he said.

She nodded "I assure you"

He offered a small smile "Thanks…" he said.

"You're welcome, Dai-chan" she said.

"Dai-chan?" he asked arching a brow.

"Well, soon you will be part of the family" she said winking at him.

Aomine looked confused, Kuroko intervened "Momoi-kun, don't scare him"

"Take it easy with him, Momoi" Kagami said.

"But why?" she whined.

"What are you three talking about?" Aomine interrupted their little discussion.

"About you and Ki-chan, what else" she said titling her head.

Aomine flushed and lowered his head, Akashi smirked "Daiki, I didn't know you knew how to feel embarrassed" he said.

The entire table laughed and Aomine growled at the comment, but soon he joined them, he felt better after the little hope that woman had offered him, he felt more relaxed, he couldn't keep worrying his friend, he wasn't a weak human, he was one of the strongest vampires, and he couldn't keep whining all his life.

Akashi sighed relieved, seeing that the crow was more relaxed after the incident, the tension was very visible, they had to watch what they could say or not around the blunette vampire, but thanks to that girl the atmosphere was calmer.

o0o

I didn't know how much has passed since I've been caged, I had resigned myself already, I didn't have any hope to be saved, no one knew where I was, it was _over_.

I was lying on the bed looking at the ceiling when the door opened, Kasamatsu stepped inside and did as always, he let the food on the table, looked at me, and I never returned the gaze and soon left closing the door with key.

I stood from the bed and walked towards the table and I sat there, looking at the food like if it could grow legs and ran away from me. I had started to eat with my hands, they didn't put me the spoon anymore because I attacked one of the men with it, and you must be thinking that it was stupid but no, I almost got free, _almost,_ that's the word.

That day I grabbed my spoon and I waited for the man that came to retrieve my empty dishes, he always let the door open when he entered, so I approached him with an innocent look and I seduced him when he was near enough and his guard was down, I pressed the spoon in his retina, he fell to the ground screaming in pain, I took the opportunity to ran out of the room, but soon I was being chased. I didn't know where I was going until they cornered me in a dead-end, I gave up and they took me back to my room, since then two people come to retrieve my food and if I get too close they kick me away.

I sighed and I started to eat my food, but as always I wasn't hungry enough, so I just took some bites, the food was nauseating, that's why I couldn't almost eat, but I did it anyway, sometimes I ended up throwing up, my stomach couldn't digest this _thing_, this couldn't be considered food.

Today Haizaki graced me with his presence, he entered the room and tied my hands, he covered my eyes so I wouldn't know how this place was like, and he took me to another room, to the bath, he took the cloth from my eyes and untied me, I knew he wouldn't leave the room so I didn't even bother to try and kick him out.

I took my clothes and I entered the tub, I rinsed myself, this always made me feel better with myself, it will make me forget where I am, this always calmed me down.

"Ryouta, _darling,_ you have been two months already here, and you still don't speak, what happened?" he asked smirking.

I just ignored him, stepped out of the tub and started to dry my body, he approached me and caressed my naked skin, I was immune to all his touch by now, after two months, I didn't even react. I keep drying my body and he slapped my ass, I ignored and continued what I was doing, he leaned over the wall, tired of my non-existent reactions, and sighed.

"You are no _fun"_ he said, I ignored him "You know in another month we will go back again to the castle"

I didn't answer, I didn't care anymore where he took me, it didn't matter I will keep being caged, I dressed myself and I looked at him, he smirked and tied my hands, then he covered my eyes, and returned me to my room.

When I was alone again I throw myself at the bed, _when is this going to be over…_ I curled up and I covered myself with the blankets.

o0o

Akashi was in his studio looking through a bunch of papers, to see if he could find a clue, he sighed and rubbed his temples, this was getting nowhere, he was tired and without a hint of where the human could be. They had the castle under surveillance, he has ordered Takao to keep an eye on it, he was pleased by the idea, he felt trusted, but Midorima wasn't in the least pleased, he argued with Akashi about it, but it was futile, as Akashi told him, Takao wasn't a kid anymore, Midorima had accepted it reluctantly.

So everyday Takao will go to the castle, and look around to see if he will find someone, he was doing his round when his ears heard something, _voices, _he neared the source of it, and saw two men talking, and he stood there and listened to their conversation.

"I don't know why we have to come here" the smaller whined.

"Because Haizaki-sama, has order us to see if those filthy vampires where here" he responded.

"But don't you see there is no one" he whined again.

"You are so annoying, we have to make sure, he wants the place cleared, something about a game he said" he responded indifferently.

"A game?" the first asked.

"Yeah, I don't know the details, it involves that human he captured" he shrugged.

Takao covered his mouth, and rushed out of there, he ran to the castle as fast as he could, he entered Akashi's studio, this looked at him with a raised brow.

"Kazunari, may I know why are you here so _soon_" the leader asked.

"Akashi-sama, today two men were there on the castle, they were talking about Kise, and about a game that Haizaki is planning, and is going to take place there, I rushed here as soon as I saw they didn't have any more information, they were watching the area to see that there wasn't any vampire" he responded.

The leader stood and patted Takao "You did a great work, you can leave now Kazunari"

Said vampire nodded, and left the room content, he was praised by his leader, this little action for a convert mean a lot, he rushed to search for his lover to tell him his good news, he was proud.

Akashi knew about that news already, because two days ago he has received an invitation, the sender was Haizaki but he didn't want to upset Takao, he has done a great job.

He retrieved the note from the drawer and looked at it, he still hasn't informed anyone about it, Haizaki cited him and the others there in a month, in the night of full moon, Akashi was angered at how he dared to invite him and the others, that _dog_ thought he will win this battle too, but that wouldn't happen.

The others where all together in the backward talking, congratulating Takao for his good work, Akashi made his appearance, he decided to tell them, they had the right to know, he looked at them and they all turned their attention to him.

"Today come an invitation from _Shougo_, he has cited us in the castle the night of the full moon" the leader spoke.

They all fell silent, they now had a clue where they will see the human, but they were concerned as to why he had cited them in that night.

"Why that night?" Aomine broke the silence.

"I won't lie to you Daiki, a night of full moon is necessary to convert a human into a werewolf" he responded.

Aomine stood "You don't mean…"

Akashi nodded "I'm afraid that yes, he want to show us how he turns Ryouta into one of them" he said.

They all gasped "We have to stop him, I won't let him hurt my friend" Kuroko said, a hint of fury present in his tone.

"What can we do?" Momoi asked worried.

"I'm afraid not much, just wait until that night" the leader responded.

Aomine stomped in the house, they didn't stop him, and he needed to release that anger that was building inside of him.

Now they had to start planning in how to save Kise before it was too late, he couldn't commit any mistake, because it will mean that they will lose him.

* * *

What is going to happen to Kise? Will they be able to save him?

Well, i updated two chapters because i won't be back until July, i'm so sorry, but I have exams at teh university in a month, so i need to start to study. I will answer all your reviews when i'm back.

I hope you liked those two chapters!

See you soon o v o


	11. Chapter 11

Hi, how is everyone? Well, i'm finally back from death and i will start updating but not regularly because of personal reasons, well enough about my stupid things xD

Here is the chapter you've been waiting for, what is going on, short resume, they were going to go beat the crap out of Haizaki and save Kise, will they? Here you have it:

* * *

I was sleeping when I was suddenly kicked from my bed, before I could open my eyes I collided with the cold ground, I shivered violently from the cold, and I saw Haizaki and Kasamatsu in my room, I stood using the bed as a support, I was weak, I couldn't be in a steady position if I didn't use a wall or an object as support, I looked at them, and Haizaki greeted me with one of his smirks, how much I wished I could punch him and erased that stupid smugness from his _tard _face.

His eyes glistered with something I couldn't point out "Morning, _darling, _is time for you to shine" he said.

I didn't respond because I couldn't and it was useless, he grabbed me by my arm and dragged me out of the room, this time without the cloth that he used to cover my eyes, he shoved me in the bathroom, throw me a towel and new clothes, I barely caught them and then I looked up to gaze him.

He smirked "Get decent, we are going to play a funny _game_ today" he said.

_A game? Has he gone insane? Whatever, who cares? It can't be worst than this._

I shifted my gaze to the floor because it didn't make want to puke and because it was prettier than that bastard. I started to undress and I entered the bath, I took my time like always, and when I was done, I started to dry my body slowly, this was my only moment of sanity and I treasured the best of it. He was there talking with Kasamatsu, ignoring me, I looked around to see if I could find something to attack them but to no avail, because there was nothing, I sighed and I got dressed, this isn't a movie after all, this is reality, how cliché would have been that I found something to use as a weapon and then break free.

As soon as I was dressed he dragged me out of the room by my arm, and walked through a lot of corridors until we were out of there, it was a bright day, any other day I would have been happy to see the sun, but not today, not after been closed in that room without light, I groaned, and I closed my eyes covering them with my free hand, that shining sun hurt like a bitch. He dragged me until I heard the door of a car opening then I was shoved in, the windows were tinted so here my eyes didn't hurt as much, I opened them and I looked to Haizaki, he was sitting next to me with a big smirk, Kasamatsu was driving the car, to God knows where, I took my seat and I stayed there in silent, looking outside the window with no care for this world, I was as good as dead by now.

When the car stopped it was almost dark, Kasamatsu opened the door and Haizaki throw me outside the car, I wasn't fazed at all because I was used to this _gently _treatment of him. I fell to the ground, Kasamatsu grabbed me and tied my hands, I looked around and I saw we were back at the castle, I looked over my shoulder to Haizaki with pursed lips and murder eyes, here is where Momoi died because of me, he looked back at me with an amused look knowing so well what I was thinking.

He smirked darkly "Let's start our little _game"_ he said.

o0o

In the castle they were getting ready to go hunt those werewolves and save Kise, they were in Akashi's studio, they looked at him, the tension was palpable in the room, and no one knew how this will end, if it will be a failure or if they will succeed.

"This time we will bring him back" he stopped and looked at Aomine "And we won't act recklessly"

Aomine averted his eyes "I won't do anything that will put him in danger, but if I have to act recklessly so I can save him I will do it, do not be the slightest doubt" he responded unfazed by the hard look his leader gave him.

Akashi sighed tiredly "Daiki, I'm just saying this for your own sake" he said.

Aomine was about to talk when certain pink haired girl smacked his head "Dai-chan, listen to him!" she said aloud.

Aomine rolled his eyes "Fine" he responded.

They had grown attached, Momoi soon was like a mother for all of them, and she loved to take care of all of them, and when she was mad no one will defy her, she was scarier than any vampire, she has grown in the group, she was part of the family as Kagami, even if they were humans the vampires didn't shunned them, they treated them like one of them and the two humans were grateful to receive such a treatment from the vampires

The leader looked at them "Well, now that all is clear, we must leave" he stood and left the room.

Kagami hugged Kuroko and Momoi at the same time, they returned the hug, Momoi looked over her shoulder and saw Aomine there standing, fidgeting, he wasn't sure if he could join the hug, she smiled and gestured him to join, the others made room for him, and he soon joined them.

The bluenette looked at his human friend "Kagami, don't worry I will bring Tetsu in one piece" he said.

Kagami smiled softly "Thanks, man" he responded.

"Be careful you too, Dai-chan" Momoi said.

He ruffled her hair "I'm always careful" he responded.

Kagami looked at Kuroko "I will bring Kise-kun back home" Kuroko said.

The red haired pecked Kuroko's lips "Please be careful"

The smaller smiled "I will"

Aomine looked at them and smiled "We must leave now, Tetsu"

The teal haired vampire nodded and parted from his friend, they reached the door where the others were waiting patiently for them to come and start this rescue mission.

Akashi leaded the way to the castle, but this time they didn't hid, in the entrance were ten people, werewolves, waiting for them, he showed the invitation and the others opened the door, the vampires entered the door, and when they stepped inside, they were greeted by Haizaki and the door closed behind them.

Haizaki looked at them and stopped his gaze at certain bluenette "My, my, Aomine, you grow a lot since then" he laughed.

Aomine growled but Akashi lifted his hand to stop him "Why did you invite us here Shougo?" he asked.

The grey haired feigned a pout "You are not fun, always so straight-forward" he responded.

The red haired vampire hardened his look "So, _why?_" he asked again, ignoring Haizaki's comment.

He rolled his eyes "To play a little _game_ all together, of course" he said with a dark smirk.

"Yeah, I know that part, it was written in your note, what I am asking is what kind of game?" the red haired vampire asked.

His smirk grow wider "To see who find first the _bleeding human" _he responded happily.

Aomine growled and jumped him "You bastard, I'm going to kill you" he punched him in the face.

Haizaki pursed his lips like of he was thinking and then he spoke "If you kill me, they will immediately kill _Ryouta" _

Aomine stood, letting him go "Where is _him_?" he said between gritted teeth.

The grey haired male lifted his arms and pointed around the place "In this castle, of course, in one of the rooms, don't try to track him by the scent of his blood because we had masked his scent, let's see who will find him" he laughed darkly "Is like the Russian roulette, if a pure one find him he lives _but_ if is the convert who find him he dies, isn't it funny?" he said with a smug expression.

Akashi glared at him "How do you dare to do this again?"

Haizaki raised a brow "_Excuse me_, but I didn't kill anyone, and I'm not killing anyone, the one who has sliced Ryouta's wrists, is not other that his _lovely boyfriend"_ he said smirking.

Aomine fumed and rushed to find the human, Akashi looked at the others "Find him, I will keep here watching Shougo, now leave" he waved his hand.

They all left letting his leader behind with that _rat_, they went separated ways, without knowing Haizaki didn't put it easily for them, and in each wrong room was a werewolf that will fight them to make them waste time and if they can to kill them in the process, Haizaki was enjoying this little show that the vampires were displaying, he loved to play with people's lives.

o0o

We walked inside the castle, better said I was dragged all the way in, there were a lot of men around looking at me like I was some toy, I was uncomfortable, I couldn't stop shifting under their gaze. Once inside Haizaki took me to a big salon, it was empty by the exception of a chair that was in the middle of the room, I eyed said chair and then he sat me there and tied my wrist in the armrest of the chair, and when I saw him passing a knife to Kasamatsu, I froze in the spot, and I struggled to get free, I was fighting for the life I thought I gave up, _who do I lie, I don't want to die, not like this_. I was really scared, this was going to be my end; I was going to die alone in this cold castle, abandoned from everyone and then no one will find me here; my body will rot here and will serve to feed the rats.

He neared me and I spat at his face, is the only I could do, he cleaned and kneeled in front of me, he then mouthed 'I'm sorry', _you are sorry, then don't do it,_ I narrowed my eyes angrily at him, he then turned my wrist and sliced it open, I hissed in pain.

"Bastard!" I yelled with all the strength I could muster.

It was the first word I had say after several month of silence, he didn't have enough betraying me once, he has to do it _twice_, and if he expected me to forgive him, he can wait sitting because I won't. All this time I get to expend caged, I've been filling myself with rage, fury, anger and hatred towards them, towards anyone who dares to approach me, I felt betrayed by everyone, like I couldn't trust them because I will end up hurt in the end and none will give a shit about my feelings, then why should I? Why should I keep being nice? Why should I even try to feign a smile? To care about others and help when in return I receive _this,_ I think enough is enough and this is _enough_, I assure you.

I was going to die bled, I glared at Haizaki, and he smirked. And something clicked on me; this was just like that photoshot in which I died bleeding myself off, how ironic, fantasy becoming reality.

He pointed at the room "_Here,_ is where she died, it will be fun if you were to die here also" he laughed.

My eyes went wide "Let go of me!" I yelled, struggling.

He laughed "No matter how much you yell no one will hear you, this room is soundproof" he said.

"Why are you doing this to _me?_" I asked in a weak voice, it sounded almost broken.

He shrugged "Nothing personal towards you, I'm just bored and I wanted to play a little _game"_ he responded.

My blood was boiling by now, how dare him, he can't play with my life like if it was nothing "You are a _sick,_ you are monsters!" I yelled.

"Well, if you are _lucky _soon you will be a monster too" he laughed.

My eyes went wide "W-what do you mean?" I swallowed hard.

He looked at me with a smirk "Ryouta, _darling,_ you are bleeding, and those vampires you know so much are coming here, the game will be to find you, between the parties are pure vampires and convert vampires, pray to be found by a pure one"

"W-what happen if I'm found by a convert?" I asked scared.

"That you will die bled, they can't turn humans into vampire, and they will have first seats to see you dying, such a _lovely_ show for sure" he responded amused by it.

"Haizaki-sama, they are coming" Kasamatsu stated.

He turned around "Then, let's go to greet them, good luck Ryouta" he said with a dark grin.

He closed the door, and left me in that room alone, letting me die, I clenched my fist and bit my lower lip, I didn't want to die, not like this, not in this _room,_ not in the same place as _her,_ I didn't want to be in the same situation as her, I didn't want to be the copy that was stupid enough to die like her. I felt helpless, stupid, _how did I end up in this situation? Why did I have to go to that haunted house? Why did I have to meet him?_

I leaned my head on the chair, I was starting to feel dizzy, I was tired, I haven't eaten properly in months, and I was bleeding, my head feel light and I couldn't focus my gaze.

I lowered my head and looked at my bleeding wrists and a tear escaped my eye, this one was followed by several of them, _I'm going to die for real, on here of all the places…_

o0o

Midorima listened to try to figure out what was behind the doors, but he couldn't hear a thing, he frowned unpleasant by the result, he will have to open door by door, this was an option he didn't like, because he knew Haizaki loved to play tricks on them, but he had no other choice. He opened the first door and a wolf jumped him, he kick the wolf out of him, and now he feared for Takao, he shook his head, he needn't to be focused now or else, he looked at the werewolf that was growling in front of him.

Kuroko was rushing through long corridors, not a door to be seen, he was mad, he couldn't find a door in the path he had chosen, he kept walking down the corridor, until he reached a bifurcation, he looked to each side, and chose the left way because he saw a door, what he didn't know was that behind that door wasn't Kise, if not a wolf waiting for his victim to appear, but he didn't know about that, he was just praying that behind that door will be his friend.

Takao was in the middle of a battle with a wolf, he has found a door and without thinking twice he has entered, he was known as a reckless vampire whom didn't fear death because as he stated he was already dead. The wolf has jumped him surprising him but he has recovered soon, and now he was fighting against it, he was focused in wining but for that he had to kill the wolf, something he has never done, so he was scared of it, he will have to take his life, he wasn't sure if he would be able to do such a thing in the end.

Aomine didn't think it twice when he rushed to that salon, the one he knew so well, but what he didn't expect is to find three wolfs waiting there, he smirked and congratulated himself inwardly, this was a sign that he was getting near the blond. The wolfs were confident that they could take him down since he was outnumbered, but what they didn't know is that he didn't care if he was bitten or pierced, he would use the opportunity to snap their necks in the process without thinking it twice.

After Midorima killed the wolf, he cleaned his glasses and stepped out of the room, he let the room open to know if he has passed over here, he stood there and looked at the pitiful creature that lay dead in the ground, he turned around and stopped, he closed his eyes to be able to gather all his concentration.

"Takao, can you hear me?" he tried to communicate.

But to no avail, because he didn't obtain an answer, Haizaki has done something that will cause them to not be able to communicate between them, _that is what he means when he said Kise will die if a convert found him, because he won't be able to tell us his location, _he pursed his lips annoyed and decided to go to the next door to keep with his searching.

Kuroko opened the door and was tackled to the floor by a big mass of fur, he groaned, and looked at was caused him to fall, he saw a wolf standing in front of him, the wolf jumped at him, but he rolled in the ground to dodge it, he stood quickly and he prepared himself for the fight, _you have trained enough, you can win this battle._ The wolf looked at him, Kuroko was a wise fighter, so he will wait until the wolf made the first strike, he will analyse how he fights and see his weak points. The wolf made various strikes, Kuroko dodged all of them, and then he attacked the wolf when he was recovering from one of the strikes, the wolf writhed and bit his left arm causing him to hiss in pain, but he was successful in killing the beast, he sat in the ground looking at his wound, and then stood to go to his next door, he couldn't allow himself to waste time when Kise was out there bleeding.

Takao wasn't known as the wisest fighter, he will strike every time he could, he wouldn't wait for his enemy to move, even if the enemy was in the middle of an attack he will jump in to attack also, he wouldn't try to dodge it, and that mistake could take him to a lot of wounds. The wolf and Takao jumped at the same time, Takao aiming for the neck of his enemy, and the wolf aiming for Takao's leg, the wolf was faster and bit the leg causing Takao to scream in pain, he ignored the pain biting his bottom lip, and grabbed the ferocious beast that was writhing in his arms, but Takao was strong enough to contain it and snap his neck, he then fall to the floor with the beast, he looked at his bleeding leg, he shook his head, and tried to stand up but he couldn't so he crawled until he was near the wall, which he used as support to walk, and then he went to the next door.

Aomine has already killed one wolf, the other two were circling him, seeing that he will use the opportunity to kill them when they attacked him, he was growing impatient when any of those beast made a move, he growled and jumped at one of the creatures, the other used the opportunity to attack him by behind, biting his nape, he let go the creature he has on his arms and grabbed the one that was biting him, he throw it against the other that had crawled from his reach, and before they could recover, he was over them like a shadow, he killed them in an instant without wasting any more time.

He reached to touch the back of his neck, it hurt, he shook his head and keep walking, he was surprised he didn't find any other wolf in his way there, _they thought three little shitties could stop me, don't make me laugh,_ he snorted_._

What he didn't expect to find in the door of that room, was no other that the one who has betrayed Kise, his blood rushed to his head, rage and fury reflected in his eyes, he gritted his teeth in a menacing way and a furious growl left his lips.

"I can't believe you defeated those three wolfs" Kasamatsu said.

Aomine narrowed his eyes in a dangerous way "I'm so going to _kill_ you" he snarled.

The werewolf sighed "Don't waste your time on me, Kise is behind this door" he pointed at the huge door that was behind him.

Aomine raised a brow in suspicion "Why would I believe you?"

"I really loved him, I did, it wasn't a lie but I had to do what I had to do, it was an order" he said.

Aomine laughed dryly "_And?_ If I was to be in your position, I would have eloped with Kise" he responded "I will have taken him away from all the pain"

The other fell silent and lowered his head ashamed; Aomine pushed him aside and opened the door, which was separating him from the human, soon he will take Kise to a safer place.

Akashi was watching Haizaki, this one just stood there smirking, he was enjoying this little sick game, Akashi narrowed his eyes and glared at him, Haizaki just laughed at the display of the red haired one.

He pointed at Haizaki "When they save Ryouta, I'm going to take the honour to snap your neck" the leader said.

"_If_ they get to save him" he laughed.

"You are so sure that he will die, _why?_" the red haired vampire asked.

Haizaki laughed "You want to know why?" the vampire nodded "Because all those vampires are going to die, I can smell the blood from three of them already, and I had ordered my men to chase them when they get to smell the blood, you think that injured as they might be they can take it on three at the same time because I'm sure they can't, this castle will be your grave" he smirked.

The red haired vampire glared at him, he wanted to kill him but he will have to wait until he was sure Kise was safe, he lifted his arms and sunk his nails into his flesh, drawing blood, and letting the blood drip to the floor, staining the carpet that was beneath his feet.

Haizaki seemed amused by his actions "Amazing, sacrificing yourself to protect your shitty vampires, drawing the attention to you too, I'm fascinated by you, _Akashi-sama" _he said with a mocking tone.

The leader of the vampires was worried after hearing this news, he couldn't communicate with them, neither help them, he could just hope that with his blood he will draw enough wolfs to him so the others had less to fight, he prayed for them to come back in one piece and then get out of here as soon as possible.

Midorima was walking through the corridor, when he saw one of the doors being open, from which a werewolf went out, he hid behind one of the big pillars of the structure, he peeked and saw that the werewolf was sporting a smirk, he decided to follow him, _and maybe he will take me to Kise._

Takao was walking when a door opened in front of him, he jumped startled, and narrowed his eyes when he saw a werewolf going out, the werewolf turned to look at him and smirked. Takao looked down at himself and sighed loudly, in this condition was going to be hard for him to fight, he couldn't even stand, the werewolf punched him and Takao couldn't even dodge it, he fell instantly to the ground, he crawled to reach the wall again but the werewolf stomped on his hands, he groaned and hissed, and then grabbed the beast from his legs to make him fall, he achieved it, then he started to fight him in the floor, he didn't let the werewolf stand up because he knew he wouldn't hold a chance then.

Kuroko was resting against one wall when he decided to stood up and keep walking, and then from behind him he heard a strong _thump_, he turned and saw Midorima tackling a werewolf to the ground, he was surprised he hadn't sensed the presence of any of them.

"How are you, Kuroko?" the green haired vampire asked while holding the man in the floor.

"Fine, do you need help?" the teal haired vampire asked.

"No" he responded, and then he snapped his neck "They are the lowest, trying to attack you by the back"

He stood and cleaned the dust from his trousers, then he inspected Kuroko to see if there were any important wound, he just saw the one from his arm, and sighed relieved, for being new in this Midorima thought he was kind of impressive.

"They didn't even scratch you, Midorima-kun" Kuroko observed.

"Because I'm very cautious, but Takao is another story…" he said lowering his head.

"You are worried about him?" the smaller vampire asked.

The other nodded "But I know he can protect himself, let's not part ways, I have realised the werewolf are leaving the rooms tracking us by our blood"

"It will be for the best, maybe we find the others too" he responded.

"I hope so…" Midorima sighed.

Then they kept walking, side by side, soon they realised that three more rooms were opened and no werewolf were there, Midorima narrowed his eyes, and looked at Kuroko, who nodded and they started racing to see where those werewolves were. Midorima prayed for Takao, he just wanted him to be safe.

Takao was winning against the werewolf when suddenly another jumped him by behind, biting him in the shoulder, he cried out in pain, and let go of the one he was holding, he sat there looking at the two werewolves in front of him, Takao smiled weakly, _I'm sorry Shin-chan, but I don't think I will come out from this alive…_

Then through the corner of his eye he saw another one walking, Takao was terrified and he just laughed, with two was hard enough, but with a third one it was impossible, he was strong but he knew when he could win or not, and this time was one of those times he couldn't win, this was the end. _Shin-chan, thanks for everything, it was fun meeting you and even if you think I regret it I've never done such a thing._ He smiled bitterly, knowing that his end was close.

He surrender, he closed his eyes and sat there to wait for his end, he sighed sadly, and heard them jump, but nothing collided with him, he then heard someone groan, he opened his eyes and saw Midorima covering him, he couldn't believe his eyes.

Midorima seemed sad and angry at the same time "You bastard, how you dare to give up!" Midorima yelled at him.

Takao chuckled weakly "Sorry, Shin-chan, but I could barely walk so when I saw those three werewolves; I thought it was my end" he shrugged.

Midorima growled "Don't you dare to do that again, you heard me"

Before Takao could answer, Midorima has started fighting side by side with Kuroko against the three men, he was thankful that he has been found, but he felt guilty because Midorima has been hurt because of him.

Midorima and Kuroko defeated the three men and turned to look at Takao, whom was trying to stand up by using the wall, Midorima rushed to his side and piggybacked him, Takao laughed.

He shook his head "Shin-chan, if you do this you will become an easy target, let me go I can walk by myself" Takao said.

Midorima scoffed "Let you walk by _yourself?_ You can barely stand up, who is more an easy target then" Midorima retorted.

Kuroko interrupted them "We have to search for Aomine-kun and Kise-kun"

Both of them nodded and started to search for said vampire and human, in the end Midorima carried Takao, but against his own will, Midorima wasn't going to part from his black haired vampire now after what he just saw.

Aomine froze in the spot, what he saw there clenched his heart, he could barely breath, it ached him, the view was incredible painful to look at. The blond was with the head hanging low, unmoving, his face hid behind his long bangs, he was tied on a chair in the middle of the room, and his wrists were sliced open, the blood was dripping from them to the floor.

Aomine rushed to his side, he placed his hand gently on his shoulder and shook him lightly, and the only respond he got was a soft groan, almost inaudible, he was dying, he was almost unconscious, if Aomine didn't act fast enough he would lose the human, and that's something he wouldn't let happen, not now not ever.

"Oi, Kise, please do what I am to tell you, is very important" he said to the human, almost pleading.

The human didn't respond or move, time was going against Aomine, he lifted his arm and with his fang he draw blood from it, then he approached his bleeding arm to the blond lips, he grabbed his head softly as to not hurt him, he needed the blond to drink it now before it was too late.

"Kise, please drink, please, I beg you" he sounded desperate.

Kise drank the blood with the last string of strength that was left in his almost dead body, when Aomine saw this he parted his arm from the blonds' lips and sighed relieved, then he caught him in bridal style, and then he left the room to go with Akashi and get out of this shit hole.

* * *

I hope you like it! It's longer than the others xD

what will happen to our poor Kise? Will he survive?

Who knows, well then until next time

PS: for my readers whom also follow "Promise of a kid" it will take a bit longer to update because i have to change a few things from the next chapter, maybe today will be up but not sure yet, family is at home and i don't have much time X'D


	12. Chapter 12

First of all i want to thank Blank Angel because he/she offered to be my beta and so the first chapter of this ff is edited and corrected, all others mistaked you could find will be my fault.

Now, here there is another chapter, you all must be wondering what happened to Kise, well, finally you will know

* * *

Aomine was running through the corridors, the human in his arms, he was being chased by werewolves, he tried to ditch them but they were tracking the blonds' blood, he groaned in frustration, he couldn't do anything with Kise in his arms, he couldn't fight. He turned to the left abruptly and collided with Kuroko, whom fall instantly to the floor, Aomine just stumbled, steadying himself fast as not to fall, Kuroko looked at him and then quickly at Kise.

He stood abruptly from the floor "Is he fine?" he asked worried inspecting the blond.

"I'll explain later, now we have to get out of here, they are chasing me" Aomine stated.

The others nodded and followed him; they ran at full speed, until they reached the entrance in which Akashi stood with Haizaki, and besides them several corpses of wolfs, Haizaki didn't seem fazed by that, Akashi didn't show even a little scratch, they were looking at each other with the same intensity.

"Akashi-sama, we are already here" Aomine said aloud.

Making those two to turn to face him, Akashi sighed in relief when he saw that Aomine was holding Kise in his arms, Haizaki wasn't that pleased, he narrowed his eyes and jumped to attack them when Akashi stood in the middle and received the attack. Haizaki pierced Akashi's stomach with a pleased smirk, then he licked his hand that was covered in the red haired's blood, Akashi stumbled backwards, hissing in pain and glaring at the perpetrator of such a wound.

"Akashi-sama, you okay?" Midorima asked worried.

Akashi stood his hand and looked at them "This is nothing, don't worry" then he turned to look at Haizaki "Now we are leaving"

Haizaki scoffed "The hell was Kasamatsu doing, he couldn't even hold that weak vampire"

Aomine was about to snarl at him when Akashi stop him "Daiki, now is not the time, let's leave before more of them appear, we have to take Ryouta to a safe place"

"You think this is going to be easy on _you"_ Haizaki laughed like an insane person "This is just the beginning of a long nightmare"

They ignored him and left the castle, they weren't being chased, this was weird but they were more focused in to bring Kise back to their home, so the blond could recover.

When they arrived, Kagami and Momoi that were sitting there, stood up and rushed to their sides, when they saw Kise they smiled, they felt relieved, this nightmare was over.

Kagami hugged Kuroko, who hissed in pain, Kagami pulled him away and saw the bleeding wound he had in his left arm, he narrowed his eyes and was about to complain when Kuroko shook his head and pointed at the others vampire, whom had worst injures than the smaller vampire, Kagami bit his tongue and sighed relieved because everyone was back.

Akashi commanded the servants to have a room ready for Kise; here Aomine placed Kise on the bed and turned to look at them, with a sorrowful face, remorse flowed over him and the others could sense the distressed state he was in.

He lowered his head "I…I…tried to save him…_but_…him…." Aomine trailed off.

They all understood by exception of Momoi "What does he mean? Ki-chan is fine, what's wrong…." she looked at the others.

Akashi looked at her "What Daiki means is that Ryouta is no longer a human"

She gasped "But how…." she looked at the figure of the blond that now was lying on that bed.

Aomine looked at her apologetic "He was barely alive when I found him…" he tried to keep his voice from cracking "I gave him my blood because it helps to heal but he was too weak…" he lowered his head "My blood couldn't save him… he died in my arms…and then he turned into a vampire…" he closed his eyes.

"Just like _that?_" she asked in disbelieve "It can't be, Ki-chan won't….he won't…"

Akashi placed his hand on her shoulder "Satsuki, Ryouta died with blood from a pure one in his system, thus was what turned him, when a human dies with our blood in his system they awake being one of us, we call them convert, like Kazunari and Tetsuya here" he said gently pointed at those vampires.

"What is going to happen to him now?" she asked sadly.

Akashi offered her a gentle smile "Now we have to wait, he is going to suffer the transformation alone, we can't help him and when he wakes up… he will be an entirely different person, what I fear the most is what emotion was he holding when he died…" he said thoughtful.

"What does it matter?" she asked.

Midorima stood to explain "The converts when they awake from their _slumber_, well, they had been humans so all of their emotions are different. If they died being happy, like Takao did, they would be the most cheerful and happier person you can find, that's it until all the situation get stable, when the human get used to being a vampire, they will start to feel the others emotions, but until then they are reigned by the emotion they died with" he finished.

She eyed the blond "I see… I hope he was happy…. When he…" She said sadly.

"Let's leave Ryouta alone, he needs to rest" Akashi said "And besides we have to treat those wounds" he gestured to the wounded vampires.

"I will stay here, Akashi-sama" Aomine said, eyed fixated on Kise.

"I knew you will say that, I will send someone later to bring you blood" he said.

Aomine nodded, the others left, he closed the door and sat in the edge of the bed, watching the human struggle and writhing in pain. He felt helpless because he could only watch him in pain and he couldn't do anything to help him.

o0o

All I saw was dark, I couldn't move but I wasn't afraid, I felt relieved, it was over, finally I was leaving, I felt relieved. Leaving this hole, this place I hated so much, and then I saw three people standing in front of me in the dark. I rushed to them, they were my parents and my gramps, I smiled at them and they returned the gesture, my mother kissed my forehead tenderly and I smiled happily, sighing contently to be with her again.

She caressed my cheek "Ryouta, darling you've grown so much" she said warmly.

"Yeah, you are already a man" my father said.

"Oh, no, he still a little kid" my gramps said playfully.

I felt like my eyes started to water "Mom…dad…gramps…I'm so happy to see you all, finally we are together" I said.

My mother hugged me "But my son, you are too young to die, is not your time still"

_Kise, please drink, please, I beg you_.

I heard that and my family started to fade away, I stretched my arms to stop them from going anywhere without me, they just stood there smiling motionless. I yelled and screamed desperately at them to stay with me, I didn't want to be alone, I didn't want to be here anymore, I wanted to leave with them, I hated this place with a burning passion.

Then I felt a burning sensation in my heart, it burned, it was aching, it was so painfully I could barely breathe, it was agonizing. I fell to my knees, holding my chest, trying to gasp for air, but nothing will come, it was like my air had been sucked from me. I scratched my chest drawing blood from the little scratches I was making. It was unbearable but it got worse.

I curled up in the floor holding my burning chest, my heart beating faster than ever, I thought it was about to jump out of my body. I thought it couldn't get worse and then I felt bone by bone like if they were being smashed. I rolled over my back, tears from pain rolling down my cheeks, my legs and arms were being smashed, and I couldn't do anything to stop, just stood there feeling that crushing pain, they were pulling my limps apart.

Then it stopped, I sighed in relief, but suddenly that relieve I felt was transformed in agony when I started to feel sharp knives piercing my heart, shredding it in the process, and thousand of needles prickled my flesh, it was so painfully I couldn't move. My mind was blank, and then I felt like if my heart was being ripped away from my chest, letting an empty hole in my chest.

When out of the blue I was all okay, but that soon was replaced by reviving the same process over and over again, my body being destroyed and then cured just to feel that agony over and over again. I couldn't move, I couldn't breath, I don't know how many times this process started, I was lost, scared, I wanted it to stop. But it wouldn't stop, and for an odd and unknown reason to me this felt strangely familiar.

I opened my eyes slowly and I sat abruptly in the bed I was in, I placed my hand in my chest and my heart wasn't beating, _but…I'm alive…no?_ I pinched my cheeks and it hurt, _yes, I am…but then why isn't my heart beating…_ I stood from the bed but my legs failed me making me fall with a strong _thump_, then I heard someone rushing to my side, my sense make me be scare of being back to that _place_, I wanted to ran away but to no avail because my legs wouldn't compel.

Then I heard _his_ voice from behind "Oi, Kise, you are finally awake, thank goodness, wait here I'm going to call the others" Aomine said.

I stood and I looked around, _why the hell is he here? And where I am? _I narrowed my eyes, I was mad, I hated not knowing where I was, soon the room was filled with a lot of people, I was overwhelmed. I looked at them, Momoi came rushing to my side, and I was surprised, _wasn't she dead?_

I looked at her "I thought…they killed you…" I trailed off.

She smiled "Ki-chan, I'm fine, and you are going to be fine" she said softly.

I looked at Kuroko and Kagami "Why are you here too…"

Kuroko looked at me "Kise-kun, I am a vampire too"

I went wide eye "_How_…."

He pointed at the red haired vampire that I had met in my house before "Akashi-sama, saved my life turning me into a vampire" the smaller vampire said.

I narrowed my eyes "_Save?_ Kurokocchi you are _dead_, you weren't saved; you were transformed into a monster!" I snapped.

The room froze, no one talked, they averted their eyes, and I arched my brow, and looked at them, no one dared to talk and it irked me. Since no one decided to talk and I wasn't in the mood to play guess I spoke first.

"What the hell is going on? Why are you so quiet?" I said.

Aomine took a step forward and met my eyes "Kise…What I am about to say is not going to be easy for you to hear" I narrowed my eyes "You are a ….vampire now"

I stepped back "No…no…this can't be" I shook my head several times.

I looked at the ground, I was dead, I was no longer a human, then I understood why my heart wasn't beating, then it hit me, _Haizaki told me only a pure one could turn me into this, this disgusting thing!_

I looked up "Who was _the one_ who turned me!?" I yelled.

Aomine looked at me "It was _me_…."

I glared at him "Of course, it had to be _you_! Only you could do this to me!" I snapped.

Momoi gasped "Ki-chan, how can you talk like that?"

I turned around to face her "Don't you dare to lecture me, you can't understand how I feel, you will _never_ understand, leave me alone!" I growled, my eyes reflected fury.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Aomine retorted.

I glared at him "Or what? You will _kill_ me, I AM ALREADY _DEAD_!" I yelled angrily, this was overwhelming me. I couldn't stop the huge anger I felt right that instant, it was eating me alive and I was just slashing to anyone whom dared to talk to me.

"Kise-kun, please try to calm down" Kuroko said.

I waved my hands widely "I am _calmed_, what make you think I am not!" I said aloud.

Kagami looked at me "Kise, this isn't like you"

I narrowed my eyes "Of course it _isn't_. I am _not_ human anymore; I'm just a fucking and disgusting _monster_!" I said out loud.

Aomine approached me "I'm sorry, Kise, please listen-"I cut him off.

I punched him in the face, making his nose bleed "So _you_ can sweet talk to me!" I snarled.

Aomine looked at me, he was hurt, but I didn't care, he deserved this after all he has done to me, he was the person I wanted to see the less and he was the one that turned me into this. Akashi stood and gestured everyone to leave the door, he was the last to left the room, letting me there alone, they closed the door and I heard them closing it with key. I rushed to the door and I smacked the door, desperate, I didn't want to be caged again, I hate it.

I kicked the closed door "Don't you dare to close me in here! Open the fucking door!" I yelled.

o0o

The leader locked the door so the blond couldn't go out and cause a ruckus; he sighed and looked at the others vampires, he stood there looking at them, looking at their defeated faces. Aomine was the most hurt of all, his nose was bleeding but he didn't care. They all had been rejected, Kise had pushed them away, not to only Aomine but to his friends to, he didn't want anyone and that was clearly visible.

"Let's go to my studio to talk" the leader instructed.

They all nodded and followed the red haired vampire in silence. When they arrived the leader opened the door so the others could step in, when they were inside the leader closed the door behind him, and walked to his table, he took a seat and looked at them, then he sighed loudly.

"You all saw his reaction, this isn't a good sign" the leader sighed.

"Akashi-sama, what are we going to do with him?" Midorima asked concerned.

His leader looked at him "No one is to enter that room" he paused and looked at Aomine "And, Daiki, I'll recommend you to stay away, he looked infuriated by you, and that you turned him didn't help"

Aomine looked at him "You can't do this to me; I don't care if he snaps at me, if he attacks me, and I don't give a damm shit even if he tries to kill me! I'm going to be the one who takes care of him" he yelled.

Akashi narrowed his eyes but Aomine didn't step back, he couldn't now "Fine, you will be the only one to take care of him, go bring him some blood, he must be hungry, he has been sleeping for a month"

Aomine flew the room, to go feed the blond, he went out with a smile plastered in his face, what he didn't know was that it wouldn't be that easy to take care of the new convert. Not when he was hated with a burning passion, he was despised right now, any other feeling the blond felt towards him had faded away and had been buried deep down into him.

Midorima turned to look at his leader "Akashi-sama, the case from Kise is weird, he has been sleeping for a month, and the pain he suffered didn't suffice"

Akashi sighed "Indeed, this has never happened before, and all that rage inside of him…."

"Akashi-sama, I will like to take care of Kise-kun too, he is my friend" the teal haired vampire said.

Kagami stood next to said vampire "I would like to help him too"

"Me too, I want to be with Ki-chan through this" Momoi said.

Akashi smiled "You will have to wait, let's see how he evolves, he is a wild beast, and I don't want any of you getting hurt, okay?"

They nodded, and looked down, for now they will have to wait, and hope that Kise get through this. Or wait until the beast on Kise is tamed and they can visit him without any worry.

o0o

They had let me here caged, just like Haizaki, they are treating me like a prisoner, I hate to be closed, I hate to be here, I hate what I've become, this can't be happening to me, it can't…

I smacked the closed door and I yelled but they didn't come back to open it, I growled angrily. I turned around and I looked at the room, the bed was a king sized one, the sheets were from velvet silk, it had several cushions, in each side it had a nightstand, dark wood colour, in each a lamp. At the right side of the room a big wardrobe that hid the wall from behind, at the left side a desk with a chair. The room had two windows and both of them had bars, _I guess they thought of that too…_ the room had two doors, one of them gave to the bathroom, it was big and white, had a large tub in the centre, a big mirror and a sink under it.

I looked at the room once again; my eyes reflected the rage and wrath in me. I grabbed the chair and I throw it at the window, which made the glass shattered and scattered in the floor like falling rain. I went to the other window and I broke it with my bare hands, causing my knuckles to bleed, but I didn't care, my anger won over the pain, so I didn't feel any pain. Then I turned to the wardrobe, I started to punch and kick the door of it and it split in two, but I didn't have enough, then I looked at the bed and the perfect sheets, I eviscerated the blankets with a twist from my wrist, and then the door opened. I snapped my head and when I saw him standing there I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth, my eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Kise, I brought you blood to drink" he said cagy.

I narrowed my eyes "I'm not drinking that, is disgusting"

He closed the door behind him and looked at me "You have to, you need to feed" he sighed.

I stood from the bed "If I don't feed, what will happen?"

He averted my eyes "You _have to_ feed"

I smirked "_Why?_ Could I die if I don't feed myself?"

"Kise, _drink!_" he yelled.

I laughed "I won't, what can _you_ do?" I pointed at him with a mocking expression.

He looked at me "I will feed you myself _then!_" he narrowed his eyes.

"How?" I raised my brow.

He approached me "I will show you" he smirked.

I stepped back, he looked at me with a smirk, and he lifted his sleeves, and sank his fangs on his left arm. I narrowed my eyes, _how is he going to feed me like that?_ His blood started to drip, creating a pool in the carpet, I looked at every teardrop falling to the floor, I was hypnotised, my eyes dilated, and I felt hungry, it was an odd sensation overcoming my whole body. I couldn't control my body, I lunged at Aomine, and sank my teeth in his left arm, I started to suck his blood, a warm feeling ran through my body. He sat and let me suck him, he patted my head and smiled at me, when I was full I pulled away, and I cleaned the blood of my lips with my sleeve. I was infuriated at him but more at myself for sink so low and letting him win.

"How did that happen…my body just jumped…?" I looked thoughtful.

"Is because you haven't feed for awhile so when you smelled my blood, you couldn't control the urge to drink" he said with a smile.

"Why don't you let me die, you have done enough!" I said aloud.

He stood "I won't let you die"

I laughed dryly "I know _your_ motives"

He looked surprised "What the hell are you talking about, Kise?" he asked.

I scoffed "Like if you don't know!" I snarled.

I punched him but this time he grabbed my wrist before I could hit him. I lifted my other hand but he caught it too. I struggled but he was stronger than me, I kicked him, he glared at me, and I laughed. I wanted to beat him; I wanted to hurt him, like he has done to me. I wanted him to suffer as much as I did, to feel like your heart is being torn apart, to feel shunned, kicked and lost.

"Will you stop, Kise" he said aloud.

I approached him slowly, he froze, then I smirked, he has let his guard down, I sank my teeth in his neck, he hissed in pain and pushed me away. I stumbled backwards and I looked at him, my lips red with his blood.

He glared at me "What the hell is wrong with you!? Don't do that!" he said touching his neck.

"Did it _hurt?_" I asked with a smug face "Because believe me, I'm going to make you suffer as much as _you_ did to me!"

Aomine stepped back "What are you talking about? When have I hurt you….?"

When he was lost in thought, I looked around to grab something so I could hurt him even more, and then something shinning caught my eye. I looked at the floor and I saw the scattered glass, I grabbed a piece and I was going to stab him, when he saw my movements he stepped back but not enough. I stabbed the piece of glass on his left leg; he hissed in pain and glared at me. I smiled contently, pleased by my win.

"You bastard!" he yelled.

"This is just the beginning, keep coming and feeding me and I will keep hurting you, this is just a warning" I said smirking.

He glared at me, extracted the piece of glass from his leg and pinned me down "Then I will just suck your blood to heal all injures you inflect me" he then smirked.

He then sank his teeth on my neck that caught me by surprise. I could barely move, he had both my wrist above my head in a strong lock, which no matter how much I struggled I couldn't free myself. He drank my blood, and I felt something weird stirring in my insides, something twisting in my stomach. I couldn't describe what it was, it was odd, and something I've never felt before. He then liked my neck, causing me goosebumps, he laughed and I kick him, he let go of me and stood, I supported myself with my elbows and I glared at him.

"Let's see who give up first" he smirked.

I growled, he opened the door, I stood and I rushed to get out but he was faster than me, the door got closed in my face. I smacked it, _again, here caged!_

I was tired from all the exercise I've done, I looked at the bed, but I refused to sleep there. I grabbed the gutted sheets and I walked towards the corner, I sat and I covered myself. My eyes closed almost instantly, the fight with Aomine had beaten me.

o0o

Outside the room, looking at the closed door was Aomine, he stood there until he couldn't hear the blond vampire, and he touched the almost healed wound from his leg. He couldn't believe Kise attacked him like that, and he even threatened him. He narrowed his eyes, eyes fixated in that closed door, he was wondering what he has done to the blond, what has happened to him for die with so much hate inside of him, he has never saw nothing alike and he has seen a lot of humans turn into vampires.

* * *

Hope you like it!

You will know why Kise is so mad with Aomine in later chapters, for now you will have to see an infuriated Kise, he soon will come around, as Midorima said he just have to adapt to his new body and will be more or less like he used to be, well, that all.

Until next chapter, see ya : D


	13. Chapter 13

Hi dear followers here you have another chapter

* * *

Strangely I woke up in bed, in soft sheets, and comfy pillows. I snuggled between the pillows. _Am I back home…? Was it all a nightmare…? _I rubbed my eyes and I sat slowly. I looked around, the room was like new, but it was the same room as yesterday. I leaned back and I looked up at the ceiling. _Is reality… I am a monster indeed…_ I bit my lower lip, and I grasped the sheets. _Why? Why does this happen to me? What have I done to deserve this? I didn't want this, I was ready to die…my family was there…they love me….unlike him…_

I sighed and I heard the door crack open. I looked to see who it was, it was _him_ again. I narrowed my eyes and I leaned back on the bed. I didn't want to see him; it made my blood boil with anger.

"Oi, Kise, hungry?" he asked. I could sense the playfulness in his voice.

I turned around and I covered my head with the sheets. I didn't want to see his face so early in the morning. I was too tired to be able to deal with him. With my new sharp ears I heard him sighing. _If you don't like my new behaviour then leave_. And then I heard him walking over the bed, the bed shifted when he sat on the bed. He patted my covered head, but I didn't move.

"Kise, you have to feed, you have to recover your energy" he said.

I swatted his hand away, but said nothing. _I don't want to suck your disgusting blood._ I got a stronger gripe on my sheets and curled myself into a ball, he sighed again, and tried to uncover me, but I didn't let him. I heard him laughing, like if we were playing, I scoffed.

"Oh, you want to _play_" he said, and I could imagine the smirk he was sporting by now.

I felt him leave the bed and walking away. I raised my brows confused, wondering what the hell was he doing, and then I couldn't hear a thing. I sighed relieved thinking he just left me alone like I wanted. But to my displeasure I felt my feet being uncovered. I looked down inside the sheets and I saw his face, then he crawled inside the sheets with me. I was beneath him, he then smirked and I narrowed my eyes.

"Happy to see me" he said grinning.

I glared at him "No" I said curtly.

"Well, I tried" he sighed "Time to eat"

"I'm not hungry" I responded.

He smirked at me "_Liar_"

He leaned his neck towards me, and I could smell the blood that was in his vein. I could see it through his tan skin the blood flowing. My pupils dilated, my fangs started to grow, the urge to sink my teeth was so big I couldn't control myself anymore. The hunger was stronger than me. I bit him and I started to suck his blood, and that warm feeling was there again. _What is this feeling…? _I griped the front of his shirt; he wrapped his arms around me, leaning so I could drink better. _I hate it. I hate this. I hate him. I don't want this. I don't want to drink his blood. I don't want to be a monster._

I pulled away when I was full, he looked into my topaz orbs, his eyes reflected warm and love, his gaze was soft and tender, but that just twisted something in my stomach. _I'm not her, stop looking at me and think that is her. I hate you. I HATE YOU!_

I narrowed my eyes and I pushed him out of the bed, he fall to the floor wrapped in the sheets, he uncovered himself and looked at me. I shot him an angry glare, he sat on the floor and scratched the back of his head.

"Why are you so hostile" he sighed.

"Why do I have to be nice with _you_" I snapped.

He stood and rubbed his temples "Look, Kise, we can't keep this way"

"Then don't come, and let me die" I retorted.

"How will I do that!" he yelled.

"As I told you, not coming here, ignore me, don't feed me, forget about me already, and leave me alone. I don't want _this_. I don't want your help" I stopped for a while "I was ready to die" I looked down.

He stepped back. He looked at me and grabbed me by my arms, and then he shook me "_Ready to die?_ My ass! You clung to me; you cried in my arms, you keep calling for me in your unconsciousness. Who you want to lie!" he growled.

I freed myself from his gripe, and I sent a nasty glare at him. I stood from the bed and I went to the bathroom, I locked the door. He smacked his fists at the door and yelled. I stepped back and I saw the mirror, and I don't know what possessed me, but I looked at myself and I was horrified of what I saw. My eyes reflected all the hatred that was consuming me, I could see it.

I clenched my fists and I smashed them in the mirror. It scattered through the bathroom, the little pieces scraped my hands in the process. Aomine smacked the door splitting it in two, he looked at me and rushed to my side, he held my hands and inspected them, searching for deep wounds.

"You can hurt me, but don't you dare to inflict pain in your body!" he said angered.

I swatted his hands away "What do _you_ care!? Besides, I do whatever I want with _my_ body!" I yelled.

"Not in my watch. If I have to tie you, I will. I will do anything to prevent any thing to harm you!" he yelled back.

I laughed dryly "And tying me is your way to do so! Don't make me laugh. If I want to cause harm to myself, I will and you won't be able to stop me" I said sternly.

I turned and I grabbed a big piece of the broken mirror, and I held it. I pointed at him, he stepped back, I sliced my wrists with it, and he rushed to my side and got a hold of my hands, stopping me. I laughed when I saw his distressed expression.

"Does it _hurt_ you?" I spat.

"Stop it, Kise. Don't do this, you can do it to me, I told you, I don't mind, but not _this_" he pleaded.

"Why will I do something that can't hurt you" I glared at him "Didn't I tell you that is what I wanted, and I found a good way to do so" I smirked.

He turned me around, and placed both my hands in my back, with one of his hand holding me in place. He then dragged me out of the room; we walked through a couple of corridors, until we came to stop in front of a huge wooden door. He shoved us in, and I saw Akashi sitting there, he raised his brows, and looked at us.

"May I know what it brings you here with him, Daiki" he said.

"Akashi-sama, I can't let him alone, he is going to harm himself, he doesn't care" Aomine said, a hint of sadness and pain present on his voice.

"Is that true, Ryouta?" he asked and looked into my eyes.

I looked back "Yeah, as long as I can hurt him, I will do anything I can" I snarled.

He stood and walked towards me. I struggled but Aomine didn't let me go "Why do you have so much hate in you?" he asked softly.

"It will be odd otherwise, _don't you think?"_ I responded dryly.

"You were such a cheerful and happy person. I can't understand how you ended up like _this_" Aomine said.

I looked over my shoulder "Of course I'm different now, did you forget I'm not a human, that I'm a _fucking monster!" _I yelled.

I blinked the tear that threatened to fall, the room stayed silent, they didn't have any comeback. It was the truth; I was no longer Kise the human. I was Kise the vampire now. What could he possible say to make me feel better, nothing, they turned me into this, no, _he_ turned me into this. This monster, something I hated from the core of my soul, I preferred to be dead than to be turned into that.

The gripe Aomine was putting into my hands became weaker. I swatted his hands away, and I rubbed my wrists, the scrape I did was healed, my eyes went wide. Akashi saw my distressed face and placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him, and he offered me a soft gaze.

"I can't do this…I just can't….not with him….I don't want it!" I cried out.

Akashi rubbed my shoulder in a soothing way "Ryouta, can we talk?"

"I don't want him here" I said, my head lowered.

Akashi looked at him "Please, Daiki, let us alone"

He went out, and slammed the door closed, and I could hear him cursing. If I was still a human I wouldn't have been able to listen to that, but unfortunately I was not a human any longer. Akashi gestured me to sit, I did it, and he stood there looking at me, when he saw I wasn't going to start our little talk, he started.

"What did Shougo tell you?" he asked gently.

"The truth…" I responded.

I could feel all my blood boiling. My wrath misting my topaz orbs. I gritted my teeth, my fist tightened; I sank my nails into my flesh. The blood ran between my fingers. Akashi held my hands, and I looked at him, he saw my eyes and shook his head. I bit my bottom lip.

"Ryouta, what is bugging you so much" he said.

I averted his eyes "I don't want to talk about it, it angers me just to think about"

He sighed "If you are not ready, we can wait"

"Thanks…." I mumbled, I looked up at him "Can someone else come to take care of me, I don't want to see him"

"Fine, who do you want?" he asked.

"Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi or Momoicchi, one of them, I will feel better with them" I said.

He nodded "Okay, I will do this for you, if you promise me that you will return to your room and stay there" he said.

I lowered my head "But I don't want to be closed" I responded.

"Ryouta, I won't lock the door, but you have to stay there until you get your full energy back, and when you recover some of the weight you lost" he said pointing at my body.

I nodded and I stood. I left the room, and I walked the same way Aomine took me. I entered my room and I closed the door behind me. Then I entered the bathroom and I took off my clothes, I needed to take a bath. I looked down to see my body, I was all bone, my ribs were sticking out, I was skinnier than before, my body was gross, I immediately covered myself with a towel, I ran out of the bathroom and I rushed to the wardrobe. I grabbed some clothes and I wore them, trying to hide that hideous body that now belonged to me.

o0o

I was looking through the window when the door cracked open. I turned and I saw Kuroko alone. He closed the door behind him, and he stayed there. _He must be scare of me._ I tried to smile at him but I couldn't. I didn't feel like it, it was like I've forgotten how to smile, but I couldn't help it I hadn't done so for a really long while.

"Kurokocchi, I won't hurt you" I said.

He nodded "I know, Kise-kun, it just is weird after all" he said.

"I know. How did you react when you woke up being… you know… _this"_ I said pointing at myself.

"It wasn't easy, but I was thankful, he gave me another chance to be with Kagami-kun. At the beginning was hard to accept, to get used to drink blood, is hard but soon you will get used" he said, he handed me a bag of blood.

I eyed the bag confused "What is this?" I asked.

"You should know by now, what did Aomine-kun give you?" he asked.

"He made me suck his blood" I responded.

He narrowed his eyes "I will talk with Akashi-sama later, please drink it" he said.

I titled my head in confusion "_Why?_"

He shook his head "Nothing, I will tell you later. Drink the blood, you need it" he said.

I nodded "Okay"

I drank the blood from the bag, but it wasn't the same. It tasted different, it was disgusting. I felt like puking but I couldn't. Aomine's blood was better than _this_; Kuroko looked at me and sighed.

He smiled softly "At the beginning is normal that you don't like it, don't worry" he said.

"I see…" I mumbled "Kurokocchi, from where do you take those bags?" I asked.

"Midorima-kun works in a hospital, he brings us the bags" he said.

"Doesn't the hospital know?" I asked in disbelief.

He shrugged "He knows what he does" he said and then looked at me "Kise-kun, I have to go now. Kagami-kun and Momoi-kun are worried about you too, and they will come to visit you soon, only if you want too" he said warily.

I sighed "I won't hurt them, I just get mad when I see Aominecchi, that's all, and I will like to see them" I tried to smile but my facial muscle wouldn't compel.

"I know, but Akashi-sama don't want to take the risk, but if you keep behaving he will let them come to see you" he offered me a small smile.

"I will try my best, is just that sometimes I lose control over me" I said staring at my hands.

He patted my head "Don't worry, everything will be alright"

I nodded and he waved his hand. He left the room and closed the door behind him but he didn't lock it. I know because I didn't hear the lock clicking.

I stood there looking at the door boringly, when something swirled inside of me, my stomach twisted. I covered my mouth and I rushed to the bathroom. I kneeled beside the toilet and emptied my insides. All it went out was blood and more blood. I sat there for awhile, when I felt the dizziness going off I stood using the sink as support, I splashed the water at my face and I rinsed my mouth. _What had happened? This didn't happen with his blood…_

o0o

Kuroko exited the blonds' room; he closed the door behind him and rushed to Akashi's studio, where he knew he will find the leader of the vampires. He was beyond mad; he couldn't believe Aomine had committed such an outrageous act with the blond.

He opened the door without knocking. Akashi was surprised that someone as polite as Kuroko did that, he has always knocked at the door. Akashi looked at him and realised Kuroko wasn't as his usual self, something was bothering him.

"What happened, Tetsuya?" the leader asked worried.

Kuroko stared intensely at him "Aomine-kun has being feeding Kise-kun with his blood" he stated.

Akashi stood from his chair "Daiki, to my studio _now"_ he said aloud.

Aomine entered in an instant "What's wrong, Akashi-sama?"

He narrowed his eyes lightly "Daiki, have you been feeding Ryouta with _your_ blood?" he asked anger present in his voice.

Aomine lowered his head ashamed of had done so, averting the eyes of his leader. Akashi smashed his hands in the table; he was angered at the bluenet vampire. And the bluenette knew it but he couldn't muster the strength and courage to look up at his leader.

"Daiki!" he yelled.

Aomine flinched at the tone he has used. Midorima and Takao have listened to their leader yell, worried they rushed to the studio. They entered the studio and looked at the scene that was being displayed. Kuroko and Akashi glaring at Aomine whom hung his head low in shame.

"Akashi-sama, what's wrong?" Midorima asked concerned.

Akashi shifted his gaze at the green haired vampire "Shintaro, can I make you a question?" the leader asked.

Midorima nodded "Of course"

"Shintaro, do you suck Kazunari's blood?" Midorima cheeks blushed darkly. The leader turned to Takao "And you Kazunari, do you suck his?"

Takao smiled sheepishly, Midorima coughed and repositioned his glasses. The leader then glared to Aomine, and this one just lowered his head even more.

"Daiki, do you know _why_ they do that?" the red haired vampire asked but Aomine didn't respond, the leader then turned to Kuroko "Tetsuya, do you suck Taiga's blood and tell us why, please. _Because_ here Daiki has forgotten what it _means_"

Kuroko stepped forward "Yes, I do. But that's because Kagami-kun is my lover. Between vampires this is an act to show each other our love, is another way to be one, for them is more intimate than making love. They are sharing their blood, something that's so important to them, because for us blood means our live. Vampires only shared it with their lover, and only with others when they are injured" Kuroko explained.

Akashi narrowed his eyes "Now, Daiki, tell me, are you and Ryouta _lovers_?"

Midorima gasped "You've been feeding each other, you _can't_ do that Aomine!"

Takao interrupted Midorima "What Shin-chan means, is that you can't do that, because he doesn't even know what it means" he said with a gentle smile.

"Daiki, you are not to see Ryouta, until further notice" the leader said sternly and with an authoritarian tone "Now leave, all of you" he waved his hand in dismissal.

They nodded and left. Aomine rushed out before someone could try to talk to him. Kuroko was the last to left the room, he felt guilty but he had to warn Akashi, if Aomine wanted to keep doing such intimate act he will need Kise approval, this was like rape.

Kuroko sighed and closed the door. Kuroko cared for both his friends and he knew that with lies this will just complicate even more, and he was sure that when certain blond vampire knew about the truth. He wouldn't be so happy about it.

o0o

I felt dizzy, after I took that blood and for an unknown reason I've been throwing up since then. _Maybe I should tell them._ I walked to the door, I open it. My vision was becoming blurry. I rubbed my eyes and I tried to steady myself. I stumbled and then all went black.

I opened my eyes to notice I was in a bed. I blinked a couple of times, and through the corner of my eye I saw a glimpse of dark hair. I turned to face the person whom has brought me back, that boy offered me a soft smile. I sat on the bed and I looked at him curiously. I had never seen him before, who could he be?

"Are you fine now, Kise?" he asked.

I tilted my head in confusion "Who are you? How do you know _my_ name?" I asked.

He chuckled lightly and rubbed his head "Oh, true, you don't know me, is just I've been hearing a lot from you that it felt like I knew you. Well, anyway, I'm Kazunari Takao, a convert like you" he said grinning.

I sighed tiredly "I see, I don't have to present since you know me" I said.

"Why did you faint? I mean, is not normal you are feeding yourself properly" he said, a hint of worry present in his tone.

I shrugged and shook my head "I don't know. I took the bag Kurokocchi gave me, but it just didn't seem right. I ended up throwing it up, but it didn't happen before, I mean I've been feeding myself with Aominecchi's blood, is just so weird" I said tiredly.

"Kise, can we try _something?_" he asked warily.

"What?" I asked back.

"Drink my blood and let's wait to see your reaction" he said softly, he looked nervous for a moment "But don't tell anyone I feed you, _okay?_"

I raised my brow "Why not?"

"Just don't" he said.

I sighed "Fine"

o0o

After he fed me, we sat there talking. He was a cheerful one, he reminded me of me in the past. I used to be as happy and carefree as him. I couldn't understand how he could be so happy, until I heard him talk about the story of how he became a vampire, _love._ He had someone that he loved, someone that loved him back; he has someone with who he could spend eternity together. I felt envious of him, unlike him I would have to wander all eternity alone with my hatred. I wish I could go back in time to avoid all of this.

After three hours I felt my stomach twisting violently. I rushed to the bathroom, and I emptied my stomach again. Takao looked at me worried; he kneeled beside me and rubbed my back in a soothing way. He then helped me to the sink, and I rinsed myself.

He then took me and walked me to Akashi's studio. I felt weak and dizzy, he opened the door and looked at Akashi, and this one looked at us and rushed to our side, his face showered in concern.

"What's wrong, Kazunari?" Akashi asked.

"He can't digest any kind of blood" Takao said.

Akashi raised a brow confused "What do you mean?"

"He has been fed with Aomine's blood, and he has said that he has never throw it up, but he took the blood from the bag and he throw it up" then Takao looked down like if he was ashamed "I fed him with mine but he throw it up too" he said in a low voice.

Akashi sighed "Is fine, you did it with the best of your intentions" he said. Then he turned at me "Ryouta, this can be a serious matter" he rubbed his temples.

"_Why?_ I can just keep feeding from Aominecchi, _no?_" I said confused.

He sighed heavily "Ryouta, you can't keep feeding from him" he said.

I raised a brow "But _why_?" I asked.

Akashi then sighed and Takao looked down "Ryouta, please take a seat" he offered me.

Takao helped me to sit. I looked at them confused "What is going on?" I demanded. I didn't like the silence.

Akashi looked at me "Ryouta, between vampires, this that you've been doing with Daiki, is considered and intimate act between lovers, is like making love for you humans" he stated softly. My eyes went wide and my hand made his way towards my head.

I stood. My head was spinning. _That will mean… he did without my knowledge…like a rape in this world._ I was about to explode, I wanted to destroy the place, I wanted to find him and beat him, but I was to weak to ran after him, so I did the only thing I could.

"_AOMINECCHI!_" I yelled and yelled.

When he appeared through that door I lunged at him, we fell to the floor. I started to hit him. He covered himself, confused. He didn't know what was happening, he then grabbed me by my wrists, and looked at me. I sent him the nastiest glare I could muster, I gritted my teeth in anger and my eyes were red in fury. I couldn't hold it inside. My wrath was unleashing itself and was taking control over me.

I tried to struggle "How did you dare! How could _you!?_ You didn't have enough, _did you?_ You wanted more and _more!_" I yelled angrily.

"Oi, Kise, what the hell are you talking about?" he asked mad.

"Daiki, he knows already" Akashi said.

Aomine eyes went wide and then he looked at me "Listen, Kise, it wasn't my intention, it just happened" he said apologetic.

"My ass. You bastard, liar, jerk, monster! Get away from me; I _don't_ want to see you ever again!" I spat.

Akashi grabbed me. He was stronger than Aomine and Haizaki, I was surprised "Ryouta, I'm afraid you will have to keep seeing that _idiot_, if you want to survive"

Aomine stood "What do you mean? What's wrong? Is he okay? Is he hurt?" he seemed worried and for a moment I almost bought it. _But how could he?_ He is doing this just to satisfy himself.

"Daiki, calm down" Akashi sighed "Ryouta's system rejects the other bloods, he only accept yours" he turned to look at me "And Ryouta even if you hate it, you will have to stuck with it. I'm sorry" the red haired vampire said.

I shook my head "I don't want his blood, anything less that" I said.

Aomine looked hurt "It isn't that bad. I did it for your own good, and if you have to keep drinking it, you will"

I glared at him "That's it if I decided to do so" I snapped.

"And you _will!_" he yelled back.

"Shut up _you both_!" Akashi yelled angrily.

We flinched at the tone he used, it was strong and authoritarian, I've never heard something alike before and I shivered. He then looked at me and later at Aomine and I sighed tiredly, he let go of me and rubbed his temples, he looked troubled.

"Ryouta, you haven't been fed today. Daiki take him, he is weak" he ordered.

I was about to retort when he lifted his hand and stopped me. Then he gestured us to leave the room. He wasn't in the mood to keep discussing this any further. We three exited the room. I grabbed Takao's hand and I walked towards my room. Aomine followed suit. I closed the door at his face, slamming it at his nose, trying to cause pain.

He rubbed his nose "You are really childish, Kise" he said sighing and rolling his eyes.

"Let's get over this quickly, as soon as I'm done, as fast as you will go" I said.

We sat on the bed "I think I shouldn't be here, this is kind of embarrassing for me" Takao said shyly.

I titled my head in confusion "Why?" I asked.

"Because Aomine is going to feed you" he said.

"And…" and then it hit me, _is an intimate act for vampires, _"Okay, sorry, will you come later?" I asked.

He nodded cheerfully "Of course, and I will come with Shin-chan, see you later" he said and left the room.

"You've became attached to him really fast" Aomine observed.

"He is a nice guy" I responded "And stop talking, just let's get this over with"

He sighed and leaned over me, offering me his neck. I pushed him and I narrowed my eyes, after knowing what it means I won't suck blood from there. I grabbed his arm and I lifted the sleeve. I brought his tan skin to my lips, my fangs grow longer and I sank them into his flesh. I started to drink, and I looked up. He was smiling contently. I closed my eyes and I focused to keep drinking, and there it was again that feeling, that warmth. _What is that?_

I licked his wound, and I sat. I licked the blood from my lips, and he leaned over me. I could feel his hot breath in my neck. I narrowed my eyes and I pushed him, like I would let him feed from me after knowing the truth.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked mad.

"Taking my meal _too_" he smirked.

I pushed him "Like hell you are!" I yelled.

"C'mon, I let you feed from me, you should do the same" he said.

I raised my brow "I don't do it because I want to, and besides we are _not_ lovers"

"We could change that" he said in a husky tone.

I pushed him out of the bed; he fell to the floor and rubbed his head. I pointed my finger at him, and I glared at him. I was infuriated by that suggestion, _how does he dares!? He has no shame! I hate him, I hate him so much!_

My eyes were narrowed dangerously in split slices "_Never_, and I mean it, _never_ dare to suggest me being an item with you, because I don't want anything to do with you, _anything_. If it wasn't because I couldn't digest the other bloods, you won't see me ever again. I will ignore you. I will do as if I've never ever met you" I yelled to the tip of my lungs, my cheeks tinted in red because of my anger.

I saw pain reflected in his eyes "Fine, I won't ever try again, but is your lose" he said, a hint of sadness present in his voice "Later, don't come to me, because I don't want anything to do with you _either_"

He then flew out of the room, slamming the door, letting me there surprised by his response. I placed my hand over my chest and I think I felt a pang in my heart but I just ignore it. It was impossible because now I didn't have a heart.

I rushed to the bathroom and I locked the door and without taking out my clothes, I stood under the shower. I let the water flow, and I started screaming, trembling and shaking violently. I couldn't stop the tears that I was shedding; my non-existent heart was hurting as well. I couldn't understand why it hurt so much; the pain was unbearable, worse than anything I felt before, worse than the physical pain I've been trough.

I sat there letting the water soaking me wet. I buried my face in my knees and I let my tears roll freely. I've never feel such overwhelming emotions, they stroke me like a truck. I couldn't control them. I was unstable. And it was driving me insane.

o0o

Aomine rushed out of the room as fast as he could. He couldn't stand being rejected by the blond vampire, it was too much for him to handle. He loved the blond but this one hated him, and with such intensity that he could see it reflected in his eyes. He looked at him with rage and he knew it, because he watched his eyes as he looked at the others, but they were empty. Only when he set his eyes on the bluenet vampire they will light with burning hatred, and it was painfully.

Aomine was strong but this wasn't something he could bear. This was shattering his heart and he didn't know if it was even worthy anymore. After all it was already over, well, it never started, so in reality they were nothing from the very beginning.

He arrived at his room and closed the door, he smacked the door, and let a couple of tears run down his face, he wiped them fast. He didn't like to be so emotional, he sat on his bed and started thinking, what will he do now? He didn't mean what he said but he couldn't take it back now, will the blond vampire hate him even more? Will the blond vampire ever forgive him? Will he love him? He was encaged by his own thoughts, running wild in his mind, torturing himself with such pessimistic questions that he didn't notice that he had visitors.

The door cracked open and he looked at the intruder whom wanted to enter, better say the intruders. Kuroko, Kagami and Momoi stood there, looking at him. He offered them a weak smile. They entered the room. Momoi sat to his right side and Kuroko to his left side, Kagami stood in front of him.

"Aomine, we know him, he just need time. Don't worry, everything will be alright" Kagami said trying to reassure the taller vampire.

Aomine shook his head "No…is over. He hates me, and I'm not the only one who saw it, you will have realised too. His eyes show no emotion, but when he looks at me then-"he was cut off.

"Dai-chan, you know, hate to love is one step, and besides he only reacts to you. I know he doesn't have the best of the reactions, but is something. When he set eyes on us, his eyes didn't show a thing, so you just have to change that hate into love" Momoi said clapping her hands.

"Momoi-kun is right, and besides not all that there is can be hate, I'm sure a part of him loves you" Kuroko agreed.

Aomine snorted "But is almost non-existent, his hate is bigger"

"Then win his heart over" Momoi said.

Aomine raised a brow "What do you mean?"

"Be a gentleman with him" she said happily.

"Kise-kun is searching for a partner whom is sweet, caring and loving. Someone he can share his deepest secrets with without being judged" Kuroko said.

"Someone whom will be there in the bad and good, no matter what that person will fight for him, will make him laugh, will wipe his tears away, and will make him happy" Kagami added.

"What is he searching for the prince of charming or what" Aomine responded snorting.

Momoi punched him on the arm "Dai-chan, you are so unromantic, like this you won't win his heart. Ki-chan is a very romantic boy"

Aomine sighed "Now I understand why he hates me. I'm the opposite of what he wants, how I'm going to make him fall for me?" he buried his face in his hands.

Kuroko patted his back "This is something you will have to figure out alone"

"_Thanks_" the bluenette vampire said, irony dripping his word.

* * *

Hope you like it!

I will reply to the other reviews later, i'm in a hurry now, see you later : D


	14. Chapter 14

Hi followers, thanks for always show me your love : D

Murasakibara appears in this chapter x'D now all the GoM and Kagami are on the ff

Well, here you have a new chapter:

* * *

I woke up because I was feeling cold. I shivered. I opened my heavy eyes, and I looked around, then I saw I was still on the shower, and the water was still running down on me. My clothes were clinging onto my skin, I was soaking. I stopped the water and I stood up and I walked out of the room. I took the clothes off and I throw them to one corner of the room, and when I was naked the door opened. I turned around and I saw Aomine. I opened the wardrobe ignoring his existence and he rushed to my side.

"Kise, you…your body…" he trailed off.

I pursed my lips "Yeah, I know, it's _gross_" I retorted.

He shook his head "No, that's not what I wanted to say, you need to eat, you are far too skinny"

_Wow, thanks Captain Obvious, I didn't realise _"You think I don't know, I have eyes, but on here you only feed me blood" I said back to him.

"Then I have a good idea" he said with a smirk.

I turned to look at him and rolled my eyes "Humour me"

"Let's go out and eat in a nice restaurant" he said.

I rolled my eyes "What made you think I will go with _you"_

He shrugged "Well, is your only chance to go out and rest from this madhouse" he said.

"You got a point there" I pause for awhile "Fine. At least I will get out of here" I sighed loudly.

"Good, c'mon get dressed, I'm going to ask Akashi-sama's permission" he said and rushed out of the room.

I turned to my wardrobe and I started to search for something decent to wear. They had brought all my clothes but since I lost so much weight, they all go big on me. _Definitely I hate my life_. I sighed in defeat, no matter what I put it looked big, so I shrugged it off and I wear it anyways.

o0o

Aomine rushed out of the blonds' room, and ran towards Akashi's studio, with a big grin plastered in his features. He was content, the blond vampire has accepted the invitation, and he wasn't rejected like he had expected it. Now let's hope that Akashi gave him permission to go out, with a newbie vampire that has no control, whatsoever, his emotions. The chances were thin, but he will try it anyways. He opened the door without knocking. Akashi has realised this has become a habit between them, and he didn't like that rude behaviour, he will talk with them later. He looked at the grinning Aomine and smiled softly.

"Can I know why you are so happy today, Daiki?" the leader asked.

"Well, Akashi-sama, I need your permission to go out" he said scratching the back of his neck.

Akashi raised a brow "But you already have it, Daiki"

"I know, what I'm asking for is to go out with Kise" he said and lowered his gaze.

Akashi sighed "Daiki, what you are asking is a difficult thing for me to accept, yesterday he wanted to kill you here on my own studio, and now you are asking me to let you out with him" he rubbed his temples.

"I will take care of him; I promise you that nothing will happen, but please let me. I beg you, Akashi-sama, do it for me. I need to do this" the bluenette vampire begged and pleaded.

Akashi looked at him "Fine, but I want you here with him before midnight, you hear me"

"Loud and clear, Akashi-sama" he said with a big grin and mimicked a military salute.

The smaller smiled softly at his antics "Fine, now go before I change my mind" the leader said.

The other vampire didn't think it twice, he left before his leader wouldn't let him go, and he then returned to the blonds' room and entered.

o0o

I was sitting on my bed fully dressed waiting for Aomine to come back, hoping Akashi will let us go out; I need to be out of this room as soon as possible. I've been caged enough for months; I wanted to be outside and felt the air brushing my cheeks, to be able to breathe, and see other scenarios. He then entered the room, I turned to face him, the big grin that was plastered in his face was the confirmation I needed. I sighed in relief and I stood.

"He let us go, but before we go, you have to feed and I do too" he said.

"Fine" I sighed and sat again.

He sat next to me "Kise, if we feed at the same time it will be faster, so don't fight me, _okay?_" he said.

I shook my head "I don't care, as long as I can get out of here" I said.

He leaned over me, and I got closer to him. I licked his neck and sank my teeth into his flesh, soon after he did the same in my neck. It felt weird, it felt good. I started to suck his blood, it was yummier than ever, I couldn't stop, and the hunger was bigger than ever.

I griped the front of his shirt strongly. I wanted more of this intoxicating and addictive sensation. He wrapped his arms around my waist to draw me closer I didn't protest for the first time because my body wanted to be closer, needed to be closer.

Then we were abruptly separated from each other by a furious green haired with glasses guy. I licked my red lips and looked at him, he was glaring at Aomine. I looked at Aomine with hazed topaz orbs and I was met with happy navy orbs.

Midorima narrowed his eyes "Aomine, what the hell you are doing?" he asked.

"None of your business" Aomine responded glaring at him.

"You realised what you were doing?" he asked "How intimate it was getting?" he pointed at us.

I looked at Aomine. He just scowled "And you just ruined" he growled.

I stood "Don't worry, this time it was my fault too"

The green haired vampire shook his head "No, is not. You don't know what you were doing" he said.

I shook my head "I do. I know now what it means to do _that"_

He looked at me flustered "T-then why you do it, are you _both_…?"

I snorted "No, we are nothing. It seems, _unfortunately_, that my system just accepts his blood" I responded.

"I see…" he sighed relieved.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't let him force me to do something I don't want to" I tried to reassure him.

"Well, let's go already" Aomine said grumpily.

He was fuming, and I felt good. _Thanks Midorima. _I followed him; he brought me out of the castle into a car that was at the door entrance. I hoped in the passenger seat, he drove until we reached the city. He parked the car and we started walking, it felt so good to be surrounded by people, it was like I was back to normal, to my old life. He tugged my shirt and I turned to look at him.

"Over here, Kise" he said pointing over to my left.

I nodded and I followed after him, for an unknown reason I didn't feel the rage I always felt, but neither did I feel something else. There were no emotions inside of me. I frowned, I was empty, I was hollow. _Is this what it means to be a vampire, have them no feelings…?_

We stopped in front one of the most luxurious and expensive restaurant. I looked down at my clothes and then at his clothes, we weren't dressed appropriately to enter here. I tried to get a hold of him before he stepped in. I didn't want to be embarrassed. he started to talk to one of the waiters. I turned to go when he caught my wrist.

He smirked "We are you going, c'mon, we have a table waiting for us" he said.

I followed him inside, we followed the waiter to our table, it was in the deepest part of the restaurant; it was in a private room. I raised a brow in a questioning way. _What is going on here? Those are only for VIP clients…._

"How did we get to enter here? I mean, we are not dressed properly, and this table, they are reserved for VIP clients" I said.

He looked at me "The boss of the restaurant is a vampire too, that's why we got special treatment" he said.

"Does he live with us too?" I asked.

He shook his head "No, I'm the only one whom knows that he is a vampire, he told me to keep it a secret and I did. But don't worry, I know the guy, he is friendly" he said.

"Okay" I responded.

I started to inspect the carte, all seemed delicious, but the prices were so high, it was so expensive. I looked at Aomine, he looked back at me.

"H-how are we going to pay for _this?_" I asked worried, I had no money. You could say that I was poor now.

He laughed "We don't, silly"

Both my brows knitted "Why? Shouldn't we?" I said.

"Because Murasakibara won't accept our money, that's why" he responded.

I nodded and I looked at the carte again. _Well, if it's free, I won't blame._ I was looking at it when a taller, I mean, gigantic person entered the room. He approached Aomine, and gave him a bear hug; I could almost hear his bones crashing. My eyes were as wide as dishes, he could have crash him in an instant, and it was really scary.

"Mine-chin, you came" the big man said happily.

The bluenette struggled "Yeah, yeah. Now let go I can't breathe" Aomine said.

The giant looked at me "Who is him?"

"I'm Ryouta Kise, nice to meet you" I said as nicely as I could.

"He is a new convert" Aomine added.

The giant vampire turned to look at me again "Nice to meet you. I'm Atsushi Murasakibara, owner of the restaurant"

"Take us the special menu from today" Aomine said.

The purpled haired guy nodded and left. _So this giant is a vampire too, I wouldn't want to fight with him._ Aomine laughed, I looked at him with a raised brow, annoyed. _What is so amusing?_

"What is so funny?" I asked.

He laughed "Your face Kise. Don't worry, he is a pacific vampire, he doesn't like to fight; so don't be scared to get crushed" he said.

I scowled "I wasn't scare, just surprised as how tall he is"

"Yeah, yeah" he said smirking.

I was about to retort when a waiter entered with our meals, he placed the meals on the table. _They sure are fast._ I looked at the food, and unconsciously I licked my lips, Aomine saw it and laughed, I scowled, and started to eat, ignoring him.

Then all of the sudden the back of my neck started to itch, I started to scratch it. Then my eyes met his, and I don't know what possessed me, but my insides began to burn, waves of rage running wildly through my body consuming my soul. It was like my insides were contorting, all the peace I was feeling until now was fading away.

_She was your ancestor; you are a perfect copy of her._

I clenched my fist and I stood up. He looked at me and was about to ask what was wrong, when I lifted my hand to stop him from saying nothing because I knew that if I heard his voice this will only get worse. I excused myself and I went to the bathroom, I entered and I locked the door behind me. I walked towards the mirror; I looked at myself, my eyes narrowed furiously. I felt disgusted by my own reflection. Did I really look like her? Was I just a replacement? What did I mean to him? My mind ran wild with a lot of negative thoughts.

"I'm not _her!"_ I snarled.

Gritting my hands in the sink, causing it to crack and break. My fury was overcoming me, it was controlling me. I needed to break something, to beat someone. I was angry, and it was blinding me.

The sink broke in my hands, the pieces piercing my flesh, drawing blood from my injuries. I just stood there looking at my bleeding hands motionless, without caring about the pain, without feeling it. The blood was dripping to the floor; the pieces of white porcelain I was holding from the sink felt to the floor, now were a crimson red, the bathroom was a mess now and I couldn't register this quickly because all happened in an instant.

I snapped out of it. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ I shook my head, and I looked around. I sighed and I did the only thing I could. I walked towards the door and I peeked out.

"Aominecchi…" I said softly.

After some minutes he was knocking in the door. I sighed and I stood there looking at the door, knowing that he was behind; it made me feel relieved and angry at the same time. I was having mixing feelings.

"Oi, Kise, why did you call me?" he asked.

I didn't answer; I just opened the door so he could see what I've done. His eyes went wide, he then looked at me to inspect if I had any injuries. His eyes reflected what he was feeling and he was beyond worried but it was clear that it wasn't about the state of the bathroom if not about me, and it did surprise me.

"What have you do-"I cut him off.

"I want to go back" I responded emotionless.

He looked at me and scratched the back of his neck sighing, and then he looked around the messy bathroom.

He lifted a hand "Wait here, close the door. I will be back in a while" he said.

I nodded and he left. I did as he told me. I closed the door and I stood in the middle of the messy bathroom, looking at what have I done, then I looked at my bloody hands, the wound was already closed. _How fast…._

Then I heard a knock in the door. I looked at the door and I waited to hear if it was Aomine, when I was sure it was him I opened the door. He entered with a waiter, they exchanged a look and the waiter nodded. He offered me a weak smile and started to clean my mess. Then Aomine grabbed me and dragged me out of there, we walked in silence until we reached the car, we sat inside. He looked at me and sighed.

He rubbed his temple "Now, can you tell me what the hell happened?" he said.

"I want to go back…" I responded not meeting his eyes.

I was looking outside the car. I didn't want to see his face now, it just angered me even more, and he then slammed his curled fists at the wheel from the car and started to drive. He knew he wouldn't get any better answer from me and thankfully he didn't push it.

When we were back on the castle, I rushed in, and went I reached my room I closed the door and I entered the bathroom, where I know I could lock myself in. My breath was raged and agitated, my head was spinning and I could still feel the anger building in me. _What the hell is wrong with me? _I cupped my face and cried silently.

o0o

Aomine was still outside sitting on the car; he couldn't understand what went bad. He wondered why Kise was acting the way he was, he was beyond confused with the blond' actions. He pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly, and decided to talk about this with Akashi; he maybe will know what happened, why it went _so _wrong.

He walked inside the castle. He then went to Akashi's studio, he was about to open when he remembered that he had to knock, he knocked and waited for an answer.

"Come in" Akashi responded.

He entered the room and closed the door behind him; Akashi looked at him and sighed. He knew that if Aomine came that early it meant something bad happened, and he knew this would happen.

"What happened, Daiki?" he asked.

Aomine shook his head lightly "I don't know. Everything was going well, and out of the blue he stood and rushed to the bathroom, after a while I hear him calling me. I went there and I saw the sink broken and his hands bleeding. In that instant he looked lifeless, it was so weird, and when I wanted to ask what happened he just responded that he wanted to come back, and as soon as we arrived he rushed out the car and into the castle. I didn't do anything" the bluenette explained rubbing his hair exasperatedly.

"I see" the leader paused "I will go talk with Ryouta then" Akashi stood.

"Akashi-sama, what is wrong with him?" he asked his leader. He sounded almost like if he was pleading. He wanted to know what was so wrong with the blond.

The red haired vampire shook his head "I don't know yet, Daiki, but when I figure out I will tell you" he offered him a smile.

"Please make it quick, so I can get things going a little further with him" the bluenette said.

"Don't rush things, Daiki" the smaller scolded.

Akashi left the room, letting a downcast Aomine in the room alone. Aomine couldn't understand, he didn't know what did just happen in the restaurant, he wanted to know the blond, he wanted to spend time with him out of here, to make him forget that he was no longer a human, he wanted him to have a normal day, nothing else, but it just went all wrong. He had tried so hard for Kise and all just backfired.

o0o

I sat on the corner of the bathroom, burying my face in my knees, my head was still spinning. I felt sick, lost, dizzy, and uncomfortable. I wasn't feeling very well all of the sudden. My whole body itched and my chest ached painfully.

_You are just a replacement._

I gritted my teeth. My blood was boiling. My hands were shaking, and my breath was becoming more labored. I couldn't see anything. I couldn't hear anything. It seemed like I was in the dark. I panicked. _I hate this, no more please._

This just reminded me of the accident with my parents, this helpless feeling was overcoming me. I started to scream and scratch my face. It was so dark I couldn't see my parents. I couldn't hear them and I just got even more and more scare. _What if I'm back at that moment? _I shook my head and I whimpered softly. _Please, I don't want to. I don't want to see them die again…._

* * *

_We were on our car. We were going to visit gramps like any other day. But sometimes destiny is just cruel, we didn't deserve that, they were the best parents a kid could ever have. But I suppose it was what it had to happen, no matter how sad and painful it was. I had to go through it. I was singing softly the song that played in the car's radio, it always helped me to not fall sleep, and my parents knew about this habit of mine._

"_Ryouta, darling, are you tired?" my mom asked softly._

_I rubbed my eyes "I-I'm not" I shook my head weakly._

"_C'mon, don't lie to your mother" my dad laughed._

_She punched him playfully "Dear, don't tease my little boy" my mom said._

_I pouted "I'm not a little boy, I'm already big!" I said aloud._

_My father chuckled at my antics "Oh, really? How old are you, tiny?" my dad said._

"_I will be seven in a month" I stuck my tongue out._

_My mother and father laughed at my antics, we were really having a good time, until that trunk crashed us. The driver was drunk and didn't see us coming, my mother and father took the worst part of the accident. Fortunately, I was lightly injured, that's what the doctors said "fortunately". How they could even think of that, I wasn't in the least, I've lost my parents, I was deeply wounded emotionally. My world came to an end, I was alone, and I've lost the most important people of my life._

_I looked at the unmoving body of my parents and I lifted my small hand to them but I couldn't reach them, when I saw them motionless I got scare, blood was dripping from them._

"_Mom? Dad?" I asked softly._

_I tried to reach them but my belt didn't let me. Tears were starting to roll down my face, my parents didn't respond to me, they didn't listen to me, and they wouldn't. I wouldn't see them ever again but in that moment I didn't know that yet. _

_Everything was red, crimson red, and no matter how much I tried to yell my voice wouldn't come out. I was prisoner in there. _

* * *

I whimpered loudly "MOM! DAD! I'M SCARED!" I yelled.

My body started to shake violently; it was like I was back on that car with the corpses of my deceased parents. I was alone again. It was all dark, everything hurt, no one responded to me, they wouldn't answer, they wouldn't move. I was scared; I wanted to go out from there. I was abandoned, left to be forgotten, no one will reach their hand for me anymore.

Then I felt someone slapping me across my face. I blinked several times and I tried to focus my gaze but I couldn't.

"Ryouta, what's wrong with you?" I heard. I could distinct a heavy amount of concern and worry in that tone.

When I was able to recognise to who belonged the voice and saw it was Akashi. I felt relieved. I lowered my head and tried to speak but it wasn't easy. After a while I was able to talk, when I was calmer.

I shook my head weakly "I don't know… I just started to get mad… then everything went black… and I just remembered things… and I-I just panicked…" I tried to explain. My voice came out shaken.

He patted my head "Ryouta, everything is alright now, I'm here and I'm going to help you" he said softly.

I looked up at him "Akashi-sama, what is wrong with me? I don't know what I've became, this _thing_ is not me, it can't be… I'm empty; the only thing I feel is rage, anger and fear. I can't feel anything else, I fear that I've became a _heartless_ monster" I paused to recover "I want to feel the same I felt before. I don't want my friends to be scare of me because I can be dangerous. I just want a normal life, I wanted to be able to smile again" I breathed.

He looked at me with a raised brow "Ryouta, do you have those emotions always or when you are with someone"

"Just when I'm with Aominecchi, the rest of the time I'm just empty. Like if I was hollow" I responded.

"Come with me" he offered me his hand.

I took it and I started to walk with him out of my bathroom, the door was split in two. I suppose he broke it to enter the room and help me. Then he took me to his studio, he made me sit and wait, after some moments he entered the room with Aomine. I looked at him confused.

He looked at me "Ryouta, what are you feeling now?" Akashi asked.

"The anger is starting to build…" I responded softly.

"I see…" Akashi looked at Aomine "Feed each other" he commanded.

"But Akashi-sama, here in front of you" Aomine said rubbing the back of his head.

"Since when you have shame, Daiki" Akashi said with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes "Fine" he responded.

Aomine made me stand and then sat me on his lap. He then brought our bodies closer. I could feel the warmth that his body was emanating. _Does my body emanate this warmth or I'm as cold as ice?_

I licked his neck and I bit it, he did the same. _That sensation again…_ I started to suck more blood. I griped the front of his shirt and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He licked some teardrop of my blood, and my skin went goosebumps. I liked that feeling. I sucked harder than before and I hear him groaning. I pulled away instantly, falling from his lap. I looked at him, and I saw his hazed look, I flushed. Akashi clapped his hands and I looked at him.

"Ryouta, you are not empty as you said, as I saw you were feeling something different. You just need a bit of help to come back to normal, and that help is _Daiki_. He is the only one that can make you react. New order for the both of you" he paused and looked at us "You are to share the same room. This is until _you_, Ryouta, can feel again"

I looked at him in disbelief "B-but…but I can't. I don't want to. I refuse. I will go mad; he just makes me so angry"

"Well, moments ago what you felt wasn't anger" Aomine said with a smirk.

I narrowed my eyes "You see, it's impossible, Akashi-sama"

"My orders are _absolute"_ the red haired leader commanded and ended the conversation.

* * *

Now they are going to be sharing a room and Kise isn't too happy about it x'D how will they develop?

i hope you liked it!

Until next chapter : D


	15. Chapter 15

I'm not dead x'D sorry i've been kind of busy with ToX hahaha

Well, i hope you enjoy!

* * *

And just like that I was obliged to share a room with _him,_ from all the people_._ And I couldn't retort because Akashi let no open room for argument, it was impossible to be reasonable with him.

I was sleeping comfortably, when I felt chilly all of the sudden. I frowned. I turned around searching for a source of warmth, when I found it I curled up next to it and I sighed contently, then I heard someone laughing, making my eyes cracked open rashly and I looked at what was going on, then I saw his smirking face. I narrowed my eyes and I pushed him out of bed, he fell from it, and I sat on the edge of the bed stretching my arms, yawning tiredly.

"You know, I missed this, even though you throw me out, I don't mind, is like we are back at home" he said with a smile.

"I didn't and besides it doesn't feel like that, because I'm no longer a _human_, remember?" I said gritting my teeth.

"Who cares what you are" he said.

"I _do_" I said curtly.

He sighed "Look, Kise, I—"he was cut off.

The door slammed open, we jumped and turned our faces to see what happened, and at the door we saw an extremely excited pink haired girl, whom rushed in, not minding who was inside or in which state we were.

"Dai-chan! I got good new-"she looked at me and gasped "What are _you_ doing here!?"

I rolled my eyes "Punishment" I responded "Since when are you both so good friends?"

"Since I came here, right, Dai-chan?" she asked cheerfully.

"Well, I will let you talk. I'm going to take a bath" I said.

"Okay" she said happily.

I entered the bathroom he had in his room. I had to move to his room, since he said he didn't want to stay in a guest room when he had his own room. I didn't want to fight for once so I just accept it and moved in.

I closed the door behind me. Unfortunately for me that door didn't have a lock, which meant he could enter any time I was in. I took off my clothes while the tub was getting filled, I looked at my body in the large mirror and I caressed my sticking ribs, _I should start eating more…_ I sighed and entered the tub.

When I was relaxing the door opened, I scowled. _Not even a minute has passed._ He surely can be annoying. I didn't turn to look at him, when suddenly he shook me, startling me. I turned to look at him with an annoyed expression.

He pointed at me "What the hell is _that _on your neck!?" he said alarmed.

I turned again "Nothing" I responded shrugging.

He didn't say anything else and he didn't seem to like my answer either. I sighed. _Who cares what that is? It's just the past. _Then I was being lifted, he wrapped a towel around my naked body and before I could fight he threw me over his shoulder. I was astonished to say the least.

I squealed "What the hell are _you_ doing?!" I demanded scowling.

He didn't answer. He just exited the room and started walking. I didn't know which direction we were going because I was looking at his back. All the servants of the castle looked at us, it was so embarrassing. I tried to tug the towel lower to hide my butt but I don't know if I was able to accomplish anything. I started to scratch his back with my long claws, he just hissed in pain but kept walking, and then I resorted to kick him with my arms and legs, when suddenly I kicked him in the crotch. I expected him to throw me but he just stopped for a moment and kept walking. I furrowed my eyes and I gave up_. There is no way I can't escape this_. He then opened a door and entered; he took a chair and sat me on his lap. I looked around and I saw we were in Akashi's studio, Akashi looked at us surprised.

He raised a brow "Daiki, why did you bring a _naked_ Ryouta here?" Akashi asked unfazed.

"Look _this_" he said pointing at my neck and I rolled my eyes.

Akashi walked towards us. He stopped to look at what Aomine has told him to watch. He saw that bite and he knew what it was immediately, he looked at Aomine and sighed, he seemed troubled by my bite.

"Daiki, do you know what is _that_?" he asked cagy.

Aomine shook his head "No, I've never seen something like that before"

"Daiki, let us alone" Akashi said.

Aomine wrapped his arms around me in a protective way "No, I want to know what the hell that is" he demanded.

"Daiki" he said in an authoritarian tone "Please, leave"

His gripe got stronger "If something is wrong I want to know it, if it concerns Kise then it concerns me"

I chimed in "Akashi-sama, is fine, let him stay"

Aomine buried his face on my neck "Thanks" he murmured.

I stood up and I looked at Akashi, he sighed and stopped looking at us, he then looked at Aomine with a sorrowful and solemn look. He did know what this was and he didn't seem to like the idea of telling the bluenette about it.

"Daiki, you won't like the meaning of that bite" he said.

Aomine looked at him and then at me "Go ahead"

"Now I understand why Ryouta is so violent" Akashi murmured.

"So…" Aomine said warily.

Akashi sighed "Ryouta, has Shougo given you that bite?"

Aomine stood and I stepped back. I looked to the floor and nodded weakly "Yeah… it was after you left and before I was kidnapped" I responded.

Aomine clenched his fist "I shouldn't have gone" he said in a dark tone.

I shook my head "You wouldn't have been able to stop him. He did it to me when I was alone in a bath in the match of Kagamicchi. I wasn't at home"

"Daiki, what I'm about to tell you, is something you won't like, the meaning of that mark…" Akashi said.

I interrupted him "Please, let me explain to him" he looked at me and nodded, and then I turned to Aomine "He said that the bite was to…" I paused and I breathed "_Mark_ me, like if I belonged to him" I said. Aomine started to shake violently. I wrapped my arms around him to shoo him "Shhh, calm down, is fine. I don't _belong_ to him. I belong to _myself_, so it's fine"

He hugged me back and buried his face on my neck "I won't let him get near you ever again. I will _crush_ him if I see him anywhere near you"

That statement made me happy. I felt something else. Akashi was right. Aomine was going to return me to my old self, when I was about to smile, something clicked on me and I remembered another thing _he_ had told me. I frowned instantly and bit my bottom lip.

_He just care for you because you look like her, he loved her and only her, not you._

I pushed him away. He looked at me surprised by my sudden actions. I narrowed my eyes and I shook my head, he looked confused now. I looked at Akashi, and then I rushed out of the room, he yelled for me but I didn't turn or stop. I kept running and running until I got lost inside of this castle. I entered a random room and I saw it was empty; I sat in a corner and covered myself with the towel, the only thing that was hiding my embarrassments from the world.

The door opened and I looked up to see who it was. Takao looked at me and rushed to my side, worry shown in his face, he looked around and went to the wardrobe and offered me some clothes with a smile. I took them gratefully by the gesture.

"The clothes are mine, so I suppose it would fit you" he said with a smile.

"Thanks, Takaocchi" I said.

"Takao_cchi_?" he beamed "Finally, now I know I'm important to you" he offered me a big grin "You know Kise, I consider you a close friend already, so if you feel like, I will like to help you with whatever is bothering you"

I wanted to smile back at him but I just couldn't "Thanks… it's just… I don't want to see Aominecchi today, c-can I stay here to sleep?" I asked with my head lowered.

He ruffled my head tenderly "You can stay. Don't worry, Shin-chan won't mind, he worries deeply for you, he says Aomine is just a hooligan, so he worries that he isn't taking good care of you" he said laughing.

I hugged him "I don't know what to do… I have mixings feelings when I'm with him, it's just confusing"

He hugged me back "Can I know what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about, sorry…" I trailed off.

"Okay, is fine, when you feel ready to talk I will be here for you, don't forget" he said with a warm smile.

"Thanks…" I mumbled.

Then we heard Akashi calling everyone to his studio, everyone except me, I didn't mind, it was better that way, I didn't want to see Aomine now. Takao seemed reluctantly to let me alone.

"Takaocchi, just go, I will be fine, I will wait for you here" I said.

He nodded "I will be back in a second, and don't worry, I won't tell Aomine that you are here _hiding_"

"Thanks" I responded.

He nodded and left the room, before closing the door he looked back one last time and offered me a smile. I wanted to smile back but my muscle wouldn't compel, so I just stayed there staring at him, he then closed the door and I was left alone.

o0o

In Akashi's studio, they were all reunited, vampires and humans. It was a request from Momoi. She stood in the middle of the room looking at them with a big smile, Kuroko and Kagami already knew why they were reunited, and Momoi has told Aomine too, now she wanted to explain the plan to the others.

"In a week is Ki-chan's birthday, so I was thinking of making him a surprise party, after being so down. I hope this can cheer him up" she said cheerfully.

"I think Satsuki is right, this will bring some normalcy to his life, so let's prepare the big salon. Satsuki ask the servants and those over here to help you with anything, for this week Satsuki is in charge, so you will listen to all of her orders and request, understood?" the leader said.

They all nodded. Then Aomine stood forward "But we don't know where Kise is? What if he hides from us the whole week, how are we supposed to bring him?"

Akashi was about to answer, when he saw through the corner of his eyes a fidgeting Takao, then he understood that the black haired vampire knew where the blond was, then he looked back at Aomine.

"Don't worry Daiki; things will be fine" he assured him "Oh, before I forget I need to extract your blood"

Aomine eyes went wide "For _what?"_

"Just do it" the red haired vampire ordered "The others can go, by the exception of Daiki and Kazunari"

Aomine did as he was told, and when he was done he handed the blood to Akashi. He was about to talk when the leader shook his head and gestured him to leave the room, when he left, Akashi turned to look at Takao whom averted his eyes and started fidgeting under his gaze.

The red haired vampire sighed "Kazunari, I won't get mad. Ryouta is with you, _right?_" the leader asked.

The black haired convert nodded "Yes, I found him in my room"

The leader sighed "Take Daiki's blood, he will need it, take care of him"

Takao beamed "Yeah, I will, he is my friend and he needs me so I will be there for him, thanks for not telling"

"Don't worry Kazunari; I know you are capable to take care of him. I trust you, and besides Ryouta and Daiki need a time away from each other" the red haired vampire said.

"I agree with you Akashi-sama, I will make Kise happy as long as he is staying with me" Takao declared.

Takao left the room with Aomine's blood, and rushed to his room, not before looking that no one was following him, by that he made sure Aomine wasn't around; he then went back to his room.

o0o

When he left me alone I looked around the room. It was a cosy room, and it showed that the ones whom shared this room loved to be here with each other. My eyes set in one of the nightstands were a frame with a picture of an annoyed Midorima and an exciting Takao were hugging. _How lucky, I wish I could have someone like that with me._

I caressed the frame and I sat on the bed. I looked at the door, waiting for him to come back. I was feeling jealous that he could have something I would never have. I shook my head and bit my lower lip. _How can you have such an ugly feelings towards a friend? I'm the lowest…_ I sighed and I turned around on the bed. I buried my face on the silky sheets and I stayed like that until the door was open. I didn't move.

"Kise, I brought you your meal" he said.

I turned to face him "What is it?"

"Blood, of course" he said smiling.

"I can't take that blood, did you forget?" I asked.

He shook his head "Of course not, but this is Aomine's blood"

I arched my brow "But how?"

"Akashi-sama sensed something was off with me. He knew you were with me, so he asked Aomine to handle him his blood and then gave it to me to feed you" he explained.

"I see…" I said.

I lifted my hands and he handled me the bag that contained Aomine's blood. I stared at it for a while, and then I bit the bag to start sucking the blood, but the sensation I always got wasn't there, it didn't taste even as half good. I drink half of the bag. I couldn't eat more, for an unknown reason I couldn't stomach the blood. Takao looked at me concerned.

"Kise, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know… it doesn't taste good, I don't like it…is just different" I responded.

"Really?" he looked thoughtful "Is the same blood, how can it taste different?" he wondered.

"Is fine, I don't mind it" I said looking at him "Takaocchi, what do you usually do to entertain yourself over here?"

He smiled at me "Well, usually I just tease Shin-chan, or I play basketball with Kuroko and Kagami, but does are not good ideas since there's a high chance to meet Aomine, so, maybe play cards" he said shrugging.

"At least I will be distracted" I responded softly.

"Okay" he beamed.

He rummaged between his drawers until he found and old looking deck of carts, he looked at me and smiled. I supposed he felt proud to have found it. He walked towards me and sat on the bed, he started to shuffled the cards, and we started playing, it was entertaining when the door opened I rushed to hid on the bathroom. I did it out of instinct. Takao pocket his head inside the bath and smiled at me.

"Don't worry, is just Shin-chan" he said.

I stepped out of the bath "Hi, Midorima"

"Don't worry, Akashi-sama has told me everything, I just came here to" he coughed and looked at Takao, whom gave him a sheepishly smile.

I instantly understood and I felt embarrassed "Oh… sorry, I will be back later" I said and I stepped outside.

I really didn't want to interrupt their time together and less when they were going to feed each other. I had learnt that's like making love for humans, so I didn't want to be there, how embarrassing.

I started to walk aimlessly around the hallways and narrowed corridors. I passed by countless doors, until I finally came to a stop. I looked through the window, and I saw Kuroko, Kagami, Momoi and Aomine on the garden. They were eating and talking, they seemed to be spending a good time, _even without me, they don't need me.._.

_He doesn't need you; you are useless, no better than a cheap copy._

The words echoed in my head, they felt like a stabbed to my already broken and non-existent heart. I narrowed my eyes and clenched my fists. I shook my head and I stepped away from the window, getting away from what I've seen. I started to run and ran, until I reached a dead-end. _I really got lost now, is not like I can call Takaocchi because then Aominecchi will hear me and come._

I sighed and rubbed my hair, I looked at the door at my left. I opened the door and stepped in, what I saw there just got me angrier; my eyes were red with fury and anger.

There in the wall was a large picture of a woman that looked just like me; I approached the frame and I pointed to the woman in it, narrowing my eyes dangerously.

"All of this is _your_ fault! Everything that is wrong with me is because of you! I hope your death had been a painful one!" I yelled to the tip of my lungs.

My face was red in anger. I started to kick the furniture of the room, and destroy everything that get in my reach, after some minutes everyone was in the door looking at me but I didn't care, my eyes searched for a certain bluenette.

I glared at Aomine "You think I didn't know about _her_! About everything!" I yelled furiously pointing at the frame.

He lowered his head and I couldn't control the anger in me. I grabbed a book from the table and I throw at him, one after another, not stopping.

"What the hell are you do—"I cut him off.

My chest ached "Is your fault _too!_ Why…" I yelled.

My tears starting to roll down my eyes, but those were tears of anger, rage. I couldn't keep them on me, and these feelings were overwhelming me. Aomine stepped forward, I grabbed another book and I threw it at him, he dodged it at the last moment and came even closer, then I resorted to my fists. I was about to punch him when he grabbed both my arms and looked directly into my eyes. He seemed like he was searching for something in there.

"Let me go" I growled.

He shook me "Kise, stop!" he yelled.

My eyes were red. I couldn't see anything, and I just wanted to rip him apart, then I was knocked down. My vision fading, everything became blurry, and I lost consciousness. And I was grateful because I was losing myself to my hatred. I was being controlled by my livid emotions. I was letting myself be consumed by my wrath and that is something I dreaded.

o0o

Aomine looked at the unconsciousness Kise in his arms, and then he looked at his leader whom gave him an apologetic look. He didn't understand anything anymore; he was even more lost than Kise, himself.

"Why is this happening, Akashi-sama?" Aomine asked his eyes again fixated on the blond.

"Daiki, Ryouta died with very deep feelings towards you, and any of them are good ones, and you know it. It seems Shougo decided to talk about _her_. Ryouta closed that deep inside him, he locked himself to avoid further damage" the leader paused "Daiki… Ryouta died hating you and that's not a feeling easy to suppress and furthermore there is the problem with the marking, it doesn't help him to be less violent" the red haired vampire sighed tiredly "It seems Shougo had it all planned. He knew you will go to that salon. He knew you will turn him and that will cause more hatred towards you. Like that he made sure that you would keep on suffering even if he survived" he looked at Aomine thoughtful "I will like to know what was he thinking before he died. How can he be so hollow? He seems like he doesn't know anything apart from hate and wrath, and it saddens me because he seemed such a cheerful and happy boy… "

"Akashi-sama, is there any way to help him?" Aomine asked his gripe becoming stronger.

"Daiki, the only solution is time" when he saw the confused look of the vampire he explained "We will have to wait to see how he proceed, and you will have to tell him about her and you, and don't lie to him, that will only worsen the situation" he ended.

"I will wait as much time as he needs. I have all the time of the world after all" the bluenette responded softly looking down at the limbless blond.

o0o

I woke up on my bed. I started to open my eyes, and I hissed in pain. I rubbed the back of my head. _That hurt._ I used my elbow to get into a sitting position, and then I saw him sitting in the bed, his eyes set on me. I averted his eyes, for once I felt a bit ashamed for my outburst, that wasn't like me, I didn't use to be that way.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Watching over you" he responded calmly.

"_Why?_ After what I've done… don't you get it, I don't want anything to do with you" I said, still not looking at his eyes.

"I will believe that when you tell me that looking at me" he said.

I bit my lower lip and I turned to face him "I-I…" I lowered my head. _I can't say it._

He neared me and caressed my cheek "We will make it work" he said in a soft tone.

I swatted his hand away "Stop trying, don't you see is not worth it"

He looked into my eyes "Everything I do for you _is _worth it"

Then I could feel my heart beating for a moment. My eyes went wide. I placed my hand on my chest to feel nothing again, _what was that? Did my heart skip a beat?_

* * *

Thanks for reading! \^ v ^/


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for all your love! I felt so happy that i decided to update earlier x'D

**Rin:** hahaha sorry for be such a lazy person, from this ff i already have 33 chapter written and still going x'D (really long) i'm very happy to know taht you love so much this ff. Well, here you have another chaoter : D Enjoy!

* * *

A week has passed since I went mad. Things had been calmer since then. I was free to walk around the castle as long as I called Aomine every time I got lost, Akashi's orders. If not I wouldn't had, but if I wanted a bit of freedom I had to.

I realised everyone was acting weird this few past days, they seemed jumpy with me, this just caused me to get more curious but every time I got near the big salon, Aomine will appear out of nowhere and will throw me over his shoulder taking me away from the room. The first times I always struggled but I ended up giving up, and _now_ I was over his shoulder calmly staring off at the floor sighing softly.

"So what's up? Why can't I enter the salon?" I asked.

"None of your business" he responded.

I frowned not liking his answer "Why is everyone free to enter and _I_ am excluded" I said.

He shrugged "Because yes" he said.

I groaned and rolled my eyes "Aominecchi" I kicked his back softly.

He laughed "Calm down"

I sighed "Where are you taking me?"

"Out" he responded.

"_Out?_ What do you mean?" I asked. My interest was now picked. It's not always I get top get out of this madhouse.

And then I was sitting on his car. He closed the door and took his seat. I looked at him confused. He just smirked and started driving. I looked out of the window like always we went out. He stopped in the mall of the city. I was confused by him, he didn't even explain why did he take me out today and why here of all places. I'm pretty sure he despised this place. I didn't imagine Aomine like the kind of person whom likes to come to places like this.

"Why are we _here?_" I asked arching a brow.

"To buy you new clothes and distract you. Tetsu told me you like it" he responded.

"You will regret it" I said matter of fact.

"I already do" he responded shrugging.

I wanted to laugh at his answer, my lips quirked a bit, and he saw it but it was all stopped as fast as it happened.

"Was that an attempt to smile" he said smirking.

I shook my head frowning "Why would I want to smile when I'm here with _you_ of all the people" I turned to start walking.

He then wrapped his arms around me "Because _you_ are happy when you are with _me"_ he said in my ear.

I pushed him away "Don't do that" I crossed my arms over my chest and frowned at him.

Everyone looked at us. I felt embarrassed, my cheeks were tinted a lightly pink, and that didn't go unnoticed by Aomine, whom smirked. I turned to start walking inside the building. _Every time I'm with him it seems I'm in a roller coaster of my own emotions._ I sighed and I stopped for him to catch up with me, but he didn't seem to be in a hurry to catch up with me.

When he was besides me he wanted to hold my hand but I lifted my arm so he couldn't. I took my revenge. He scowled and put his hands on his pockets. We walked around some shops until we reached one of my favourites stores, I rushed in, he followed suit. I looked through all the new clothes they brought, is been really a while since I came.

I started to throw clothes at Aomine, he stood there holding every thing I threw at him, until I was satisfied, and then I went into the changer. Aomine stood out, I grabbed all the clothes and I started to change. I looked at myself in the mirror, I was starting to fill my body, it wasn't as gross as before but I still was to skinny for my likings, when I was taking my shirt out Aomine stepped in the changer. I looked at him arching a brow with a questioning look.

"Can I know what are you doing?" I asked.

He shrugged "I'm bored" he responded.

"What are you five years old" I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe" he pinned me against the mirror "Maybe _not_" he smirked.

I didn't like where this was going "Aominecchi, what the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm hungry" he said in my ear in a low rumble. I shivered.

I placed my hands in his chest to put a distance between us "Now is _not_ the time" I shook my head.

"Kise, don't say me you aren't hungry because your fangs are sticking out" he said with a smirk.

I sighed in defeat "Just a bit, _okay?_"

He smirked and nodded "Okay"

He took my hands away, and closed our distance. My chest against his, I welcomed the warmth he irradiated. I could feel his hot breath on my neck already. I leaned over and I bit before him. I won't lie I was really hungry and I'm thankful he said he was because no matter what I will never ever tell him I am. I've became a really prideful creature.

He then bit me, and that sensation was there again, it made feel alive again. He wrapped his arms around me, no space between us and I didn't mind it if not I was grateful of such a closeness. His blood was addicting. I didn't have enough never and he seemed to enjoy mine as much as I did his.

He licked my neck and a soft whimper escaped my lips, and he heard it, there was no way he didn't, I could see him smirking. He started to slow his pace giving me goosebumps. I bit harder into his flesh and he let out a low groan. I was so enticing by him that I forgot where I was and that this wasn't the place to be doing this.

"Excuse me sir, are you _okay_ there?" I heard from outside, my eyes went wide when I heard it. I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat.

I pushed him away, both gasping for air. He licked his lips, my blood trailing down his lower lip. I was hypnotised by his tongue and my blood. I licked my own lip, my eyes never parting his lips.

"_Sir?_" I heard again.

I shook my head and cleared my voice "Yeah, yeah"

"Everything's fine?" she asked.

"Yes, don't worry, just putting some clothes" I responded.

"Okay, if you need anything call me" she said.

"Okay" I responded.

I stood there, hearing her steps going further away from here. I looked at Aomine, who didn't stop looking at me with those intense navy orbs. I lowered my head to avert those piercing eyes. I felt like he could look into my soul.

"Get out" I said in a low tone.

He stood there, not answering, just looking at me. I arched my brow confused by his silence. I waved my hands in front of his face, but he didn't react.

I tilted my head "_Aominecchi?_" I asked.

But still not answer, it was odd. I tilted my head in confusion. He stood there looking at me. He leaned over, our faces an inch away. I arched my brows and was about to say something when he kissed me, briefly, just brushing our lips in a tender way. He then exited the changer and he left me there astonished. _What the hell had just happened?_

I touched my lips and a smile crossed my face. I jumped in surprise. _Have I just smiled?_ I felt a warm sensation deep inside, creeping his way out. I shook my head. _Kise, calm down._ I started to put on the others clothes to distract myself. I ended without any more interruption, when I went out he was leaned over the wall with a smile on his face. I lowered my head flustered.

"Aominecchi, I'm done, let's go" I said.

"Yeah, yeah" he responded.

We paid for all the clothes, better said he paid for all the clothes. He was holding half of the bags. I walked near him and I slide my hand so we could hold hands. He looked at me but said nothing when I turned my head. I felt content, all my anger and rage was being buried, was being transformed into this new found sensation, _happiness perhaps_?

"Let's go back" he said.

I nodded and made our way to the car, we were silent but it wasn't an awkward feeling. I could say it was rather comfort. I felt like we took a step forward, tiny, but still was a step forward into what we had. It couldn't be call a relationship, not yet, but I knew something was starting to build up between us, something beautiful, and I didn't want to lose it, neither did he.

When we reached home everything was so quiet, usually you could hear everyone talking from somewhere along the corridors, from the garden, but now not a single noise could be heard. I arched a brow in suspicion, we were out of the car and walked towards the door entrance, there he grabbed me by my arm and made me face him, and navy orbs met topaz orbs.

"Kise, happy birthday" he said softly "I'm happy to be the first one to say you" he smiled softly.

I felt my heart beat again, _why? _"Thanks" I responded in the same soft way.

Scared as if I speak any louder the bubble will break, making this kind atmosphere break, and that is something I didn't want. He was smiling at me, and for the first time I returned the smile, it was a small one. He looked surprised and before he could comment about it, I leaned forward until my lips met his, brushing briefly his lips in a tender way, showing him that he has made it. He did make me feel better, and I felt butterflies in my stomach. I held his hand.

"We should get inside" I said.

He nodded "Yeah…" he said breathless.

We walked in when he throw me over his shoulder suddenly, causing me to yelp in surprise. I let him do, he took me to the salon that has been forbid from me for awhile, and he placed me on the floor and looked at me and then at the door. I looked at the door and I open it.

"Happy birthday!" they all screamed in unison.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. They were all gathered to celebrate my birthday. I looked at Aomine whom offered me a warm smile, and I ran to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He stumbled a bit but soon recovered and returned the hug as strong and content like mine.

"Thanks, Aominecchi" I said with a smile.

He looked into my eyes "I will do anything that will make you happy"

Then the voice was there again, disturbing my peace, my attempt of happiness. It clicked; another of his awful words came to my mind. I really hate it that it had to come at this moment when I was feeling so happy with Aomine.

_Ryouta, darling, of course he says he cares about you. If he didn't say it, will you stay besides him? He is just toying with you, he just see her, not you._

I pulled away abruptly, for the first time the feeling that was building up wasn't rage or fury, it was _fear_. I was afraid to be alone, to be tossed away when I didn't meet his expectations, that he didn't see me, that I wasn't Ryouta Kise for him, that he was looking at someone else that wasn't me. My heart ached painfully. I lowered my head, he neared me but I stepped back. He was about to say something but I lifted my hand to stop him.

"I can't do it, Aominecchi. I'm sorry" I said not meeting his eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Let's just enjoy the party, _okay?_" I responded softly, my voice was almost cracking.

"Kise, please talk to me" he said "If something is bothering you, you can talk to me. I will be there for you _always"_

_He will sweet talk you. He will act all nice and caring, just because you look like her._

"Don't make this any harder. Let's just enjoy the party" I said.

I didn't wait for an answer. I turned around and I walked towards my friends whom pulled me into a big hug, but something in me didn't let me enjoy. It was tearing me apart, it was ripping my soul. I wasn't being myself. _We were having such a good time, why does it have to always end up like this, why can't we be happy? Oh, because he doesn't love me, he loves her. _

I looked back at him, he was sighing heavily. His hands hid his face. I couldn't see his expression, but I knew it wasn't a happy one. My heart broke at the sight. It was me whom caused so much pain, whom was tearing him apart.

"Ki-chan…" Momoi said.

I looked at her "Yes, Momoicchi?"

"Why are you doing this? Don't you see this only cause pain to both of you" she said a hint of sadness present in her voice.

"Momoicchi, you don't know the truth, that's why you don't understand, but if you were to know…." I trailed off.

"Ki-chan, what can be so terrible that's stopping you from being happy with Dai-chan?" she said.

I shook my head "Let's not talk about this, let's just enjoy this awesome party you all did" I said.

She sighed in defeat and nodded. She knew I was stubborn and if I didn't want to talk about it, I wouldn't. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves, but my eyes keep tracking for a certain vampire that I couldn't find. _Where are you?_

"If you are searching for Daiki, I sent him out to catch more ice" Akashi said.

I was startled "I-I wasn't l-looking for him"

"Ryouta, you can't lie to me. I have done the same you are doing right now, and I know you were searching for him" he stated.

I sighed "Is it that obvious?"

"That you feel something and is confusing you, because you don't know what he thinks?" he then paused "Yes"

"Is just, I... I heard a lot of things that I don't like, and every time those things come to my mind, it drives me insane. I lose my mind. I can't focus, and this just makes things harder for everyone on here. I know I'm not the only one suffering. They are as affected as I am about this whole vampire thing, about Aominecchi, but I can't help it. Every time I'm with him all my emotions want to surface at the same time and sometimes just those ugly ones are the ones that go out. I can't control myself" I stopped and I looked at him "I don't want this to keep on, if it does keep on he will…"

I hugged him, he was surprised by my actions, but when he heard me sobbing softly, he hugged me back, caressing my hair in a soothing way, like a mother will to her child when they are sad. That just made me broke more. I couldn't control my cries. I felt so broken at the moment, so scare to be rejected by him, so lost.

"Ryouta, is fine, and believe me when I say that he will never _ever_ leave your side. Even if I opposed your relationship, he will take you away from here, he will go to the end of the world if it meant that he could be with you. So, don't think that he will abandon you" he said in a reassuring way.

I stopped a whimper "D-do you promise me?"

"Ryouta, I assure you. Daiki has only eyes for you" he said.

"Thanks, Akashi-sama. I feel much better now" I said.

I pulled away and he wiped the last tears that were still in my face. He then caressed my cheek softly and kissed my forehead, heterochromatic orbs meet topaz orbs.

"Ryouta, don't let this make you lose him or you will regret it _all_ your life" his features softened, and I could see the pain in them.

"Akashi-sama…" I trailed off.

"Go take some fun, is your birthday's party and you are here moping around" he said.

I nodded "Yeah" I was going when I stopped and looked at him "Thanks" I offered him a small smile.

He smiled back and I returned with the others. The party was a blast, I enjoyed myself, and we were having a really good time until my nape started to itch. I started to scratch it, it was annoying me. I was feeling that rage I knew so well, my head was spinning.

I keep scratching and scratching I wanted the feelings of anger to stop. I didn't realise I was bleeding badly until Aomine grabbed my hand to make me stop. I looked at my hand that was all covered in my blood and I looked at him, and something on me clicked. I pushed him away.

"Don't touch me with your filthy paws" I snarled.

He looked at me dumbfounded "K-kise…"

"Don't you dare to pronounce my name, to touch me, to look at me, don't come near me. I can't stand you!" I yelled furiously.

"The heck, Kise!? I'm tired of your shit. You know, you can't keep doing this to me, now 'I'm friendly guy that doesn't mind to make out with you' and now 'I'm an insane crazy man that wants to murder you', this _ends_ here!" he yelled back.

I glared at him "What are you talking about?"

"It's _over"_ he said.

I stepped back. My head spinning, my breath came raged, and my vision was blurry. I narrowed my eyes and I looked at him, my eyes reflected fury, they were red in anger. I turned to look at the table and I saw something shinny, I grabbed it and I jumped to him, I stabbed him without contemplation. My body was in control of me now, his eyes went wide, and he didn't expect this.

Midorima and Takao came rushing to hold me. I tried to struggle but to no avail. And then I saw it, something that was impregnated in my retina, and something I will never forget. Aomine looked at me, but not like he used to, his eyes reflected disgust, he had his hand placed on his bleeding neck. I stared at all the blood that was flowing down, that was what triggered even more nightmares.

People tried to talk to me but I couldn't listen. I didn't hear them. I was far away from there. My extremities were limp. I stood there, my eyes not parting his bleeding neck, the guilty building in me. _It's over._ Akashi rushed to his aid, offering him blood. Aomine stood and left the room, Akashi went after him. The others tried to talk to me but right now they didn't exist for me. I was _alone. _And I brought it all upon me by _myself._

o0o

The bluenette vampire rushed out of the room, not listening to the orders of his leader. He walked and walked until his leader grabbed him by his arm, turning him to face him. The leader stepped back when he saw Aomine's face, tears were flowing freely down his cheeks, that is something he has never seen, not even when _she_ died, he didn't shed a tear, but now he couldn't stop them. The leader gaze softened, he could understand the bluenette.

"Daiki, take the blood, you are losing a lot of blood" the red haired vampire said.

"Who cares, maybe is better if I'm no longer around…" the taller vampire trailed off.

Akashi punched him and glared at him "Daiki, don't you dare to pull that shit on me. Do you think all your friends won't care? That I won't care?" he said in an angered tone "Even Ryouta will be sad"

He snorted at the mention of the blond' name "That's not true" he yelled "He will… he will be _fucking_ happy. I will be gone"

Akashi sighed "Ryouta will die without you around"

"Then extract all my blood" the taller vampire said.

Akashi shook his head "Daiki, that's not what I meant. Even if we did that he wouldn't take your blood, he wouldn't fed himself, he would close himself not letting anyone in" he paused "I know you don't believe me, but he is really scare of what you think of him, he is really insecure when it comes to you and that's what triggers those violent attacks"

"But it's _over…"_ those last words rolled down the bluenette mouth, letting him a bad taste.

Akashi looked at him "Daiki, this is just the beginning. We all saw how he hugged you back there, he was really happy and you know it. I'm sure you has realised this passing week he has been milder"

Aomine looked at him "Give me the blood"

"Here" the leader responded with a smile.

The red haired vampire knew this romance wasn't something that was going to be easy for them. He still has to see how that bite, Kise had, affected him. He didn't knew yet why it was driving the blond vampire crazy, but he will start searching for it now, to help those two helpless idiots in get it together. After all they were like his sons and he wanted to take care of them.

o0o

I started to walk to the door. They were trying to talk to me but to no avail because all his words ended in deaf ears. Then Kuroko grabbed me making me turn to face them. Momoi gasped when she saw me, my eyes were lifeless. I was hollow, and under my breath I keep repeating the same words like a mantra, _it's over_. Kagami grabbed me by my arms and shook me but it didn't work, I kept in my trace. Then Momoi walked towards me and slapped me.

I looked at her and I repeat again "It's over" I paused "It's my fault"

"Ki-chan, snap out of it!" she said aloud.

"It's over" I repeated.

"Kise-kun, please" Kuroko pleaded.

"It's over" I was like a broken record.

"Kise, man it up. It's not over" Kagami yelled.

I narrowed my eyes and I turned to look at him, my eyes were red. Kuroko stood in front of me to stop me, but I didn't look at him. My eyes were fixated in the red haired human, my claws and fangs grew longer. I was about to jump at him when Takao tackled me to the floor.

"Kise, what are you doing attacking your friends!?" Takao yelled.

I didn't answer. I just stood under him, without moving a muscle. I didn't care about anything. I couldn't understand what was going on. I didn't want to understand. I wanted it to stop. I was tired and I didn't see anything worth in keep on living, I was scum that no one wanted. And then those words rolled down my tongue.

"How can a vampire _die?_" I asked softly but they did hear me.

Takao removed himself from me, he looked at me horrified, and he stepped back and looked at Midorima. Midorima then grabbed me and took me out of the salon. We walked in silence but I didn't care. He dragged me into Akashi's studio where he closed me in. I walked in and took a seat. I stayed there in silence wondering which will be an easy and fast way for a vampire to die.

o0o

Midorima closed the door with the copy he had. He sighed and turned to search for Akashi, he needed to talk with him about what just happened. This situation was getting out of hand, and they had to do something before that something really bad happened, something that they all will regret later on. He walked and walked until he found his leader with the bluenette vampire, he approached them and Akashi turned to look at him.

"What is it, Shintaro?" Akashi asked with an arched brow.

"Akashi-sama, we need to talk alone" he said looking at the bluenette vampire.

Akashi sighed "Okay"

Aomine stood "Is about Kise, _right?_ That is why you don't say it. I don't care just speak up"

Midorima looked at Akashi for approval whom nodded "Kise has tried to attack Kagami and then…" he paused looking at Aomine "He has asked how a vampire could _die_"

Aomine clenched his fists "Where is him?" he demanded.

"In a safe place" Midorima responded.

Aomine glared at him "Tell me where Kise is, _now"_

"Tell him, Shintaro" Akashi said.

Midorima looked reluctantly but said it anyway "He is in Akashi's studio. I locked him in"

"Give me the key" Aomine ordered.

Midorima looked at Akashi, whom nodded. He handed the key to the other, and then the bluenette vampire speeded to Akashi's studio.

* * *

I had a lot of fun writting this chapters and i mostly love the part from the changers, it's one of my personal fav moments

As you can see Kise is sarting to see things differently, to feel differently towards Aomine (Yay! Finally x'D) but they still need a bit to go!

Oh, and sorry for the cliffhanger x'D

Hope you liked it!


	17. Chapter 17

Hi my dear readers : D

I know it's been awhile since i was active, but i've just been struggling with life and i couldn't come here, sorry. But now that normalcy comes back to my life i will be able to update regularly, i don't promise, this is just a perhaps.

Maybe it's a short chapter and not much happen, at least in my opinion x'D

**Rin:** it's not late, don't worry :) really? Well, i try my best to make Kise with more personality (Because i knw he has it) yeah, Kise is kind of a violent one x'D but that what makes this better, no? Well, now i'm writting chapter 35 hahaha I must said this is going to be a long ff, so i hope no one dislike that. It's just that there is so much story that i can't fit in a chapter and that there is still to tell xD

And maybe you don't remember this but Aomine had a fiancée and she makes her appeareance here again, what will happen?

* * *

I was sitting in Akashi's studio staring blankly at the wall. I was an empty and hollow shell right now, and I was the cause of it. _Maybe is for the best, like this I won't get hurt, I had already been abandoned by him, so who cares if I'm empty now._ I was so deep in my internal thoughts that I didn't realise that Aomine has entered the room. He stood in front of me and I looked at him with my lifeless eyes. I lifted my hand to caress his cheek softly and slowly, letting his warmth slip through the palm of my hand into my body.

I smiled bitterly "You look so real…" I said.

He grabbed my hand "I'm real" he responded.

"Even my hallucination can talk" I laughed dryly "Can you say me that you don't hate me, _please?_" I pleaded.

He looked into my eyes "I don't hate you, Kise" he said.

"Thank you" I responded softly "Can I ask you something else?"

He nodded "Sure, anything, I'm here for you" he said.

"Why does _he_ hate me?" I asked a tear rolling down my cheek.

He shook his head "He doesn't hate _you_"

"Don't need to be nice with me, I will accept the truth even if it tears me apart, if he hates me I will step aside, I will go from here" I said.

His eyes went wide "B-but you will die then"

I shrugged "_And?_ Perhaps is for the best. I tried to attack one of my friends moments ago, I'm pretty messed up. He should have let me die that day, it would have been for the best" I said, another tear leaving my eye.

"Kise, why are you talking like that? Don't say those things about dying and not caring at all" he said.

"Aominecchi…" he then hugged me "Aominecchi, thanks for everything. I wish I could say it to the real one, thanks for sticking up for me, for taking care of me, for standing me when I was being so violent, for worrying about my well-being, thanks for being there for me at any moment, and I'm sorry I didn't do the same" I snuggled my face in his neck.

"Kise, by your presence alone I was happy. I was happy to see you react to me only, to wake up besides you, to be there when you needed me" he said softly.

I pulled away, and my sorrowful eyes met his pained one. A weak smile showed in both our faces. He looked so real, so warm, but I knew Aomine wouldn't be like that with me, not after what I've done to him, he let it pretty clear. My eyelids started to close and I couldn't see him anymore. I couldn't hear him and soon I was drifting off.

I woke up and I rubbed my eyes. I looked around to see I was alone. _What did you expect? He has already told you._ I wasn't even in his room, it was really over and I was the one whom pushed him to such an extreme. I sat on the bed and I hugged my knees, buried my face to hide my sobs. I was broken and alone, no one will want me now. Then the door opened, I lifted my head to see who it was.

"Hi, Kise, I came to see how you were" Takao said.

I lowered my head "Fine" I mumbled.

"Sorry not to be _him"_ he said apologetic.

I shook my head weakly "Is not your fault, you don't need to apologize" I said.

"Do you want to take a walk?" he asked.

I looked at him "_Can I?_ I mean I just attacked Aominecchi and later I tried to attack Kagamicchi…"

He looked at me with a sad smile "Don't worry Kise, you need to go out"

I nodded "Thanks, Takaocchi"

He beamed "Any time, my dear friend"

I couldn't avoid smiling at his statement, he returned the smile, and this time was a warm one. He took me by my hand and dragged me out of my room. We walked and walked until we reached the garden, everyone was gathered there talking and laughing, but when I stepped outside they all fell silent and looked at me, I felt awful. I couldn't bring myself to look at them. Takao keep taking me with them but I stood there without moving, he then turned to look at me with a questioning look.

"What is it, Kise?" he asked.

I lowered my head "They don't want me here, they are uncomfortable"

He shook his head and turned to look at them "Are you uncomfortable because Kise is her—"I covered his mouth.

"What are you do—"I was cut off.

"Ki-chan, come here with us" Momoi said happily.

"Kise-kun, what took you so long to come?" Kuroko said.

"I guess he was being lazy like always" Kagami laughed.

I looked at them and they smiled at me. They didn't blame me, they had already forgiven me. I looked at them with watery eyes. I ran to them and they hugged me.

"I'm so sorry, Kagamicchi" I said.

He ruffled my hair "Kise, don't worry"

"Kurokocchi, Momoicchi I'm sorry too. I've been so selfish, just caring about me" I said.

She gave a warm smile "Ki-chan, I would never be mad at you and you know it"

"Kise-kun, don't forget we will always be friends, we made that promise, remember?" Kuroko said.

"How will I forget that, Kurokocchi" I chuckled softly.

They laughed and I joined them, it was like I lifted a burden from my shoulders, then I turned and I looked at Aomine, he didn't smile or anything, he just returned his gaze.

"Aominecchi, I—"I was cut off.

"Kise, let's give each other a time, _okay?_ We needed it" he said.

I lowered my head "Yeah…"

He ruffled my hair "Don't do that to me"

I bit my bottom lip "Do _what?_" I asked cagy.

"Look like a beaten puppy, is hard for me too but it will be for the best. I promise you" he said.

I nodded "I guess you are right"

"Kise, look at me" he said.

I shook my head "There is no need" I responded.

"Please, just look at me" he said again.

"_Why?_" I asked.

"Because I need to see your eyes" he said.

I shook my head "That's a stupid request" I said.

"Kise" he said aloud.

Everyone turned to look at him. He scowled and rubbed his hair. I took the opportunity to go back with the others. I sat next to Momoi, and we did as always, we teased the love-birds. Kuroko seemed unfazed by our comments but Kagami would always blush and scoff, what will make us all laugh. It was nice. It was like we were together in the past. I looked up at the sky. _Gramps, mom, dad, I miss you all everyday, I think about all of you, how my life would had been different if you didn't die or if I had died in that accident._

Kuroko sighed "Kise-kun, lost in thought again" he said.

I looked at him "Thinking about my family" I smiled bitterly.

"Remember we are your family too" Kagami said with a proud grin.

Takao chimed in "I will like to be part of your big family too" he said.

I turned to face him "You are welcome into our family then, Takaocchi"

He beamed "And Shin-chan?"

"Him too" I responded.

Takao wrapped his arms around Midorima's torso, resting his chin in the other's chest, he looked so happy. I turned my gaze, but that didn't go unnoticed by Kuroko.

"Kise-kun, would you like to play basketball with us?" Kuroko asked.

I tilted my head "Where?"

Kagami stood "Let's go"

I followed suit, everyone made their way to the court from the castle. I was surprised to see such a large court inside the castle's rooms. I looked at Kagami, whom looked really happy to be in here, this was the only piece of normalcy he had in his life now.

We played for hours until we were beaten. We were tired and sweated. We went out to the dinning room, where all kinds of meals were presented, we ate to our hearts content, the dinner was a blast, we enjoyed our presence, and everything was fine until I had to return to my room. Where I will be _alone_, this room reminded me of everything I didn't have and that I could never have.

I sighed and I closed the door behind me. I walked towards the bed and I stood there staring blankly at the bed. I couldn't bring myself to sleep in that bed, it was so big for only me. I grabbed the blanket and pillow and I walked towards one of the corners of the room where I sat and I wrapped myself and I laid on the floor, closing my eyes, hoping this quietness will lure me to sleep.

o0o

I fluttered open my eyes slowly, I sat and I rubbed my eyes, my body felt heavy and sore. I stretched my arms cracking my bones in the process. I stood and I throw the blanket and pillow at the bed. I yawned and I walked towards the door, I opened and I hit something, then I heard someone cursing. I peeked around the door and I saw Aomine rubbing his nose.

"Aominecchi?" I asked surprised. I wasn't expecting him at all, not after what he said yesterday.

"Ouch, that hurts" he whined.

"Sorry, I dint know you will be there. Well, I didn't expect you to be here" I looked at him "Why are you here?"

"Yesterday, you didn't feed, so I came to bring you blood" he said.

I lowered my head "Aominecchi, I've been thinking about what you told me and I guess you are right, so I think is for the best if I don't fed directly from you, just from the bags"

He stayed in silence for a while "Yeah, you are right. I'm going to talk to Akashi-sama and I'm sure he will bring it to you later" he said and went.

He didn't give me a chance to keep talking, he just left, and it hurt badly. I sighed and I tilted my head, the hallways were empty. I walked towards the big salon where we usually eat the breakfast, everyone was already there eating, when Momoi saw me she called me to sit next to her.

We were enjoying the meal and having a good talk, when a gorgeous woman entered the room. She was petite and beautiful. She had blue eyes and blond hair in a big bun, some bangs left freely. She was stunning. And then I saw Takao tensing, Midorima glaring at her.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Midorima asked a hint of anger presented in his tone.

We stood there dumbfounded, we looked at Midorima but he kept his gaze on that woman, she scoffed.

"How rude of you, I didn't come to see you. I came to see my fiancé, where is him?" she asked looking around.

"He is not here" Takao said angry between gritted teeth.

That was even more surprising than the anger presented by Midorima, we looked at Takao now, he was gritting his teeth, and they seemed to hate that woman. Kuroko, Kagami, Momoi and I looked at each other. Any of us knew what was going on, why they hated that woman and we wondered who her fiancé was.

Then Aomine entered the room with several bags of his blood, a smile appeared at my face when I saw him, and then she turned and jumped in his arms, pecking his lips. Momoi gasped, and I couldn't tear my eyes apart, I felt my heart was shattering and my smile disappeared, it felt like thousand of needles were piercing my heart.

"Aomine, dear, I missed you" she said hugging him.

I stood and I left the room as fast as I could. I ran out into the garden, I rushed into the little forest, until I came to a stop. I started hitting a tree, sliding down on my knees, still hitting the tree, resting my head against the tree, my tears running freely down my cheeks. I yelled until I was breathless, my breath became labored. I sat there leaning over the tree too tired to move or to keep crying.

_What the hell had just happened? Aominecchi's fiancée? He has someone, then what had I been trying to do all this time… it was never meant to be, was it?_

o0o

Aomine was about to rush after the blond vampire when that woman grabbed him by his arm, he turned around and glared at her. She smiled sweetly and tilted her head to the side.

"Did you _miss_ me?" she said.

"No" he growled.

"Oh, how mean you are to me" she said pouting.

Aomine wanted to strangle her for what she done, Kise didn't know about his fiancée and he didn't want him to know, and now the blond knew the truth in the worst way. He growled and shove her away from him, he was about to leave the salon to go after the blond when she stomped her feet.

"If you go after _him,_ I will tell the elders" she said smiling.

"You wouldn't dare" Aomine growled.

She smiled sweetly "Want to try me, _dear_" she said.

"You _bitch_" Aomine snarled.

"_Dear_, be nicer to your future wife" she said with a sweet smile.

Aomine stomach twisted just by being reminded of that, he wanted to throw up. He looked at her and sighed, he wondered why it had to be this way.

"Why the hell did you come?" he asked.

"I wanted to have a date with you" she responded.

"And you would let me alone?" he asked.

She placed her hands at her hip "Why? You are my fiancé and I will enjoy you" she said.

"I'm not a caring or romantic boyfriend, so don't expect much from me" he responded.

She huffed "And what are those bags for? You are going to feed me" she extended her hand to catch one.

Aomine swatted her hand again "Don't _touch_ it" he growled.

She jumped surprised "_Why?_ For who are those?" she asked.

Aomine ignore her and walked towards Takao "Can you give these to _him?_"

"Of course, what are you going to do about _her_?" Takao asked pointed in disgust at her.

"I will take her out anywhere and then come back alone" he said scowling.

"Good luck with that" the black haired vampire said patting his back.

Aomine walked towards her and dragged her out of the castle. He went to the car and drove away from it. So she couldn't cause any trouble to the blond vampire.

o0o

I sat there until I heard a noise coming from my left. It made me jump out of my skin. I wiped my eyes and I stood, and I looked around. I saw something moving around the brushes, my claws and fangs grew longer. I walked slowly towards where the noise was coming from, suddenly something jumped out of the brushes and was about to collided with me when I almost dodged, but the creature clawed my left arm in the process. I hissed in pain, those claws were really sharp. I turned to look at the creature, it was a wolf with shining gold orbs, and it was looking right at me. I stepped back scared for my life now.

I was about to call for help from the others when the creature tried to jump at me. I stumbled and I fell to the ground, my back hitting the tree that was behind me. He rushed to me and was about to bit me, when I stopped him an inch away from my face with an arm. His hot breath hitting my face, he tried to bit me but I didn't let him reach me. He then took the opportunity to claw at me, he pierced my stomach and I yelled in pain and I kicked the creature away from me. I stood and I covered my bleeding tummy, it hurt. The creature stood in its four legs again and looked at me growling. I had to run away from that thing. I wasn't taught how to fight and I was in disadvantage here.

I started to run towards the castle. I haven't realised how far I was from it, the beast chasing after me. I stumbled and I fell, the beast took the opportunity to bit me again, he sank his teeth into my ankle, I hissed. I turned and with my other feet stamped on it, the creature let me free, whining, and I took the opportunity to stand up and I started to run again.

When the castle was finally in view, I started to call for them. I yelled for them to help me, the pain was killing me and the wounds were taking more time than usually to heal. I turned to see that the creature was still after me, I looked at the front and I saw them there, I sighed in relief, when they saw me bleeding they rushed to my side.

"Kise, what the hell happened?" Takao asked worried.

"That thing attacked me" I turned to point at the creature but there wasn't anything there "It's gone…"

"Takao, take him in. I will inspect this area. Inform Akashi-sama too" Midorima said.

Takao nodded "Alright, Shin-chan" he then turned to me "Let's go in, Kise"

I nodded and he helped me in. Kuroko went to inform Akashi, while Takao looked at my wounds, he was confused as to why they weren't healing as they should be doing. Kuroko came back with Akashi, Takao turned to look at him, his expression showing confusion and concern.

"Akashi-sama, there's something odd about his wounds, they aren't healing" Takao said.

Akashi arched a brow surprised "Let me see those wounds" he commanded.

He approached me and started to inspect my wounds. Kuroko, Kagami and Momoi were in the corner looking at me, their face reflected their worry towards me, and then Midorima entered.

"Akashi-sama, I wasn't able to find the beast that attacked Kise, but I saw some footprints, they looked like they belonged to a wolf but I wouldn't say for certain that they belonged to a normal wolf or werewolf. It was something _odd_" Midorima said thoughtful.

"Shintaro, can you take a look at his wounds?" Akashi gestured at me.

Midorima came and started looking at them "Akashi-sama, I've never seen anything alike" he responded.

"I know, me neither" the leader said "Ryouta, for your safety you are to stay inside the castle at all times, and if you go out go always with someone, never alone, _understood?_" the leader said.

I nodded "Yes, Akashi-sama, and what about my wounds? They are not healing" I said pointing at them.

"Don't worry, Shintaro is a doctor, he will take care of them" the leader said.

Midorima left and came back with a first aid kit, he started to suture my wounds, he took care of them and when he was done I looked at them and bit my bottom lip worried.

"Don't say a word to Aominecchi, please" I pleaded.

"He deserves to know and besides we can hide something like this" Midorima stated.

I sighed "Fine"

I stood and I left to go back to my room. I went limping to it, I couldn't walk properly, and when I reached my room I sighed relieved. I entered closing the door behind me. I walked towards the bed, where I let myself fall into it. I laid there and I retrieved a book I've been reading from the nightstand's drawer, I read until my eyes were becoming heavy enough that I couldn't bring myself to stay awake.

o0o

Aomine returned to the castle, he had ditched her in some store from the mall when he grew tired of it. It was dark so he didn't expect anyone to be awake. He entered and heard the voices of his friends talking. He went to the garden and saw all of them were gathered there, he arched a brow.

"What are you doing here?" Aomine asked.

"Aomine-kun, we are standing guard" Kuroko responded.

"Why?" he asked confused.

Midorima sighed "Aomine, Kise has been attacked and we don't know what it was" he then paused when he saw Aomine tensing "And we don't know why but his wounds aren't healing"

Aomine rushed in and ran towards Kise's room. He opened the door slowly and peeked in, when he saw the blond sleeping soundly, he sighed relieved. He walked in closing the door softly as to not make any noise. He sat near Kise and looked at his face, removing some bangs from his face. He inspected his face, no wound there. There wasn't any visible wound. He lowered the blankets and lifted his shirt briefly and then he saw the big bandage covering his stomach, his fists clenched in anger. _If I have ran after him that wouldn't have happened. _He felt guilty. He blamed himself for what had happened to the blond. And he lay next to him, wrapping his arms in a protective way around the sleeping blond vampire, trying to reassure himself that Kise was _now_ safe.

* * *

This one was slow in the movement of the story, but soon we will get there, don't worry : D

Well, i hope you enjoyed this!

Thanks for reading and until next chapter : )


End file.
